Twinless
by TheKeybladeForger
Summary: They say, that twins are the soul of a person split in two distinct people; like both sides of the same moon that are eternally linked. But what happens when one is born a twin and the other perishes? Does that part of them disappear, or does it live on? And what if somehow, the broken bond between those twins was suddenly remade? And that twin had actually survived? 'slight yaoi'
1. Chapter 1: Dream Possession

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, this is purely fan-made!

**Note: **Change of plans. The original story of 'Twinless' was a crossover with Fatal Frame that I called 'Twin Butterflies,' but I guess it wasn't working out like I'd hoped. Because for some reason, it kept putting 'Fatal Frame' as the main base of the story instead of Kyo Kara Maoh and no one could find it! Therefore, I've decided to change my approach. This story still focuses on Sara and Yelshi as twins but this time, there's a plot twist. Yelshi is still alive! I'm following a bit of the storyline that I understand from the light novels (even though I've never officially read any of them) and also Sara's story from the 3rd season of the anime. Only, I'm switching the fact that from the light novels, Sara was the twin that was stillborn who was saved by some of Alazon's power to it being Yelshi. So, I know this is a spoiler, but lets just say that Berias and Alazon both THOUGHT Yelshi was dead a long time ago but someone spirited the child away while he was still alive and raised somewhere else. But now, they're about to learn differently...

**P.S. **I'm still using the song 'Falling' by Cyroshell because it sets the mood for the story and slightly describes whats happening. As in how Sara has "...mistrusting and skeptical eyes..." and how Yelshi is 'counting on' Sara to find him so they can finally be brothers again. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Dream Possession

_(Falling by Cyroshell)_

_Lights out_  
_No one here_  
_Hear the silence_  
_Scent of fear_  
_You start running_  
_With mistrusting and skeptical eyes_  
_Are you haunted?_  
_I call out_

_I'm counting on you_  
_Falling_  
_Is this the end of the line_  
_And can we make it in time?_  
_Falling_  
_My world is spinning around_  
_I'm crashing into the ground_  
_Falling_  
_Now I need you to see_  
_It's up to you and me_  
_I'm counting on you_

_In the shadows_  
_All gray_  
_Darkened days_  
_A stone in my chest_  
_The feel weighs me down_

_I'm counting on you_  
_Falling_  
_Is this the end of the line_  
_And can we make it in time?_  
_Falling_  
_My world is spinning around_  
_I'm crashing into the ground_  
_Falling_  
_Now I need you to see_  
_It's up to you and me_  
_I'm counting on you_

_Far out of reach_  
_Listen to them preach_  
_Bring you to your knees_  
_Till you're too hard to please_  
_Soon you will see_  
_If you won't set you free_  
_In time you'll know_  
_How to let it go_

_Falling_  
_Is this the end of the line_  
_And can we make it in time?_  
_Falling_  
_My world is spinning around_  
_I'm crashing into the ground_

_I'm counting on you_

_To push on through..._

* * *

That night, Sara gasped sharply and twisted his blankets into tight fists of twisted fabric until his knuckles turned white. And he shuttered inwardly as his dreams suddenly spiraled into sensations of intense sorrow and unending yearning. Dreams full of loneliness, fear, and darkness...

Sara could also hear a distant-almost incoherent-voice whispering his name over and over in his ear. Each time, striking him more deeply, like a sword being driven through his heart. Calling him. Always calling for him to come find them.

The voice seemed so real that Sara could almost feel their moist breath on his exposed neck; breathing with such cold breath that sent violent chills down his sweat-glistened skin. At first, when the dream first began, the voice seemed so quiet and weak. And yet at the same time, it echoed like a scream against the silent shadows of Sara's mind. Growing louder and louder until the whole chamber seemed to be filled with their desperate cries for him.

And then, all of a sudden, as Sara tossed around wildly in his sleep, trying to tear himself away from the dream, another startled gasp escaped Sara's lips as he felt as though someone was slowly tracing their hands up along the base of his spine. Then, Sara's breath caught as their arms slowly wrapped around his chest, locking Sara in place, unable to escape their embrace.

Then the voice breathed slowly into his ear, "...Finally, I found you..."

* * *

With a startled cry, Sara's eyes snapped open and he bolted upright in bed. His chest heaving. Rain slowly pattered against the glass of his window, but other then that, all was silent again. The only other sound he could hear was his racing heartbeat and shallow breathing.

It was so unlike him to get frightened like this. Even now, Sara was still trembling violently. But whether it was from the cold or from his nightmare, he couldn't say.

His entire body still felt cold by the time Sara had mustered the energy to rouse himself from his bed and finally get dressed. Because although it was still dark outside due to the heavy rainfall, Sara knew that it was morning.

He had always prided himself in being an early riser. Because Sara knew the value of each moment should not be wasted, especially when running a Kingdom at his young age. For there were those who still looked down upon Sara despite his obvious intelligence and cunning as a ruler. All because of how young he was.

However, there were small moments of weakness like this that proved that Sara was still just a boy at heart. Even he could feel anxiety, fear, uncertainty, and loneliness just like anyone else. But Sara had learned over the years never to show these feelings. Or else others would continue to doubt his capacity to govern as the youngest King of Small Shimaron in recorded history.

Therefore, Sara concluded, this feeling that had manifested in his dreams just now, the feeling of wanting desperately to be needed by someone, had done so because of his feelings towards Yuri, the Demon King...

Ever since they had first met, Sara had found himself on numerous occasions unveiling his true feelings. Small bits of truth that slowly began to eat away at the barriers Sara had erected to protect his heart.

Now more than ever before, Sara felt this loneliness that kept distracting him from his daily duties. And it was all Yuri's fault for cruelly awakening these long buried emotions by being so kind and warm to him. The first person to ever get inside Sara's closed heart and see his true self behind the tinted shades.

Not even having Berias by his side was able to stem Sara's longing for a companion. It didn't matter so much what kind; a friend or a lover as long as they belonged only to him. That was one thing Berias was convinced that not even Yuri could change about Sara.

When Sara wanted something, he wanted it all to himself. Because if he shared it, Sara was afraid it would be taken away or that they would lose interest in him. Similar to how Sara had _'shared' _his father with the Kingdom when he was still alive.

His father Gilbert had always been distant, but at least he still belonged to Sara in his mind...

There had always been this empty part of Sara. A part that he could never fill; as though half of him were missing. So unconsciously, Sara had always sought the one who would complete him in others, and so far, the closest person who had been able to do that, was Yuri.

Therefore, Sara decided, it was time to visit the Demon King once again. Maybe then, if he could win Yuri over, this terrible ache would go away. If not, then Sara was tempted to steal him away just to make this feeling of emptiness inside him fill with Yuri's warmth and drive away the cold.

* * *

"Berias, I need to see Yuri," Sara said out of the blue just as he finished the last of his paperwork for the day. Surprising his protector more with the unusually thick emotion in his King's voice.

Concerned, Berias asked, "Why? Did something happen Your Majesty?"

Sara slowly replaced his quill in the inkwell on his desk before leaning back and looking at Berias blankly, his eyes slightly glazed with a lingering weariness from the night before.

He knew that hardly anything escaped the notice of his bodyguard, Berias, especially when it came to his well-being. Doubtlessly, Berias could already sense that something was troubling Sara, which was all the more reason for concern since almost nothing bothered his King.

But Berias was known to wait before he said anything until Sara brought it up first so long as it wasn't urgent. As it had been with the arrow. That way, it didn't appear that Berias was being pushy or overly protective of his beloved King.

Knowing all this, Sara answered simply, "No. I just need to see him. I can't focus on my work for some reason, and all I can think about is seeing him..."

Berias closed his eyes for a moment before looking up with a brief nod, "Very well. I'll send him a message requesting an audience here in-"

"I have to go to him Berias," Sara interrupted sharply, rising from his chair, "Things are still too unstable here for it to be safe for Yuri. Besides, his subordinates will only think I'm luring Yuri into another trap the way I did before. Therefore, I have to go to him as a sign of..." he trailed off for a moment to blink slowly as a wave of dizziness swept over him before finishing, "...good faith."

Troubled by this, Berias walked over to Sara from his usual perch behind him and felt Sara's forehead, "Are you alright Your Highness? You seem unwell..."

Pulling his hand away, Sara turned to Berias and smiled weakly, "I'll be fine Berias. I just wasn't able sleep much last night. Besides, that has nothing to do with my request," he added coolly, giving Berias the impression that he had better drop it before Sara grew irritated.

"Understood," Berias nodded, reluctantly stepping away again, "I will do as you ask. But I insist that you get some rest now that your work for today is done."

Sara chuckled, "Fair enough Berias, just let him know that I want to come as soon as is acceptable."

"I will," Berias promised, and then he left to send the message at once.

_I have to see him, _Sara thought to himself, hugging his shoulders as if to stem the cold,_ I can't stand this terrible aching feeling in my chest anymore. I have to make Yuri my own-have him by my side-or it will never go away. Only he can do it. No one else can do what Yuri does; no one else can touch my heart. That's why, Berias, that's why I have to see him...before I do something I'll regret._

* * *

Soon after Berias had sent Sara's message, they had quickly received a favorable reply from Yuri that very evening that said they could come. Seeing no reason to delay in the preparations, Sara informed his councilors and the castle staff of his impending departure. Berias of course followed close behind him, ever watchful of his young King, and the two of them quickly made preparations to depart that very night for the Great Demon Kingdom so that they would arrive there by morning.

The whole time they were preparing to leave, Berias's gaze never left Sara even for a moment because he knew that something was happening. Something that Sara was unwilling to admit. There was a fear behind his golden eyes that Berias had not seen in his nephew since he had almost lost his mother during Janis's rampage. Therefore, Berias grew even more concerned about him...

Still, he was also curious to know just what Sara was planning during this trip to see Yuri and why he expressly desired to go straight to the Great Demon Kingdom now; when there was still so much to do here.

Usually, Berias was able to read his nephew's actions quite well. This time however, Berias was unsure what to make of Sara's recent behavior. He could only assume that Sara knew what he was doing and do his utmost best to uphold the wishes of his King...


	2. Chapter 2: Beckoning

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, this is purely fan-made!

Chapter 2: Beckoning

There was no moon that night once the storm finally subsided. It had been raining for the last several days all over most of Shimaron. But even without the clouds looming above them, the sky seemed ominous and empty. Even the stars seemed dim against the sapphire sky after the sun had set deep underneath the folds of the sea, draping the world in a velvety darkness.

The air also seemed unnaturally still and cold tonight as well; even without the rain. It was as if the sun had stolen all of the warmth in the air along with its welcoming light as it sank further and further away. And the world felt hollow and lifeless without its light.

Similar to how Sara now felt without Yuri...

But why? Why was he feeling like this now? Was it because of that dream? Or was it just because Sara had realized that he actually did care about Yuri...?

* * *

No sooner had Sara crawled into his bed aboard the ship that the nightmares unraveled in his mind once more, attacking all of his senses. Only this time, instead of just feeling cold, Sara also felt unbearably hot; flashing between both extremes almost as though he had a fever. He could hardly breathe and clawed as his throat, gasping in the thin air around him.

Then, similar to his last dream, Sara could feel their arms wrapping around him just like before. But this time, they didn't feel possessive, they felt safer, as though they were trying to shelter and comfort him.

The closer their arms wrapped around him, the easier it became to breathe. He could almost feel them shaking as those arms held him...

"...Please...Find me..." the voice whispered weakly in his ear, "...I don't want to be alone anymore. I want...to be with you..."

Then, just as suddenly as the sensation started, the feeling faded away and Sara was enveloped by a dreamless sleep. A sweet oblivion where nothing could trouble him. An escape from whoever was trying so desperately to invade his heart...

* * *

"...Your Highness." came a familiar voice from above him, rousing Sara from his sleep.

"Berias?" Sara blinked before snatching his glasses from the nightstand and sitting up. After seeing that it was still dark outside the ship he asked simply, "What is so important that you would wake me at this hour Berias? What time is it anyway?"

Berias bowed, "Forgive me Your Majesty, but I heard you cry out in your sleep and I was concerned."

Sara raised an eyebrow, "That's all?"

Berias nodded, "Yes Sir."

"I see..." Sara mused, still thinking about the dream, "...well there's really no need to worry. I just had another bad dream that's all."

"A bad dream?" Berias asked, sitting on the edge of Sara's bed, "Is the same one you had yesterday?"

Sara shook his head, "Not exactly, but it was similar."

Then Berias noticed the sweat beading down Sara's brow and he once again reached for his forehead to feel his temperature, "You have a temperature Your Majesty, are you sure that you're feeling well?"

Sara didn't answer, nor did he pull his hand away as Berias was expecting. Instead, Sara just sat there quietly, inwardly feeling very unsure of what was happening to him. And he let Berias use his power to help reduce the temperature a bit; which did help Sara feel a little better, at least physically.

It troubled Sara that these dreams effected him so much and he couldn't even remember them after waking up. All that lingered was the sensation of someone holding him protectively in their arms. But no one was there when Sara woke up from the dreams. He always woke up alone in the dark. And he didn't sense magic or Esoteric skills at work so why was this happening to him? Who was calling to him? And why did their absence bother him so much when they were gone...?

Once Berias removed his hand and began to stand up, Sara did the most unexpected thing Berias expected by leaning forward and resting his head on his shoulder. He didn't say anything at first and just sat there, feeling such unspoken relief at having Berias there. To have anyone actually there when he woke up.

Shocked by this, Berias asked, "Your Highness...?"

"Just..." Sara began softly, almost in a childish way, "Just let me stay like this for awhile, Berias."

Berias eyes softened and nodded simply, pulling him closer, "Alright."

It always surprised Berias when Sara had rare moments like this. Moments when he allowed himself to just be a boy again; an uncertain, confused, and vulnerable boy. Because no matter how strong Sara was, no matter whether or not he was a legal adult in the eyes of others, no matter whether or not Sara was his King, first and foremost, he was family.

From the moment they met, Berias knew exactly who Sara was and chose to protect him, no matter the cost. Because Berias had lost many cherished members of his family when their homeland fell into decay and began to die. Therefore, Sara was very precious to Berias and he would do anything to see him happy. But on the other hand, Berias was still his bodyguard and would do what needed to be done to keep him safe, even despite Sara's wishes. He would also do anything if it would ensure that whatever happiness his young King gained was real.

Sara had been lied to most of his life by others; but most of the lies were the ones that he told everyone else. And he told these lies only because there was something to gain from them. Something that Sara felt he couldn't obtain otherwise because being honest never amounted to anything in his eyes...

At least, not until Yuri appeared.

A false smile curled on his lips so often when Sara was in front of others, and only the Demon King, Yuri, had ever made Sara truly smile and laugh genuinely. Only Yuri was able to ease the loneliness that Sara had endured over the years because Sara didn't know how to trust anyone else besides Berias. He didn't know how to let in more then one person into the innermost corners of his closed heart at a time, if at all.

Berias understood though. He understood one of the reasons why Sara felt so empty most of his life. It often happened with others like Sara, but that was a secret that would do Sara no good in knowing. Therefore, Berias kept it locked in his heart in a place that not even Sara's powers of suggestion could reach. Berias had made certain of that.

Still, had the revelation about Sara's mother triggered some of these regressed emotions? Or had it been the Demon King, who was slowly but surely softening Sara's heart? It might even be a bit of both in Berias's opinion.

But all that really mattered to Berias was making sure that Sara knew that he was always there, in any way that he needed him to be. As his uncle, his protector, as his loyal servant, it didn't matter; so long as Sara understood that out of all the people in his life, that Berias would always be there and would be the one person who would never abandon him. Even if everyone else did...

* * *

Immediately upon Sara's arrival, Yuri noticed how tired he looked. Still, Yuri didn't say anything because he was just happy to see him.

It had been almost half a year now since they last saw each other, and Yuri for one looked forward to starting their friendship over again with a clean slate. Because he still really liked Sara, despite what happened between them before, and Yuri truly believed that together they were going to change the world for the better between human and Demon tribes.

"Yuri!" Sara beamed brightly despite his weariness and skipped over to him, "I'm so happy to see you!"

Yuri beamed back, "I'm glad to see you too, Sara."

"Its been a while, Lord Weller," Berias bowed slightly, "Have you been well?"

Conrad nodded, "I've been very well thank you. And you? How have things been going in Small Shimaron?"

"Progress is slow in regards to restoring complete order over the country due to the chaos still taking place in Big Shimaron, but we haven't had any major incidents. There have just been many outlaws roaming across our borders, most of them former soldiers that served King Ranjeel who deserted or were otherwise exiled. It seems that the unrest in his country is spilling over into the nearby territories because he can't contain it the way he is now; so close to losing the throne," Berias explained, "However, with no other rightful heir to the throne besides yourself, you can understand that deciding upon another House to take the throne is a cause for debate. Many want the throne, but few are willing to shoulder the burden of the mess that King Ranjeel has made of the country."

Conrad raised an eyebrow, glancing over at the two Kings who were telling each other what they had been up to lately. Then he faced Berias again and asked seriously, "And what about King Saralegui? What are his plans?"

Berias was quite for a moment, carefully thinking it over before he answered, "His plans remain the same. To unite both Big Shimaron and Small Shimaron. However, he wishes to do so without needless conflict. Also, Small Shimaron needs to be fortified and secured before we attempt anything," he smiled lightly, "It will take time, but I'm confident that His Majesty can do it," but then, his face fell slightly and carefully, Berias whispered quietly to Conrad, "I'm concerned though that His Highness has been unwell lately. There is still much to do in Small Shimaron but he insisted upon coming here. I do not think he is planning anything, but I implore you that you allow him some quality time with King Saralegui. He needs to talk to someone about what has been bothering him and the only one I have seen him open up to is King Yuri. His Majesty won't tell me what it is."

"And that's why he's here?" Conrad asked in an undertone.

Berias nodded.

"Hey!" Yuri called, "What are you two whispering about over there?"

Smiling, Conrad called back, "Its a secret!"

Yuri laughed, "Oh, so that's how it is? Ok, be that way! We're heading back to the castle though, so you better hurry up Conrad!"

"You too, Berias," Sara added with a grin.

The two guardians looked at each other before nodding and following after their two young charges. And by unspoken consent, they agreed to talk more about this later. But for now, Berias was just relieved that already, Sara seemed happier.

For some reason, being with the Demon King had that effect on others; which was the main reason why, at that time when Alazon appeared to take Yuri, Berias had stepped in to save the Demon King. Because he was the only one who Berias believed could fill the gap in Sara's life that even now his King was unaware that he had...

* * *

"So what would you like to do first Sara?" Yuri asked happily.

Sara smiled, "Anything that you want to do will be fine Yuri. This is your castle after all."

Yuri sighed, "I'm just glad Wolfram isn't around right now. He'd probably yell at me the whole time you were here."

"Lord Bielefeld isn't here?" Sara blinked. Then he chuckled, "I wondered why it seemed quieter around you today. So where is he?"

Yuri winced, "Well, that's kind of a long story. But the main thing is that there were some family problems at home and Wolfram had to be there to help resolve it. It looks like some people still aren't happy that we're engaged. Not that it bothers me, because to be honest I've been trying to get out of it since it first happened. It was an accident after all. Hopefully I can keep things the way they are now and we'll be engaged till the end of time. Because I do NOT want to get married to another guy."

That surprised Sara and he stopped walking to stare at Yuri. _So he's unhappy with the engagement? This is the first I've heard about this. Not that I can entirely blame him, Lord Bielefeld is a bit of a brat from where I stand. I would be so much better for Yuri..._Sara blushed though at the childish thought and shook his head before continuing after Yuri on the way to the carriage.

Once they were settled inside the carriage, Yuri added bashfully, "I mean, I like Wolfram, but not like that. I keep trying to tell him that but he's so stubborn! I'm beginning to wonder if I should have-" he shook his head, "-wait, no, I don't want that either."

"Yuri, it's ok," Sara smiled, "I understand where you're coming from. Believe it or not, I once had the same problem before..."

Yuri's eyes widened, "Whoa! You were engaged?"

Sara shook his head with a knowing grin, "No, but I almost was. She was quite taken with me and her parents insisted upon a match maker meeting. And that was..." his smile faded a little as he explained, "...that was when my father was still alive."

"Oh yeah, he died nearly three years ago now didn't he?" Yuri said sadly, "That must have been hard for you, Sara."

Sara shrugged though and looked out the window idly, resting his head on his chin as he said, "It didn't make all that much of a difference really. It wasn't like he was around much when he was alive either," he glanced back at Yuri, who looked terribly concerned about him, and smiled again, "I think this meeting was one of the few times my father ever acknowledged me openly, but maybe that was only because we had company, I honestly don't know. Still, the point is, this young noblewoman was completely infatuated with me to the point of obsession. It was amusing at first but I quickly put a stop to it."

Yuri blinked, "How?"

Amused by Yuri's usual naivete, Sara smirked and asked, "How do you think?"

At that, Yuri leaned back in his seat and looked at Sara carefully, trying to gauge what he was implying. Then, he said quietly, "So you used your powers on her, didn't you?"

Sara nodded.

After that, Yuri completely shocked Sara by reaching for his hand and cupping it between his own and looking directly into Sara's eyes as he said, "Sara, you can't cheat peoples feelings like that. Caring about someone means that when there's a problem, you try to work it out together. Even if the feeling is one sided, you have to try and make them understand your position. Believe me, I know its a pain and I know that it takes a long time, but at least you know those feelings aren't fabricated."

Sara gasped, and then looked at Yuri affectionately; which of course Yuri didn't notice at first. The warmth of Yuri's hands against his cool skin made Sara's heart melt a little more inside. This feeling, this _'one-sided'_ feeling as Yuri put it, Sara was beginning to understand it just now after what Yuri said...

But, was it really one-sided...?

The last time they had met like this in Small Shimaron, Sara was fully aware that Yuri was painfully alert to his alluring presence. He had seen Yuri staring at his lips as they walked in the gardens. And Sara had heard Yuri's heart pounding because of how conscious he was of Sara's body and his scent in the coffin when they were hiding from Gerald's men.

Sara knew that Yuri had felt all that, and that he was completely unaware of what that implied.

Sara was reluctant to remove his hand from Yuri's but he did so anyway as he said, "Well, this was long before I met you so I didn't care how wrong it was to do what I did. I just wanted her out of my life. I didn't know what to feel and I was unsure of what I wanted then. After all, I was only fourteen at the time. You must realize, Yuri, that I was still just a boy back then. I didn't know how to behave around women like that, at least not as much as I do now, and she was very persistent. She even had us _'accidentally'_ locked in a room together to try and seduce me."

"So what happened?" Yuri asked carefully.

"I did the only thing I could do in a situation like that," Sara explained simply, "I made her realize that I was not the man for her and told her to give up on me. And despite what you might think, I DID try to reason with her. I don't cheat my way out of everything, Yuri," he said a bit coldly, "I just didn't trust that she would give up so I made certain of it. I did this..." he added sadly, once again telling Yuri something painfully honest, "...I did it to protect myself. I don't let anyone into my heart unless I'm certain they won't leave me."

"Sara..." Yuri whispered, taking his hands again, "I understand. And I promise that I won't leave you. I still think of you as one of my closest friends, and friends are always there to help when you go in a bad direction. That's why I'm really proud of you for not using your powers like that as much anymore. I know it will take time, but I'm sure you'll learn to trust people. There are more trustworthy people in the world then you might believe, Sara," he grinned, "And I'm going to prove it!"


	3. Chapter 3: Yelshi

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, this is purely fan-made!

Chapter 3: Yelshi

When they finally got to the castle, Gwendal of course wanted to get some official business out of the way with King Saralegui before he and Yuri did anything. Mainly, it was just asking them in person about the same thing Berias told Conrad, about the current situation in Small Shimaron and Big Shimaron. Of course, Gwendal had already gotten similar reports from Yosak, but talking to Sara confirmed these things for him.

"So other then the increase in outlaws," Gwendal asked them, "Nothing else has happened yet in Big Shimaron?"

Berias nodded, "No. The council meetings are still taking place but it is taking longer than expected to decide upon a new King or whether to force Ranjeel to also step down from ruling the country as they had with King Belar. They're concerned that doing so that it will weaken the authority of Big Shimaron over the lesser countries because their rulers would have been dethroned twice in a row in only a few short years. You can understand them being reluctant to do so then unless they are certain that the next ruler can stabilize the country before it falls further apart."

Sara nodded in agreement, "Hopefully by securing Small Shimaron, they will realize that I am just that person," he smirked, "While doing so has taken a bit longer then I hoped, we are still making quick progress to that end. Therefore-"

"Wait," Gunter interjected, "If there really is as much to do as you say there is, then why come here now? Unless..." he glanced at Conrad instinctively, wondering of Sara was plotting to use him in his plans like the last time.

Noticing his reaction, Sara replied, "I assure you, I'm not here for Lord Weller. As nice as that would be to have him clean up the mess for me, I would still have to crush him once I'm ready to unite Big and Small Shimaron," then he laughed to lighten the mood, "And Yuri would be very upset if I did something like that to his dear bodyguard. I'd rather not get the Demon King angry with me, because I've see the results of his rage first hand. Besides that..." he added more lightly, "...I really am trying to believe what Yuri said about trusting others. Lord Weller is a good man, I just have to learn to see that."

"Sara," Yuri smiled hopefully.

"Although, in answer to your question Lord Von Voltaire, there is a reason I'm here," Sara explained, "It's a selfish reason, I know, but I just had to see Yuri. I suppose that's only because I grow impatient when it comes to visiting my dear friend Yuri. I needed some time away from the castle anyway and I thought where better to go then the Great Demon Kingdom? Besides, I was certain that you would all believe I was up to no good if I asked Yuri to come to Small Shimaron while the country is in this current state..." he winked at Yuri, "How can I gain his trust again if I can't even do something as obvious as that? I took that trust for granted before; I don't intend to let that happen again."

Gwendal seemed skeptical but nodded nevertheless, "Very well, if that is all, then you may go now Your Highness. Von Christ and I still have a lot of our own work to take care of today."

Sara nodded to each of them in turn, "Thank you Lord Von Voltaire, Lord Von Christ, " then he turned to Yuri and playfully repeated his own question from before, "So what would you like to do first, Yuri?"

Yuri crossed his arms thoughtfully for a moment before grinning boyishly, "I know, come on," he said, taking Sara by the hand, "This is one of my favorite things to do. I'm sure you'll like it."

Sara blinked in confusion, but nodded anyway and followed Yuri outside.

* * *

Sara looked at the large leather glove curiously and asked, "And, what is the point of this activity again?"

Yuri smiled, "That's what's great about it, there IS no point. It's just for fun and besides, its good practice. So Sara, put the glove on and I'll throw the ball to you."

Sara did so although it felt incredibly awkward on his hand and waited for Yuri to throw the ball. In his mind, Sara calculated how hard Yuri was going to throw it-most likely rather softly since Sara was inexperienced-and were the ball would come flying at him. What Sara didn't calculate was his own reaction though. He thought out this simple activity so carefully in his mind and yet when Yuri threw the ball, Sara completely missed.

"That's ok Sara, just throw it back and we'll try again," Yuri called encouragingly.

Sara nodded and lazily tossed the ball back, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

As the two of them continued on like that, Berias and Conrad both watched each of them affectionately. Somehow, it seemed so fulfilling to see their two young Kings just act like regular friends spending time together. Although, Yuri acted this way all the time. But seeing Sara so unsure and even, if possible, a little shy, about doing something like this made Berias smile warmly.

"His Majesty has never had a true friend before," Berias told Conrad suddenly, "Being with King Yuri will certainly do him some good in learning what it is like to believe in someone besides me. That's the only reason I let him do this when he has been so uneasy recently."

"Uneasy? About what?" Conrad asked simply.

Berias looked at him and said, "His Majesty has been suffering the past few days from nightmares that he either can't remember or refuses to talk to me about. I have a suspicion as to why he's having them but I have no idea why those feelings would be surfacing now. Perhaps it is because of my absence after failing to capture you, Lord Weller, and he was left alone..." turning back to watch Yuri and Sara playing catch back and forth like a pair of young boys, he added, "...He'll never admit to this, but I know that unconsciously King Saralegui fears to be alone. I know one reason is obviously because he's afraid of being abandoned because of what my sister did. But there's another reason. A reason that I think may be the cause of his nightmares. I just don't have the heart to tell him, it will only make things worse for him in the end. Especially since he hasn't quite settled his feelings towards his mother yet."

"Ah," Conrad said, crossing his arms and leaning against the railing, "So this is a family matter? There seems to be a lot of those around here lately. His Eminence also has been dealing with something like that. His grandmother just passed away recently and so he had to return home for awhile. He should be back by tomorrow though."

"I see," Berias replied simply before asking, "Lord Weller?"

"Yes?" Conrad asked.

"I swore to Saralegui that I would not keep any more secrets about who he really is, but if there was one secret that would hurt him, should I still tell him? How can he learn to trust if even now, I'm still hiding things from him?" Berias asked honestly.

Conrad was about to reply when Yuri skipped over, beaming, and said, "Did you see that Conrad? Sara totally just threw the ball so hard that I almost didn't catch it. But never mind that, lets go get some lunch, I'm starving!"

Conrad smiled, "I'm sure you are. The two of you were at it for the better part of an hour."

Yuri blinked, "Really? I didn't notice," then he turned back to Sara and waved, "Hey, Sara, lets go get something to eat, then there's this other game that I think you'll like much better that we can play next. Sound good?"

Sara nodded and walked over next to Yuri, smiling unsurely, "Sure. By the way, you're a very good teacher Yuri, I never thought I could throw anything like that. This _'Baseball' _sport must be very important to you."

"Yeah, Baseball is like the best sport ever made!" Yuri grinned. "What kind of games do you like Sara?"

Sara shrugged, "I don't really play many games Yuri. I hardly played anything when I was a child either. Still," he smiled warmly, blushing slightly, "I did enjoy playing catch with you."

Yuri nodded, smiling simply, "I'm glad."

"It was...different," Sara chuckled, "Such a simple activity and yet I couldn't seem to get it right until you showed me how. I suppose this time, I'M the clueless one aren't I?"

"Aw, that's so mean Sara!" Yuri pouted playfully, "Just because I like simple things doesn't mean-"

_No, he can't have you...Not after I finally found you..._

Sara flinched suddenly as that voice filled the back of his mind and he spun around with a startled gasp. His long golden hair went flying in his face as Sara turned to face the courtyard that they had been playing catch in. Everything then went slow and silent as he turned; save for his heart drumming painfully against his thin ribcage.

Just then, in the briefest of moments, Sara could have sworn he saw a flash of someone with golden hair just like his, surrounded by trees bursting with thousands of cherry blossoms. Their eyes matched too, and were filled with the same longing. The longing for someone who understood them...

Sara hadn't even realized that he had stepped forward, reaching for that person, until his hair settled back into place and his vision blurred back to normal. Still, his body was in shock. Who was that? Sara had seen them so suddenly that he was unable to discern any features other than the coloring but still, why did this person keep appearing?

"Sara?" Yuri asked with concern, reaching for Sara's shoulder, "Are you ok?"

Sara jolted a bit when Yuri's contacted his shoulder, but resisted the urge to pull away because of how he was feeling right now. His heart was racing, his breathing was labored, his body was shaking, all because of such a fleeting moment. But this wasn't fear he felt, it was...something else...

Sara didn't reply to Yuri's question either. Because he could not seem to find his voice for some reason. There were so many unanswered questions swirling dizzily in his mind, making Sara forget where he was and who was watching. Mainly, the two most important people in his life. Berias. And Yuri...

But, just who was this person who kept reaching out for him?

Why did they want to be with him so badly?

Why did they keep calling him?

And, why did Sara feel so happy seeing them for the first time just now...?

* * *

For the remainder of the day, Sara fervently focused all of his attention on moving from activity to activity with Yuri in order to forget his feelings of deep yearning for the stranger he beheld before. That's why he came here in the first place, to forget, and to immerse himself in getting to know Yuri better then he ever did before.

Although, in truth, maybe Sara was trying to better understand himself by engaging in things he had never done before. Because as Berias pointed out, he had never really had any friends his own age before. In fact, he had never had a friend at all...

Just having some genuine time alone with Yuri without his noisy fiance' or his ever watchful Great Wiseman looming over them, felt absolutely liberating. For the first time, Sara was genuinely enjoying himself and didn't care to hide that joy. Because for once, it was real. Only with Yuri, did Sara feel as if the lies he had been telling himself and to everyone else held no meaning. He didn't have to lie to get what he wanted.

That, was Yuri's miracle.

Even so, as the day grew later, Sara began to feel more restless. He was certain that the moment he closed his eyes, that person would appear. Sara was frightened of that, only because he was frightened of the unrequited yearning it left when it was over. Therefore, Sara kept prolonging the inevitable by talking with Yuri about their interests. And in turn, Yuri learned a lot about Sara that he never knew before...

Yuri always knew that Sara was a clever person, but he never realized he had such a sentimental side. As they talked, Yuri learned that Sara enjoyed reading outside a lot in the lofty shade of a tree after a long ride on his prized stallion, sometimes watching the clouds go by. He also liked to watch people go about their daily business as he walked along the streets pretending to ignore them. Sara was always attentive to what others said about him, and usually if they said a snide remark, he flashed them a disarming smile and that usually shut them up.

These were all little things about his personality but Yuri still felt that much closer with each one Sara shared. As it grew darker outside though, even Yuri realized that Sara was just stalling. It was almost like he was scared of something, but what? Did have something to do with what happened earlier...?

* * *

"Seriously, Berias, is Sara ok?" Yuri asked since Berias had insisted upon Sara finally retiring to his room for the night.

"He has been acting a bit strange," Conrad observed, "Is he well?"

Berias bowed to them and replied simply, "His Majesty will be just fine. He just needs some rest. Besides, King Saralegui isn't used to being so physically active the way you are. I'm sure that today's activities tired him out."

"If that was the case, then why didn't he say so?" Conrad asked suspiciously.

Berias thought about it for a moment but instead of answering his question, turned and asked Yuri seriously, "King Yuri, do you truly care about His Majesty?"

Conrad frowned, "What is the meaning of this? How can you ask him such a-"

Berias narrowed his eyes at Conrad before turning back to Yuri, "Well, what is your answer?"

"Of course I care! He might have hurt me before, but I decided that I would be there for him, no matter what." Yuri exclaimed. Then meeting Berias's stern gaze, Yuri said simply, "Something's going on isn't it? Sara just isn't acting entirely like himself today. Not that I know that much about it but...he seems scared of something. And Sara doesn't seem like the kind of guy that scares easily. Even I can tell that much."

That's when Berias admitted, "There is, but I honestly don't know how to save him from this, King Yuri. I fear that meeting his mother for the first time might have brought back feelings that he had long since buried. But you-" he looked at Yuri seriously, "-you're the only one that he might open up to." then, Berias knelt before Yuri and pleaded, "Please, I need your help discovering what is troubling His Majesty. I tried to do so myself, but ever since he learned I was his uncle, King Saralegui has become more guarded, even towards me. I don't have the heart to ask him if what is bothering is the other secret that I withheld from him, even after telling him the truth about my sister. It would only break his heart to know that."

"What are you talking about?" Yuri asked uncertainly, "What other secret?"

"If I told you-" Berias said simply, "-he would never forgive me. Especially since I haven't even told him that yet. I want to tell him, but I can't find the words. And my sister, I doubt even she could bear the thought of losing her son for a second time."

"Second...?" Conrad asked.

"You must understand Lord Weller," Berias said, standing back up again, "That there are many reasons why King Saralegui is slow to open his heart to anyone. Before he met King Yuri, he only opened up to me and no one else. Little by little, though he started to change. But those changes, I'm afraid, have awakened old fears. He seeks a companion to end his loneliness and I no longer qualify for that. What's more, it is rare for him to let anyone see his true self in the first place. However, once he does-" he warned, looking straight into Yuri's dark eyes, "-he'll never let them go; for fear of being left behind and forgotten by those he cares about. So think carefully before you decide to continue raising his hopes, or it may break him."

* * *

Far away, in a land only visited in his dreams, the person from Sara's vision stood staring down a simple garden path; with loose cherry blossoms fluttering down and getting stuck in his long golden hair. It was so brief, the moment when their minds finally touched in more then just the dreams, and he savored that moment. It meant that their link was becoming stronger.

Soon, it would become unbreakable...and bring them together at last.

"Master Yelshi!" a voice called, one of the servants no less, and curtsied before him just as the image completely faded away, "You should not be outside, you'll catch a chill out here."

Yelshi narrowed his gaze in contempt and said in a dangerously low voice, "Don't pretend like you care. None of you care..." and he looked away, suddenly looking extremely lonely.

"Don't say that Master Yelshi, of course we care. You are our Master, and we are obliged to serve you and take care of your well-being," she replied nervously.

"Master...?" Yelshi repeated, tasting the word, and finding it very bitter, "No, I am no master of anything; let alone any of you. I'm nothing but a prisoner in this place and you know that. But I understand. If you did start to actually care, even in the smallest way, it wouldn't change anything. You couldn't free me. No one can. Except maybe...for that person."

"That person...?" she blinked innocently, "Who?"

A feral smile curled on his lips and Yelshi, gliding past her back to the mansion, said coolly, "The one who I believe will finally save me from this place. The only one who really can because he holds a part of me that not even the real masters of this place can take away from me. They can take my freedom, but they can't take the part of myself that belongs only to that person now. You can go report THAT to your true master. I'll be in my room until then..."

As Yelshi entered the main house, his cruel smile faded and he stopped just inside the door and looked back at the poor maid, who was just standing there completely stunned. Then his expression began softening and Yelshi wondered, _Maybe, I was a bit too cruel? That girl only just started working here a few weeks ago and she waits on me hand and foot with that ignorant smile only because she doesn't know any better. Of course she wouldn't know why I'm really here, in this isolated place. Trapped in a gilded cage. Where the only escape is my own thoughts and..._

Yelshi closed his eyes as tears of bitter joy flowed freely down his cheeks at the thought of the first time he made contact with him, Sara, and how wonderful it felt to embrace the heart and mind of one person in all the world who would understand him better then anyone else...

His twin brother...

It had only happened by mere chance but, Yelshi had been wandering the halls when he overheard one of his _'Keepers' _talking about someone named Saralegui. That was how Yelshi learned that he was in fact a twin. And, somewhere far beyond this place of false beauty, there was someone out there that could help him escape this falsehood once and for all. Someone who would fill the hole in his heart forever just by being there.

But first, Yelshi had to restore their bond completely. He was sure that they had one, being twins and all. And only then, could they communicate directly.

So it was decided.

Yelshi was going to find this person no matter how much it hurt to overuse his powers and extend them that far away. But Yelshi was willing to endure that because he had a beloved brother who was out there waiting for him. A precious family that he have lived the last sixteen years without having. And as long as Yelshi had him, he would never need anyone else...

He would never, have to be alone again...


	4. Chapter 4: Gardens of Deceit

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, this is purely fan-made!

**Note: **Hello readers! As you may have noticed in the previous chapter, I have finally introduced Yelshi officially as Sara's twin brother. And it doesn't even have to be a long one (although the long ones are my favorite!) but please, if you could just let me know how I'm doing by your reviews that would be great. Because, I'm so excited to do this story! I love twins, and I love Sara, so when I first found out he had a twin in the original story of Kyo Kara Maoh from the novels, I was totally psyched! So if you love twins too, please review and maybe even tell me your favorite pair of anime twins!

Chapter 4: Gardens of Deceit

It was strange...

This place always seemed to be in a state of springtime, when the blossoms were full and the air was warm and sweet. Snow never fell here. Or if it did, it never touched the ground. This place was enchanted; painting a constant picture of perfection to mask the tribulations within.

These trees, this place, this season, it was all Yelshi had ever known his entire life. He was born with immense power, but Yelshi's body had always been frail, so it was difficult for him to call upon it. Although, part of the reason he was so frail is because they never allowed him to challenge himself. They were always paranoid that he would fall ill and their plans would be ruined. True, Yelshi did get sick easily but again, that was their fault for not letting him outside very much.

Besides that, Yelshi was allowed to do whatever he wanted. But, what could he possibly desire when everything was handed to him? There was no challenge, nothing to stop him from obtaining anything except for his freedom.

Ever since he was a small child, Yelshi wanted nothing more then a real family and to get out of this place. As beautiful as it was, he knew what it really was. This place, was his cage. But why it was Yelshi still had no idea. Certainly, they coveted his powers, but there was another underlying reason why they went to such lengths to keep him contained...

Yelshi had tried to escape before, but it ended in failure because of his accursed weak body. He hadn't even made it halfway through the forest that surrounded the manor before he fainted from the cold. They had ruled out the harshest punishment they dared without killing him but Yelshi endured it with an emotionless mask. Only to cry later when he was all alone.

Therefore, Yelshi began to bide his time and play the part of an obedient captive until his chance appeared. And that chance had finally come now, after all these years, when he managed to touch the mind of his long lost twin brother, Saralegui...

At first, all he intended to do was contact him but then, Yelshi felt Sara's entire being resonate with him and his resolve wavered. All Yelshi could do was wrap his arms around his brother, savoring the connection with someone who knew his same pain and loneliness, and hold him. He knew he was trying to ask for help but, Yelshi was overwhelmed by the urge to hug his brother, even if it was only in their dreams.

Just holding him was Yelshi's salvation. He had never embraced anyone like this. Yelshi didn't even realize he could care enough about anyone to do so. This closeness was something Yelshi had craved his entire life and so when it became possible, he could not hold back. Of course, Yelshi felt Sara's fear and confusion at the embrace but Yelshi intended to make him understand that he was loved. This feeling, although they knew nothing about each other, was the first real thing either of them had felt in a very long time. So it was really no wonder that it confused him.

Even so, Yelshi was the one who paid the price for each time he slipped into Sara through their faded bond. Sara felt phantoms of his pain but Yelshi felt all of it. His body would begin to shake violently and convulse as his insides grew cold. Yet his skin would burn like the harsh light of a noonday sun. It became almost impossible to breathe and the world lurched beneath him as Yelshi curled in on himself. But, once that bond was complete between them, the pain would stop and it wouldn't hurt anymore.

It only hurt now because Yelshi was the one forcing open the link between them that had laid dormant for the last sixteen years. The bond was there, but it had regressed so deep inside of either of them that wrenching it out of the shadows in their hearts was difficult. Especially when only Yelshi was fighting to awaken it while Sara still remained unaware of it.

Yelshi had no intention of letting Sara suffer so he took the pain willingly upon himself. This was the first real thing he had ever felt towards another person. He wanted so badly to be beside Sara, to protect him, and to be his twin brother. Together, surely, they would have unimaginable power and no one could separate them ever again.

And maybe, just maybe, Sara knew who their mother was. Unlike Sara, Yelshi had absolutely no memory of their mother, not even the faltering wisp of a half forgotten dream. To him, there was nothing before this place. Nothing, except for Yelshi's yearning for a family that he knew, without a doubt, he had once had before being spirited away...

When everyone else thought he was dead...

* * *

Sara was so relieved when he slept through the entire night without having one of those strange dreams. But also, in a way, disappointed as well. Almost as if Sara actually wanted to see that person again.

The early morning sun seemed so much brighter today though and Sara smiled. Today was going to be a wonderful day to spend with Yuri. Although, he knew perfectly well that both Lord Von Bielefeld and the Great Wiseman would be returning today. Ruining everything.

Even so, Sara had still cherished the rare time he had received yesterday with Yuri and didn't mind so much that they were going to be there. He had gotten what he came for. At least, in part. And Sara still had his whole life to win Yuri over. So there was no need to rush things; even as impatient as Sara was, he still wanted to make sure he completely won Yuri's heart this time around.

Berias of course was right there to greet him after Sara got dressed. And he too seemed relieved that his King didn't look as pale as he had yesterday.

So Berias bowed and asked, "Good morning Your Highness, did you sleep well?"

Sara nodded, smiling softly, "I did. And thank you, Berias..."

Berias looked up, "For what?" he asked.

"I know how concerned you've been about me and I'm sorry that I haven't been very grateful to you recently. I do appreciate your services and I..." Sara glanced away unsurely as he added, "...I will try to be more straightforward about my health from now on. You are only here to protect me. But how can you if I do not tell you when something is wrong? You'll have to forgive me, I haven't been myself the last few days but I do feel better now. All thanks to you and our beloved Demon King."

Berias nodded, "I understand Your Highness. Even a King as great as yourself has limits. I'm certain that this small vacation will do you a great deal of good," he flashed one of his rare smiles at his King and added, "And nothing would give me more satisfaction then to see you continue just as you are. Becoming an even better man then ever before."

Sara chuckled, "Getting sentimental on me again, Berias?"

Berias's face resumed its seriousness and he bowed, "No Your Majesty. I was simply stating my opinion."

Sara raised his eyebrow but decided not to pursue the subject and glided past Berias, "Well, in any event, lets go join Yuri for breakfast. I heard he has something special planned for us today once his fiance' returns. As well as His Eminence."

"Yes Sir," Berias bowed, following after his King; smiling to himself because he seemed much better today.

But little did he know, that this was only the calm before the storm. When the truth would make itself known, and everything would change...

* * *

It appeared, upon Sara's arrival, that those two had already returned late the previous night while he was asleep. They had both returned much earlier then anyone expected. Mainly, Sara was sure, because they had heard that he was there.

Therefore, the room was in an uproar when Berias and Sara walked it.

Yuri was getting thoroughly scolded by his fiance' for not telling him that the King of Small Shimaron was visiting while he was away. Meanwhile, Murata was trying to calm the fuming blond and reason with him. Although, Murata did it rather halfheartedly because he still seemed a bit emotionally drained from his trip and having to say goodbye to his dying grandmother. He couldn't completely hide his grief, even now. Which only proved that the Great Wiseman too, at heart, was still just as human as Sara was.

Gwendal fervently ignored the chaos and focused on finishing his food so that he could resume working. While Gunter was trying to pry Wolfram off of Yuri who seemed totally panic-stricken due to the unusual intensity of his rage. Conrad meanwhile, simply smiled in amusement along with Gretta, Yuri's adopted daughter, because they both knew that Wolfram's rage masked his genuine love and concern for Yuri's well-being. He just didn't know how to express it very well any other way.

Seeing all this, Sara couldn't help but laugh and said, "My, aren't we lively this morning?"

Finally managing to escape Wolfram's vice-like grip, Yuri laughed nervously, "Yeah, if 'lively' is what you would call this madness," then he smiled, "Anyway, I'm glad you're up. I was kinda worried about you after what happened yesterday. Are you sure that everything is ok?"

Glancing at the others, Sara shrugged, "What can I say? To be perfectly honest, I have been a little on edge lately. But, spending time with you has started to help me relax. And I thank you for that Yuri," he smiled, refraining from taking Yuri's hands if only to prevent an explosive reaction from Wolfram, and added, "I slept very well last night for the first time in days, which may have been just what I needed. Besides that, I had a lot of fun with you. It was the first time I've ever played those sorts of games. I was so used to playing games alone as a child, especially the one where I..." he trailed off before saying anything too honest and asked Yuri, "The point is, you really have helped me, Yuri. Thank you."

"No problem," Yuri nodded, glancing at Berias unsurely before saying, "Anyway, I was just talking with everyone and they agreed that we should go visit the hot springs before you leave. I mean, I had a lot of fun playing all those games with you but I didn't know you weren't feeling well. So to help with that, I thought we could all go to relax there. Lady Celli said that she would arrange this spa thing personally," he laughed nervously, "It seems that Lady Celli has this whole private spring over in Spitzbeg territory that she likes to escape to from time to time and she offered to let us use it. She just left a moment ago to make the arrangements."

"Lady Celli?" Sara blinked before realizing- "Oh, you mean the previous Demon Queen, Lady Cecile' Von Spitzbeg. The mother of these three brothers so I've heard," he nodded at each of them, "Well, when she returns I'll be sure to thank her personally for her kind gesture."

Wolfram snorted turning his head and crossing his arms, "You had better. My mother is a very generous woman so you should be very grateful! She doesn't let just anyone use that place. I doubt she would have if it wasn't for Yuri asking with that ridiculously boyish grin of his. It's despicable!"

Yuri rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah..."

Sara suppressed another chuckle before turning to Murata solemnly and offering, "I'm terribly sorry to hear about your grandmother. You have my deepest sympathy for your loss."

Murata seemed genuinely surprised by that and returned a weak smile, "Well, she's had a long run. But in the end, cancer is a hard thing to fight when you grow old so-"

"It's alright, you don't have to say it," Sara interjected kindly before he quoted a line from one of his favorite plays, "'_Time is something that no one can escape. It ravages the world, yet it it brings about new change, and always moves forward. To progress is the mission of living. As dying is the great journey to the world beyond, where loved ones await, and where others wait to be born...'_"

"I recognize that phrase..." Gunter mused thoughtfully, "...isn't it from the play Gardens of Deceit?"

Sara nodded, "Yes. Its one of my favorites; perhaps because I respected the main character for getting his revenge in the end without shedding blood," then he chuckled in amusement, "Funny isn't it? That vengeance could be portrayed as something just and good when it is such a meaningless thing. Vengeance doesn't change the past, nor can it make the future better. Still," Sara caught himself and looked back at Murata with a kind smile, "The point of all that was, just because she is gone doesn't mean that its over. You yourself are proof of that. So you will see her again, I'm sure."

"Well, thank you, I suppose," Murata replied unsurely, "I'll keep that in mind."

"And I thought I was the one being too sentimental Your Highness," Berias laughed lightly.

But when he did, Sara stared at his protector in amazement. This was the first time he had ever laughed, let alone made a joke like that...

What could that mean? Was Berias also showing more of his true self? The self that not even Sara knew?All Sara knew was that something was changing. HE, was changing. But whether or not those changes were going to last or if was just because they were in Yuri's presence Sara was unsure.

Although, Sara couldn't wait to find out...

* * *

"Once I gather my strength, I'm going to try to see him again. But, will he respond...?" Yelshi asked the empty air, watching the pink petals fall, and thinking of Sara, "Am I being selfish for wanting him in my life? Saralegui..." he whispered his name like a prayer and snatched a blossom from the air, cupping it in his pale thin hands, and breathing softly, "...please save me."

After that, Yelshi dropped the blossom out the window and turned away from it. Meanwhile, the fragile little blossom fluttered aimlessly on the back of the wind, raising higher and higher until it towered over the mansion.

Swaying above it, the manor looked so peaceful to the petals churning above it in the warm winds, ever watchful of the world below...

Although the mansion was enclosed in a thick garden of cherry trees, the manor itself appeared more like an attempt to combine the art style of a medieval mansion conjunct with a shrine of some sort. It had a thatched roof that curved up to a point like a great arching spine while the outer walls were made of stone, supported by thick oak beams.

There were two balconies, one facing east, and the other facing west; both of which extended out from Yelshi's room in the center of the building and linked to the two doors on either side. This made it so at any time, someone could assist him if something happened. As well as keep a constant eye on him from either side of the building...

Both ends of the house on the northern and southern sides extended into four towers at each corner of the mansion, where not only could they see both balconies, but also the surrounding forests. Truthfully, this mansion had been build more like a small fort or maybe even a castle rather then just a regular mansion. Because not only could it keep invaders out...it could also keep a firm grip on the treasures within.

Even to this day, Yelshi did not know why he was taken. All Yelshi knew about himself was that he had been stillborn and his mother saved his life by giving him some of her own. They had announced him dead and presumably went to bury him before the Queen discovered the ruse; that he was actually still alive.

They wanted him for something. Something that they were anxiously waiting for that was supposed to happen on his eighteenth birthday. Because in their culture, the one his Keepers practiced, one did not come of age at sixteen, but at eighteen.

Even so, now that Yelshi knew that he could make contact with someone, his own brother no less, who walked freely in the outside world, he fully intended to escape long before that day came. To be honest, Yelshi had almost given up hope before he learned of his twin, Saralegui. That knowledge had become his deliverance from despair; his hope; his purpose.

And Yelshi would fight to his dying breath to reach him. And escape his destiny they had planned for Yelshi; for him to be used for something he didn't understand. Because this life he had now wasn't really living. It was walking in a dream he could not wake from to escape into the real world...

Sometimes, Yelshi wondered if it would have been better if he had died that day. At least then, his being would have been a bigger part of his twin brother and they would have existed as a single whole; not two separate people. They were two parts of the same person, torn apart, like the morning and the evening star...

Both had a purpose...

But only one of them was free at this moment to choose their own path...

A path that Yelshi prayed would bring them together at long last.


	5. Chapter 5: Touched

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, this is purely fan-made!

Chapter 5: Touched

_(My Heart Is Broken by Evanescence)_

_I will wander 'til the end of time, torn away from you._

_I pulled away to face the pain._

_I close my eyes and drift away._

_Over the fear that I will never find_

_A way to heal my soul._

_And I will wander 'til the end of time_

_Torn away from you._

_My heart is broken_

_Sweet sleep, my dark angel_

_Deliver us from sorrow's hold_

_(Over my heart)._

_I can't go on living this way_

_But I can't go back the way I came_

_Chained to this fear that I will never find_

_A way to heal my soul_

_And I will wander 'til the end of time_

_Half alive without you_

_My heart is broken_

_Sweet sleep, my dark angel_

_Deliver us_

_Change - open your eyes to the light_

_I denied it all so long, oh so long_

_Say goodbye, goodbye_

_My heart is broken_

_Release me, I can't hold on_

_Deliver us_

_My heart is broken_

_Sweet sleep, my dark angel_

_Deliver us_

_My heart is broken_

_Sweet sleep, my dark angel_

_Deliver us from sorrow's hold_

* * *

Once Lady Celli returned, Yuri almost laughed when he saw Sara using his usual charm on her; which of course she responded to enthusiastically. As expected, Sara was able to withstand her charms and remain calm and polite the whole time she was fawning over him. Meaning that Sara was back to his normal self.

Well, mostly anyway...

But try as he might, Yuri could not pinpoint the feeling he saw hidden behind Sara's eyes as they began their journey. And strangely enough, everyone that had gone with Yuri last time when he visited Sara was there, with the exception of Lady Celli. Other then that, Conrad, Wolfram, Gunter, and Murata all went with them to the springs.

And much like the last time, Wolfram glared at Sara the whole time while he chatted idly with Yuri and the other two in the carriage. Conrad and Berias both rode outside of the carriage as guards should anything happen. Not that they were expecting trouble, but it didn't hurt to remain vigilant.

Several days passed and the rest of them also learned a lot of surprising facts about Sara. Mainly the things that Yuri and Conrad had the day he first arrived in the Great Demon Kingdom. Things about his sentimental side.

It had rained a few times along the journey. And each time it had, Sara had either opened his window to smell the rain or stepped outside; leaning against the side of the inn under a section of roof and listening to the soft patter of rain against the earth. He also brought a book along that Murata let him borrow and it was really something to see to witness Sara reading so intently, immersing himself in the tale unraveling on each page. Although, Sara clearly enjoyed Yuri's company far more then the book and spent most of the time talking to him.

Still, this side of Sara was entirely new to the rest of them. It was hard to tell now if the Sara they were seeing now was just another act to lower their guard, or if what they were seeing was genuine...

Yuri of course believed it was real, but he still made sure not to let him get swept away again by Sara's charms like the last time. He didn't want to feel that kind of hurt again from Sara, but neither did Yuri want Sara to regress back to his old ways of tricking people and never acting like himself in front of others. Sara would never make any other real friends that way.

However, Murata noticed of course that Sara might not even be trying to make other friends besides Yuri. Sara devoted his attention to Yuri, even when any of them were talking to him. He never focused on just them sitting across him, but mostly at Yuri. It wasn't surprising though, most of them had expected as much.

For as Berias pointed out to Conrad before, Sara didn't know how to let more then one person into his heart at a time. And most of the time, Sara didn't even try once he found the person that he believed would fill the void in his life. Sara believed that person was Yuri, and thus, he would go to great lengths to obtain him...

Although, unlike last time, Sara didn't wish to USE Yuri, he merely wanted to HAVE Yuri. That was all Sara thought he needed to rid himself of this terrible ache that the dreams had brought into his heart. It was always there and that was what Yuri had noticed.

The feeling he couldn't define in Sara was longing. A longing that day by day grew more and more painful. To the point that Sara feared he would no longer be able to hide behind the smile and would confess his intentions to Yuri...

* * *

Once the rest of them were settled in, Sara lazily shut his eyes and slackened his body into the hot water. Briefly smiling to himself at Yuri's bashful expression. And surprisingly, Berias seemed a bit shy himself as a matter of fact as well.

Berias was unused to doing anything else other then standing on the sidelines, protecting his King, and acting as his bodyguard. Or performing his usual patrols and such. Therefore, entering the bath with Sara was something strange to him. Admittedly, the water felt wonderful on his tense muscles too, but, being in there with his King seemed very inappropriate. So this all still felt a bit awkward to Berias...

"Berias." Sara stated knowingly, noting his discomfort, "If you want to get out, just say so." he smiled, "I'm not forcing you to be here with us."

Berias's face reddened slightly and he said, "Then, I think I'll excuse myself Your Highness." and he quickly stepped out of the bath and wrapped a towel around himself. Then Berias left to change back into his usual uniform; which he definitely felt much more comfortable in.

After he left, Yuri couldn't help but chuckle, "I never knew that Berias was so bashful. Has he always been like that Sara?"

Sara laughed too, "Not until recently, no. Then again, Berias is extremely duty bound and prefers to set up personal boundaries. He is the sort of man who finds fulfillment and happiness in life in the service of someone else. Berias doesn't really indulge himself in anything personal and prefers to remain on duty. And if I may be so bold, I think Lord Weller is the same. That's why I believe they seem to get along so well."

Yuri looked at Conrad thoughtfully and to his surprise, Sara had a point. Conrad was sort of like that. He was always serving him and never left his side. And even when they were apart, Conrad always thought of him and only him. The thought of that made Yuri blush.

Conrad winked at Yuri before smiling at Sara and nodding, "You may be right about that Your Highness..."

"By the way, King Saralegui..." Murata mused, "...I heard that you played baseball with Shibuya yesterday. I didn't really think that sort of thing was your style."

"I agree," Wolfram frowned, "I bet you only did it to suck up to Yuri."

"Wolfram!" Yuri growled.

Sara didn't seem to mind though and waved his hand dismissively, "It's understandable that you would assume that Von Bielefeld, but I assure you, I did it because I actually wanted to. And I even learned something about myself because of it..." he leaned his head back and rested his hand over his eyes and admitted, "...for all of my knowledge, I'm nothing but a fool when it comes to relationships. Berias is my uncle yet I can't bring myself to see him that way, even now. Then when I was playing catch with him I realized, I don't even know how to play such simple games without over thinking them. And then there's my mother..." he sighed heavily, "...I haven't spoken to her since Berias and I returned the Divine Sword. I didn't even bother to stay long enough to take in the place where I was born. It held no meaning for me. Small Shimaron is my home, it always has been, but I have a place there too as far as my mother is concerned. However, I have lived without a mother for the last sixteen years so how should I treat her? She abandoned me. And although I know the reason now, nothing will change between us if I don't at least try to..." Sara trailed off for a moment before snickering, "...Yuri, I really hate you sometimes."

Yuri blinked, "Eh?"

Looking back up at them Sara said, "You keep exposing me, Yuri. I keep telling you too much about myself because I feel naturally compelled to trust you. For some reason, I can tell you things that I've never told anyone, not even Berias. And surprisingly, I don't feel belittled because of admitting that. Instead, I feel...free somehow. Free to be someone besides the King of Small Shimaron for once in my life. To just be _'Sara.' _You have no idea what that means to me..." _No idea at all, Yuri, _Sara added to himself, _That's why I'm going to steal your heart. You'll complete me, and I can be myself all the time, so long as you are with me, forever._

* * *

"This is it," Yelshi whispered, standing in the garden once again under the largest cherry tree, "If I don't make the connection with Saralegui now, that man will return here, and he'll know what I've been up to. He always knows," he suppressed a shutter. "Alright, here goes nothing."

Yelshi took several deep breaths, then reached for his power. It swelled, pulsating through his veins. A golden halo appeared around his body, and Yelshi did not care that his guardians were sure to sense his powers being called upon. As long as Yelshi completed the link, it would be well worth it in the end.

Yelshi withdrew deeply within himself to find that fragile thread of thought that represented their bond. He could feel everything Sara felt at this very moment; his happiness; his calculating motives; his feelings for the one called _'Yuri'; _everything. Yet it was all so faint, like the fluttering heartbeat of a dying bird in which Yelshi enclosed his power around protectively, pouring his own thoughts, his very soul, into strengthening the bond between them.

_Please..._Yelshi pleaded, already beginning to feel the strain on his body, _I can't do this alone, you have to help me. You have to answer! Saralegui!_

* * *

That moment, was when it happened...

Sara was on his way to the carriage, laughing about something Yuri said, when his heart lurched sharply. He gasped in surprise when his legs gave out beneath him suddenly and he collapsed. His body felt really weak all of a sudden and Sara couldn't move.

As his vision also began to distort, Sara was certain that Yuri had called his name in alarm, but he couldn't hear it. The world had fallen silent, as though it was also holding it's breath just like he was...

Then, just as suddenly, everything went unnaturally still and everyone else vanished. Once again, Sara found himself seeing the cherry blossoms all around him, swaying lazily in the breeze. However, Sara's vision was so blurred that he could only make out their shapes fading in and out of view; as though he was looking through another's eyes.

_I'm sorry, _Yelshi said weakly into Sara's mind, _I know this hurts, and, I know that you don't know me but please, I need your help..._

_Its you..._Sara huffed, _From those dreams...Who are-_

_There's no time left. Please, you have to help me. I can't create the link alone, you have to help me, Saralegui, _then Yelshi began to cough and collapsed to his knees, _Only you can save me, Saralegui. I want to meet you so badly, but I can't escape this place without help from the outside. No magic can reach here from the outside, and its too hard on my body to use any of my powers that can exit the barrier from within. But, what we have is not magic, it is a bond. With this bond, you can find me, and we can finally be together..._

Sara wasn't sure how to answer that but this overwhelming feeling that he too wanted to meet him clouded his usually careful judgment. Just hearing his voice again made Sara so emotional that he couldn't think properly. All Sara wanted was to find out just who this person was that effected him so strongly. Not even Yuri had ever made him feel this way before.

This feeling, right now, this level of unbridled desire, was maddening. It wasn't just what was happening now that made Sara's heart race, it was this feeling. A feeling that Sara couldn't escape. Just as much as he couldn't escape what was happening now...

So, acting entirely on emotion, Sara reached out for Yelshi, willing their hearts to touch for the first time. And when they did, Yelshi's emotions pooled into Sara like water, flooding his heart. There was so much sorrow. So much loneliness, understanding, anguish, hopelessness. But most of all, he felt such love that that feeling alone filled Sara to the point of bursting from within...

This person-this stranger-embraced Sara's heart and soul with selfless affection, even though they were in much more pain than Sara was. Sara could sense Yelshi's strength waning, and couldn't help but lend him some of his own. Feeling as though it was only natural to help the person who appeared to understand him better then he did himself.

Then finally, their bond was reforged, and their very hearts and souls finally settled into place within each other. It felt as though that missing part of themselves had finally filled in. All Sara could do, was weep. He could feel Yelshi slipping away into oblivion as the last bastion of his strength fled him. But Sara didn't want him to go. He didn't want to feel that horrible emptiness again...

Sensing this, Yelshi smiled and whispered lovingly, _It's alright, our bond is made and it can never be broken again. I promise, you'll...find me..._he curled up into a fetal position and Sara's vision began to return to normal just as Yelshi breathed before falling unconscious to the ground, _Oh, I almost forgot. My name...my...name is...Yelshi..._

* * *

"Your Highness! Can you hear me?" Berias called urgently, shaking Sara desperately.

Sara tossed his head to the side in response and groaned. He blearily opened his eyes but winced as everything began spinning again and he felt sick, so Sara quickly closed them again. In fact, Sara became so nauseated that every small movement made him feel light headed and shiver from waves of intense cold. Therefore, he tried not to move too much.

It felt like an important part of his heart had been yanked out, leaving him feeling empty inside just as Sara feared. Making the gaping wound in his heart bleed anew with raw pain...

Sara also felt slightly detached from himself, but that could have just been the lightheadedness, he wasn't sure. His mind was in a thick haze...and Sara couldn't string together two coherent thoughts together. He just didn't have the strength.

Berias knew that he had to get Sara out of there to tend to him properly had to be very careful not to jostle him. Thinking quickly, Berias gently lifted Sara into his arms and quickly, yet as softly as he could, rushed Sara into the carriage. As he did so, Yuri followed close behind; talking to Sara and trying to help by keeping him conscious.

But Sara seemed to still be reaching for that thread of thought that touched him before. Yelshi's thoughts; feeling drawn to it more then he had ever been drawn to anything before.

"Ple...ase..." Sara breathed feebly, reaching out weakly with his hand the moment Berias set him down, "...don't leave me..." and tears began to trickle freely down his cheeks; shining like starlit diamonds.

"Your Highness, get a hold of yourself!" Berias snapped suddenly, "No one is there. Now please, calm yourself. We're going to take care of you, I promise," he added in a kinder tone, attempting to lay him down on the seat.

"I have to...save him!" Sara choked, trying despite his dizziness to get back up, "I'm...the only one who can!"

Finally, fed up with his dangerous behavior, Berias whispered, "Forgive me," then firmly pinned Sara down before Berias laid his hand over his eyes. Pouring his own power into Sara in order to forcefully sedate him. And, on another note, to also to prevent Sara from trying to entrance him so that he could escape.

Because although Sara had never done it before, it did not mean that he couldn't try if he wanted to. Berias was certain he could withstand it but still, Sara was already going into shock; and it would be very dangerous to his life if he used his powers in such a state. Berias could feel Sara trembling under his touch...

This was much more serious then Berias had first thought. But he never would have suspected that something like this would happen now. Visiting the Demon King and coming to this hot spring appeared to had helped Sara greatly, so Berias assumed that whatever those fears were from his dreams, that this would end them.

But it appeared that he was wrong...

Something else was happening here...

When Sara had collapsed, he had started to glow with an bright blue light. It was nothing like Yuri's light, which was a bright sky blue; rather, this was a very crisp, mystifying, cerulean blue light that was hued the same haunting color that Sara's eyes turned when he hypnotized others. And oddly enough, there had also been these strange blue butterflies fluttering around Sara, like wisps of blue flame flickering in and out of sight like the light of a dying candle.

What did all this mean...?

And how could Berias save Sara from it...?


	6. Chapter 6: Come, be My Deliverer

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, this is purely fan-made!

Chapter 6: Come, be My Deliverer

"How could this have happened?" Gunter observed grimly, "I heard that King Saralegui was unwell, but for this to happen must mean that there is more to it then I thought. Your Eminence, do you have any idea what happened?"

"I'm afraid not," Murata said seriously, shaking his head, "Berias might know something, but he's too concerned about King Saralegui to tell us anything yet. He hasn't left his side ever since we returned to the castle..." however, he did glance up from the table and observed, "Whatever is going on, I think it has something to do with that unusual aura that appeared around King Saralegui. That was clearly Esoteric power, and for it to be able to effect him right in the middle of Demon Tribe territory must mean that whomever used it is very powerful. Although, I'm not sure what they were trying to accomplish, doing something like that-"

Alarmed, Yuri shot up from his seat and exclaimed sharply, "Wait, you're not thinking that it was Alazon are you? It can't be her! Alazon might have abandoned him out of duty in the past, but she wouldn't do anything to hurt him! Not anymore. Sara is her only child! And remember how Alazon saved Sara's life when Janis was going all crazy? You know, how she blocked one of his attacks that almost hit Sara by using her own body? I don't think she would have done that if she intended to hurt him later on. It has to be someone else! It has to!"

"Calm down Yuri, we don't think it was her," Conrad reasoned, gently pushing Yuri back down into his seat, before he calmly pointed out to Yuri, "But His Eminence is right, that still WAS Esoteric skills and I for one don't know of anyone besides Alazon who has enough power to use it effectively here. There may be someone else that has escaped our notice that can. Who that could be though, I couldn't say. All I can say is that someone is clearly after King Saralegui. We just don't know why yet."

"Could it be another Shinzoku...?" Wolfram asked simply, crossing his arms, "Maybe they're after him because in the end he has become the rightful master of that blasted sword. Either that, or it could just be someone trying to get at Alazon through him. After all, he isn't the only person that Alazon has betrayed when she went in pursuit of the Divine Sword. For all we know, it could be a former member of her court who wants revenge or a surviving member of the White Crows."

"Perhaps," Gwendal nodded before letting out a huge, resigned sigh, "I personally don't want to get involved with any personal affairs regarding the Shinzoku, but knowing His Highness, we're going to anyway. With that in mind, Your Eminence, what do YOU think we should do? I know what I'D like to do, but that isn't likely going to happen."

Everyone looked at him for an answer, and Murata paused as he thought carefully before replying, "I think for starters we have to get to the root of the problem. Berias knows something, but he's afraid of telling us because of King Saralegui's feelings on the subject. Lord Weller mentioned him talking about something to do with his family, and a secret that Berias didn't even reveal to us after we learned that he was a Shinzoku himself AND King Saralegui's uncle. That's where we should start."

Conrad nodded, "Then its settled," then turning to Yuri, who still looked very worried, he smiled, "Everything is going to be fine, just have a little faith, I'm sure that King Saralegui will wake soon and we can figure this all out together."

"I hope so Conrad," Yuri whispered, "I really do..."

* * *

"It's raining again..." Yuri said quietly, looking out one of the windows as they made their way to talk to Berias, "I wonder why."

Wolfram of course, not understanding the sentiment, snorted, "That's a dumb question Yuri. It's raining because it's that time of the year here where it rains a lot."

Yuri scowled at him for a moment before stopping in his tracks and stating, "I'm serious Wolfram; this rain doesn't feel right. I can't explain it but...it almost feels like that time when Alazon was here to kidnap me. I just feel like I know it somehow, this presence, because it feels a lot like Sara does-" then, to try and point this out, Yuri went to the nearest window overlooking the courtyard and suddenly clutched the railing and gasped, "Sara!"

Rushing to the window as well, the others gazed down to find the same sight that Yuri was seeing. Sara had woken up, but somehow he had snuck out of his room. In the center of the courtyard, Sara was just standing there idly in the pouring rain, swaying dizzily on his feet and staring into the storm clouds looming above the castle. His eyes glossy with a distant gaze into the heavens.

Something was still wrong with him, Yuri could tell, and so without so much as a warning, he bolted down the hall and called, "One of you guys go get Berias, something's wrong! We have to bring Sara back inside!"

Nodding, Conrad took the task upon himself and called back, "I'll go. Just be careful Your Highness,"

"I will," Yuri promised, although he was unsure of how Sara could be dangerous if he was still sick...

Besides, Yuri wasn't going to let Sara use his powers on him. He knew how to defend himself against it. Still, what was happening to Sara? And why did Yuri feel like...he suddenly wanted to go as deeply into Sara's heart as Sara wanted to go into his? So that he could find the thorn stabbing at Sara's heart and pluck it free, in order to save him from whatever was causing him all this pain?

* * *

By the time they reached Sara, Berias and Conrad had joined them as Yuri and the others began to approach Sara slowly.

Sara's long hair was slick with rain and it shimmered like polished glass; clinging to his slender form as it pooled down his back. He was wearing a simple white shirt and pants that they had changed him into after he collapsed back at the springs. The wet cloth clung to his skin and for the second time, Yuri found himself admiring Sara's appearance, despite the situation, and blushed. Thankful for the hushed tone of the sky hiding it from Wolfram.

"Sara...?" Yuri asked carefully, stepping forward, "You shouldn't be out here, you'll catch a cold."

At the sound of his voice, Sara slowly turned, and as he did, Yuri saw his eyes shining an icy blue against the gray-toned landscape of the storm-tossed castle. His eyes were heavy laden, as though Sara was half asleep, and he stared beyond Yuri to Berias, who stood just behind him.

Seeming not to recognize him, Sara whispered in a shaken voice, "Berias...?" and tears fell down his cheeks, masked by the streaks of rainwater trickling down his pale cheeks.

This was the second time Yuri had ever seen Sara so vulnerable. Yuri had always seen Sara as a strong, clever, well-mannered person. But, seeing him like this, so uncertain, Yuri felt the impulse to rush over and hug him, telling him it was ok. That's when it struck Yuri that, somehow, he cared for Sara in a way he had never felt before. And while Yuri didn't know it, he HAD felt the inklings of attraction towards Sara before. And what Yuri was feeling now, the powerful drive to protect Sara from himself, just like he had that time before when Alazon tried to steal the Divine Sword back from Sara.

"Your Highness I..." Berias began desperately when-

Suddenly, the rain stopped falling all around them, as though time had come to a complete halt. Each and every droplet of rain hung in the air like a glittering gem, sparkling in the half moonlight that now sifted through the clouds. And just like before, all sound was suppressed, save for their voices echoing as if from a distance, even to each other.

"What the-!" Wolfram exclaimed, moving closer to Yuri protectively, "What IS this?"

"Is...Sara doing this?" Yuri gasped, touching one of the droplets and watching it disperse with a faint bell-like chime.

Nothing else moved except for them, not the wind, not the rain, nothing but them. And even when they started walking towards Sara, it was like trying to walk through water. The air itself was pressing in all around them, slowing their progress significantly.

Then, just as suddenly as the rain had stopped, a fierce gale blew from behind Sara and the droplets transformed into cherry blossoms. Only, for a moment, they weren't pink blossoms, the petals were forget-me-not blue, and they glistened softly like moon-kissed waves underneath a watchful moon...

As soon as the gale tore past them, they watched as the courtyard elongated abruptly and contorted into Yelshi's manor. Surrounded by those same cherry trees that never stopped blooming. But unlike the blossoms before, these trees were adorned with petals of their usual soft pink hue. The wind softened, and the petals began to fall as softly as snow fluttering down like little fluffs of cloud drifting to the earth...

It was breathtaking...

Yet, there was a sadness that permeated this strange place.

A sadness that expressed that this perfect world, wasn't so perfect...

It was dark there too, although the trees seemed to glow from within. Almost like each of them possessed a heartbeat of their own. And scattered throughout the garden were those same strange blue butterflies that flitted lazily across the garden path without a care in the world. An unchanging world, that was about to change forever.

That's when they saw for the first time, once they returned their attention back to Sara, that he wasn't alone. A mirroring image of him stood next to Sara, holding his hand. And they just stood there, staring beyond Yuri and the others, holding their hands tighter. Although, this was little more then another dream...

"Please," Yelshi pleaded, "Tell him I'm here. Tell him I don't want to be alone anymore. I can't stand this any longer. No more lies. No more deceit. No more empty promises..."

"Two Saralegui's?" Conrad gaped, turning to Berias who just stood there, more horror-stricken then he had ever seen him before.

"What the heck is going on? Where are we?" Wolfram demanded, drawing his sword and pointing it at the two Sara's, "Explain yourself!"

"Wolfram, I don't think he can-" Yuri began when he stared at the two of them as they tilted their heads as if in confusion and smiled innocently, yet apologetically.

"Don't you know you're all dreaming? I was trying to take control this dream, free us both from it, but despite my efforts, for some reason it pulled you into it too," then, as Sara began to droop, Yelshi knelt slowly, helping his brother to the ground, looking at him tenderly, "I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't think that I would lose control like that when we finally touched each other's hearts. But, I'm so sick of living this lie. I had to find someone, anyone, who could hear me. Please understand, I just wanted to be free. I've been alone for so long. I have to get out of this place before HE comes back. I have to! Because, I learned that I still have a-" suddenly fearful, Yelshi turned back to Sara and hugged him tightly as he cried pleadingly, "-No! Not yet! Don't wake me up yet! I still haven't told him yet, I haven't told him that I'm his-NO! ALARIC! PLEASE DON'T-AH! "

The manor shattered, like breaking glass, and after the cherry trees also burst, they all spiraled into the darkness of oblivion. Freed from the dream, but flung into the nightmare...

As they fell, Berias snatched Sara into his arms, holding him tightly as he unleashed his powers around them all before the darkness could swallow them all. There was a blaze of light, as bright as the noonday sun, that erupted from Berias like a flare. It blazed for a moment until they all found themselves slamming to the ground, back in the courtyard of Yuri's castle. Safe and sound.

Cold rain continued to drizzle heavily down on them and for a moment, no one spoke, as they were all still trying to catch their breath. Then, the clouds parted, revealing the silver light of a full moon as it bathed them. And laced in a halo of moonlight, a blue butterfly fluttered down, resting on Sara's shoulder before it vanished from sight, shimmering ever so softly as it did. As if saying goodbye...

* * *

Finally regaining their senses, Yuri and the rest of them rushed over to Sara and Berias, who looked as though he were about to black out...

"Are you ok? Is Sara-" Yuri began fearfully when Berias huffed-

"He's fine. That presence is gone now," Berias then forced himself upright on the ground and turned his attention back to Sara, whispering, "Your Highness? Can you hear me...?"

Sara moaned, and his eyes fluttered open ever so slightly and he smiled tiredly, "I can..."

"Sara!" Yuri gasped in relief, slamming down to the ground beside him and taking his shoulder, "I was so worried! You were-"

"Dreaming," Sara breathed, looking away from Yuri at the stunningly bright moon looming above them, "I was...dreaming about that person again. That place, I..."

"Don't speak," Berias said in a firm yet kind tone, "We have to get you back inside. You'll catch a cold if we don't-" then, unable to bear it any longer, he pulled his King into his arms, hugging him the same way as Yelshi had and breathed, "Your Highness, please forgive me. If I had only realized sooner what your dreams meant I could have prevented this! I am to blame for your suffering! I should have just told you!"

Sara blinked slowly, unsure of what Berias meant by those words and surprisingly found himself hugging Berias back, weakly replying, "I know, Berias, I know. You were just trying to protect me as you always have. Like you always...have..." then his eyes slid closed again just as Sara could have sworn he saw a pair of butterflies spiraling off into the distance as if dancing together, and a tired smile touched his lips as once again, Sara fell asleep...

While Yelshi, on the other hand, was only just awakening...

* * *

Yelshi bolted upright with a wild cry only to find his worst fear, Alaric, standing against fireplace and watching him carefully from the far end of the room. Having dismissed the servants keeping watch so that they could be alone together. But once he saw Yelshi was finally awake, Alaric asked coolly, "So, when did you find out?"

Yelshi glared at him and replied defiantly, "That no longer matters much anymore now does it? I know what you've been keeping from me all these years. I'm not as alone as you made me believe that I...was..." he tried to say more but began to cough violently, unable to catch his breath for several long minutes because his throat was so dry and raw.

"Here, let me get you a drink My Lord," Alaric said gently, standing up. He then quickly poured a drink from the pitcher and handed the glass of cool water to Yelshi. Yelshi didn't thank him though as he convulsively drank the water in a few long gulps. Secretly thankful for the relief of the cool water running down his throat.

Alaric was a tall, powerfully built man that hid that fact by hiding his lean armor behind his billowing robes. Some called him a priest of sorts, although Yelshi knew better than that. More likely, this man could be described as a battle mage. A man who knew just as much about sorcery, torture, and the arcane arts of brainwashing as he did of the blade and of the fine art of battle...

His hair, as the usual trademark of his kind, was a soft-spun gold that was tied in a single, tightly woven, long braid that ran down the length of his subtly curved spine. Like the color of warm honey on a midsummer's day with the same eyes to match that cordial hue. But despite that warm color, his eyes were as lifeless and cold as a moonless night when even the stars fled into the darkness. Eyes that reflected his empty soul.

Yelshi flinched when Alaric sat beside him, taking his shoulder in a fatherly manner, and explained, "I came right away when I heard you had collapsed. I've told you before, you shouldn't use your powers excessively like that. It isn't time for you to release it yet, Yelshi, we must wait a few more years and then-"

"-and then WHAT?" Yelshi snapped, shrugging his hand off, "All you've ever done is keep me locked in here, never telling me anything! What is it that you expect of me? If I have all this power, then why aren't you trying to use it as a weapon? That's what you want isn't it? To turn me into some kind of-"

"Enough!" Alaric bellowed, pushing Yelshi down and pinning him to the bed with both hands, his eyes glittering dangerously. "You're wrong about that, Yelshi, I've never looked at you as a weapon. I SAVED you from being soiled and corrupted by those accursed humans who pervaded our land. And I've been biding my time until we might be able to return and set things right. Yelshi..." he leaned down and breathed in his ear, "You are to be our deliverer, our guiding star, therefore I have kept you here in this untouched place so that you might find rapture and serenity that otherwise you would have been robbed of had you stayed in that dying land. What more could you possibly want?"

Trembling as Yelshi tried to gather his courage, he snarled through his teeth, "I want to be free."

Releasing Yelshi from his grasp, Alaric stood and stared down as him coldly, saying, "And you shall have it," then, a feral smile curled across his face and Alaric vowed, "But if you pursue him, your brother, you will come to regret wishing for freedom enough to involve him. He cannot deliver you from this place. No matter what bond you might have forged with him, I will BREAK it..." then, he drew closer to Yelshi again, sliding his fingers across Yelshi's face and over his eyes as he said in a sickeningly sweet voice, "...You belong only to me, Yelshi, and I will burn that fact into your mind where you shall never forget it."

Though Yelshi had mentally braced himself for the pain he knew was coming, a silent scream tore from his lips as Alaric's power drove into him like a white-hot spike. It shot through his veins like a wildfire, making Yelshi's insides go cold. He could feel Alaric breaking through the barriers of his mind as though they were nothing but mist that could easily be brushed away with the flick of his wrist.

However, before Yelshi toppled in agony into oblivion, he smirked triumphantly when Alaric crashed into the one barrier that even he had never been able to breach in all these years. It was there that Yelshi had safely hidden away his new memories of Sara. This was also where their link existed now in this small haven in his mind. And this haven was the only place where Yelshi was safe from Alaric's wrath.

He could feel the dull throbs of pain as Alaric tried to breach it without success. Only to feel his pain double in intensity as Alaric grew more frustrated.

And that small fact, that fleeting moment of defiance, gave Yelshi immense satisfaction. Knowing full well that when he awoke, Alaric would have broken his will. At least for the time being. And Yelshi could only hope, no, pray that his twin brother Sara was alright and would come to save him.


	7. Chapter 7: Unexpressed Sorrow

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, this is purely fan-made!

Chapter 7: Unexpressed Sorrow

Thankfully, it wasn't long before Sara finally regained consciousness and blearily opened his eyes, annoyed at himself for letting this happen a second time. He heard Wolfram and Yuri arguing again and snarled inwardly as the noise made his head throb dully.

Therefore, also feeling the concerned eyes of his dear bodyguard also upon him, Sara sat up and said irritably, "Do you EVER stop yelling Lord Von Bielefeld? It's no wonder you're having such issues with your dear fiancé'..."

Stunned, all eyes turned to Sara, Wolfram's included, because they hadn't expected him to wake up so soon. Still, Wolfram flushed angrily and snickered, "Awake now are we...? Did you have a nice sleepwalk in the rain?" he said haughtily.

Sara blinked, honestly unsure of what he was talking about at first until Berias, who had been sulking in the far corner of the room due to his failure to prevent what happened, quickly rose to his feet and bowed before his King. His emerald hair was still dusted with raindrops that reminded Sara of spring leaves covered in morning dew. Obviously Berias had neglected to dry himself after rushing his King back inside before he caught a chill.

"No. This is entirely my fault Your Majesty," Berias said meekly, "I fell asleep while on duty and put you at risk. So if it pleases you, King Saralegui, you may punish me as you like for my dishonorable slothfulness."

"Berias?" Yuri gasped in shock, "What are you saying? What happened wasn't your fault either!" he looked imploringly at Sara and argued, "Please don't punish him Sara. Berias hasn't slept for days because he was so worried about you! After you blacked out on our way back from the springs he-"

Sara shook his head before he blinked in confusion, having only just realized his glasses were missing and that was why his vision was still blurred. So Sara lazily plucked them from the dresser beside him so he could see them too. He had only been able to see Berias clearly because Sara was nearsighted. Anything further than a few feet was nothing but a wavering blur dancing before his golden eyes.

"I'm aware of that," Sara explained simply, shifting his gaze back down to Berias thoughtfully now that he could see properly. "Berias..." Sara began, placing one of his slender hands on Berias's wet hair and patting his head with a glowing smile, "I know about your secret now. He showed me the truth as he now knows it to be..."

Exchanging curious glances with one another, Conrad finally asked, "Who showed you what Your Highness?"

Taken aback by how bright, clear, and hopeful Sara's eyes glittered behind his shades, Sara replied reverently, "Yelshi..."

"Yelshi? Who the heck is Yelshi?" Wolfram frowned.

Sara parted his lips to form the answer, but it was Berias, who opened his eyes, staring unfocused in front of him at the folded cloth of Sara's blankets and said, "Yelshi...was the name of His Majesty's twin brother..."

* * *

A chorus of simultaneous gasps swept the room. But Murata was the only one who remained calm and composed as he pointed out to the rest of them, as if it was obvious all along that- "Now I understand. That's why we saw two of King Saralegui. The other one, the one who spoke about pulling us into that dream, that was Yelshi wasn't it? Or rather, his ghost because he's d-"

"No," Sara said with an unexpected edge to his tone, almost sounding desperate. "Yelshi is alive. And he's trapped. All these years he's been trapped there. That's why he called out to me when he learned the truth, showing me all those dreams of that place. Trying to connect with me somehow..."

"Whoa whoa WHOA! Hold on a sec!" Yuri exclaimed, waving his arms wildly, "Murata, are you seriously telling me that Sara has a twin brother? But, I thought that he was an only child! Otherwise Alazon, surely she would have-"

"Berias," Sara said simply, interrupting Yuri, "You have to tell us what happened. I have to know that this is true. That I-that all along-I had a brother I never knew about. I understand why you didn't tell me until now, Berias, and I can forgive you for that only because at the time, it wasn't relevant. You thought he was dead, just as my mother did. But now, I have to know-" he waited for Berias to look up and meet his gaze and asked, "-was I truthfully born as a twin? And, more importantly do you know anything about a man named Alaric...? I feel as though I have met him before."

"That's because you have..." Berias admitted simply in his usually low voice, "...I just never could have imagined this resurfacing after so many years. That after all this time-" cutting himself off before he could say something he would regret later, Berias rose from the floor, never looking away from Sara as he nodded slowly, his eyes filled with great guilt as he confessed, "It's true, Your Majesty. My sister gave birth to two twin princes that day nearly seventeen years ago; yourself, and your twin brother, Yelshi. But, you must understand, King Saralegui, when Yelshi was born, unlike you, he was born as if asleep. Stillborn. And in spite that, your mother Alazon tried her best to save him by giving him some of her own life force. We all thought she had failed to save Yelshi and that your brother had been dead all these years. There was no point in telling you you had a brother if he was dead. Doing so would only-"

"Wait a sec-" Wolfram interrupted, glancing down at Sara, "-if that was really King Saralegui's brother then how come he only made contact with him now? How do we know it wasn't a trick?"

"He has a point," Yuri agreed before adding though, "But, in that dream we just saw, where Yelshi was trying to tell Sara he was there, I knew he wasn't an illusion. Besides, I also know that Sara doesn't have a split personality like I do. Plus I've also ruled out the evil clone theory because that's just crazy talk. After actually seeing Yelshi, I'm almost positive that Yelshi was that weird presence I kept feeling when we got Sara back here to the castle. Almost like he's been following Sara. But I think he's gone now though. Or at least, I can't feel anything anymore. Can you, Murata?"

"No," Murata admitted, shrugging his shoulders, "But then again, I never felt that unusual presence from the very beginning. At least not until we were directly confronted by its source. You however, Shibuya, you have always had a gift to sort of see and sense things that we can't as easily, if at all. Maybe THAT'S what pulled us into that dream; your powers removing that barrier between our reality and the world of that dream. Although, we can worry about the details later-" he then nodded to Berias and said, "-please continue."

Berias nodded in response and continued his tale to Sara, "As I was saying, while the life my sister tried to pour into Yelshi was slowly dwindling, I had to set you and your brother aside to check on my sister, who appeared to be suffering some complications of her own from the strain. That's when Alaric appeared..." his eyes grew hard at the thought of that man as Berias explained, glancing back at Yuri and the others only for a moment before he clenched his fists and told them, "...he was a member of the Council in our Kingdom at the time. And I had not expected him to come to the castle because of his enraged protests against allowing humans to have entered our secret halls. Let alone to have one of them enter my sister's good graces enough to bear his children. The tainted spawn of a mere human..."

"You mean King Gilbert don't you?" Gunter said as-a-matter-of-factually, "So then this must have taken place after he shipwrecked on your shores nearly nineteen years ago and fell in love with Seisakoku's Queen."

"That means, you knew Alaric then...?" Conrad asked simply, "What did he want?"

"That day, Alaric came to me under the pretense of offering to attend to the two newly born twins while I took care to my sister," Berias explained, "Of course, I did not trust him entirely because of how much I knew he hated King Gilbert and humans in general for forcing our people into hiding. I feared he might be plotting to kill them both, since in his eyes they were unwelcome. But Alaric pledged that he meant them no ill will and explained in all seriousness that we both knew that we could not afford to lose our Queen when our country was still in quick decline and on the brink of ruin since the Divine Sword was still missing. His arguments were sound so I had no choice. Therefore, reluctantly, I accepted his offer and sent Alaric into the next room, accompanied by my most trusted soldiers, and immediately began healing my sister to the best of my abilities," shaking his head as if to clear his mind, Berias grunted angrily, which was very unlike him, and snapped, "I should have known better then to allow him to be alone with either of the newborn princes, knowing what Alaric was still capable of. Because by the time I was finally able to leave my sister safely in King Gilbert's watchful care, I was too late. Yelshi had been officially declared dead. I even checked myself to see if Yelshi was truly gone or if Alaric had done something to him. But my men had been watching him the whole time and told me they saw nothing. Even so, I had to see for myself..." emotion growing thick in his voice Berias said sadly, "I felt no pulse, no faint whisper of breath, nothing but the chilled skin of a tiny lifeless body. It pained me more than you can possibly imagine knowing that I could have saved him too, if I had only worked more quickly on my sister. I was still somewhat new to my healing powers at the time, but, I KNEW I was perfectly capable of saving them both. But I too, had failed to save Yelshi's life."

"Oh Berias..." Conrad began, understanding exactly what he meant about the torture of knowing-or at least believing-that you had failed the person you loved the most.

But Berias kept going as if Conrad had said nothing, "And Alaric, seeing how distraught I was at the loss of one of my two cherished nephews, he generously offered to take it upon himself to bury the child since I was needed by my sister's side. We had to bless the child before he was buried so that his unborn spirit could have another chance to be given life. It was an old rite that no one but Alaric still knew how to perform. As he used to be our High Priest before retiring suddenly and joining as a Councilmen many years ago. He knew that perfectly well. Therefore, I could not refuse him, because I did not want Yelshi to have died in vain. Not even to allow my sister one last glance at her lost child."

"By the Great One..." Gunter gasped, covering his mouth in horror.

"That's horrible!" Wolfram said unexpectedly, "How could you just-"

"We have our own ways, Lord Von Bielefeld," Berias said, sounding very tired, "I would not expect you to understand this. At least the child would not have been robbed the chance to live at all. Some do not get such a chance. And in our culture, we believed that unless the unborn soul was blessed, then the person they were destined to become would vanish forever into nothingness. The soul would remain, but the destiny would be lost..."

"So, what happened next?" Yuri asked quietly, almost fearfully, "How DID you break the news to Alazon and King Gilbert?"

Berias sighed heavily, covering his face and answered in an even lower voice, "At first, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I loved my sister too much to subject her to that kind of loss, the loss of one of her children. But once I finally gained the courage to enter her chambers, somehow, she already knew from the look on my face. Or perhaps she knew due to a sort of natural motherly instinct. Alazon knew that Yelshi had passed away and her eyes glittered sadly, but still, as I held her remaining child, Saralegui, safely in my arms, her eyes brightened at the sight of him in a way that only a mother's could-" with thick emotion swelling in his voice again, and Berias smiled ever so softly as he told them, "My sister did not cry over Yelshi's death, instead, she cradled Saralegui, and promised to keep him safe, no matter what. Alazon told King Gilbert what had happened as well and in that moment, I had never seen them so happy despite having lost Yelshi. Holding each other fondly, they smiled together down at your small form, certain that their son had a grand destiny ahead of him. Grateful that at least one of you had survived. Your Highness-" he glanced at Sara through his fingers and said meaningfully, "-Alazon truly does love you very much, despite what you might still think of her. There was always another underlying reason why she sent you away from Seisakoku in the first place that I couldn't tell you until now. It was to save you from the same fate as Yelshi. She thought that by sending you to a place that was still full of its own independent life force, a faraway place where the troubles of our nations ruin could not touch you, her only child, should our Kingdom perish, that you would find happiness." Then more gravely, Berias finished with, "By the time my sister had fully recovered, several weeks later after the difficult birth, we discovered that Alaric was long gone. He had left the Kingdom entirely. Although, admittedly, at the time, I thought little of it because many people were leaving the capital in hopes of escaping the decrement that was slowly eroding the Kingdom. I had to focus on saving the living rather than mourning the dead. And by the will of her remaining Councilors, Alazon was forced to make the difficult choice of sending you away along with King Gilbert back into human domains. Since it had been decided that his presence posed a serious threat to us. As was yours because, well, in their eyes you were nothing more than an unneeded distraction to their Queen. The rest you already know. But before you ask, I never thought about Alaric again after he disappeared. So much was happening and soon after you and King Gilbert had left, at least several months later, I left Seisakoku behind to travel with my sister in pursuit of the Divine Sword. As you know however, it wasn't long before I left her behind too when Alazon began to resort to more and more drastic measures, and even threatened to kill me, her only brother, if I disobeyed her orders. So I left her side to go to where I thought that I might serve a better, more meaningful, purpose than aimlessly looking for a relic that had been lost for eons. That purpose, King Saralegui, was serving you and cherishing you above all else. Because in truth that was what I had always wished from the very moment you were born. I wished to remain close to you not only because you were family, but because I knew that someday, you would begin unconsciously searching for someone to fill that gap that Yelshi left in your heart. Being twinless, I knew you needed a constant companion in order to help prevent that. And selfishly on my part, I always felt at ease being in the service of someone close to me, someone in my family, even if you had no knowledge of those blood ties between us. Like you, I was no longer a part of my sister's life, but I still wanted to be a part of yours. Now, and forever."

* * *

For a long moment, no one spoke.

Silence as thick as smoke pervaded the room, mostly due to the grim nature of the conversation, and Yuri, for one, felt the most stunned. Of all the things that could have explained Sara's possessive nature; the way he clung to him' the lonely way he always seemed to look at Yuri as if searching for something else he hadn't been able to explain, it all made sense now...

Of COURSE Sara would feel like that! Yuri was certain that anyone born a twin would feel like that if they had lost their other half, the person meant to be closest to them, because they had originally been one and the same person. He believed that twins-at least identical twins-were two sides of the same soul that had parted in the womb, becoming two people. That's why twins tended to be psychic and stuff. Because really, they were actually mirroring souls only in their own different bodies. Two people living entirely different lives, yet at the same time, always aware of their other selves.

Or at least, that's how Yuri thought it was supposed to be.

But if Yelshi had really been alive this whole time, why hadn't Sara been able to sense him until now...?

Thinking the exact same thing, Sara said in a deathly serious voice, "Then Alaric lied to you both. Yelshi is still alive and he contacted me through those dreams. He told me that he is trapped in a place where no magic can enter; only exit. A small pocket of space that exists outside of our own. That's why he-" Sara slowly spread his cool fingers across his slightly exposed chest, which felt strangely hot beneath his touch and breathed, "-Yelshi remade our connection and filled that part of me again, Berias. I can feel his presence at the back of my mind, even now, and he's in pain. Alaric must have done something to him..."

Unexpectedly, it was Gunter who suggested boldly, "Then what do you purpose to do Your Highness? If your twin brother Yelshi is indeed alive, as you say, then this man, Alaric, must be found. Taking away your brother like that and letting you believe all these years he was dead is beyond cruel! I shudder to think what that boy must have-"

Gunter seemed full of Yuri's sort of righteous fury but he stopped abruptly when Berias said grimly, "You may be right, Lord Von Christ, I know what sort of man Alaric is and he is not a man that you should cross. All I remember about Alaric personally was that he was always a man of intelligence, cunning, deceit, vanity. Yet, whatever he did was always in the name of a 'Greater Good.' Alaric was also a man who was always very precise in his actions; he never did anything unless it benefited him in some way. Therefore, if Yelshi has been taken by him, Alaric must have had a very particular reason for only taking him and not King Saralegui. Unless..."

"Unless what...?" Conrad asked, raising an eyebrow.

However, Berias dropped down with a muffled thud at the edge of Sara's bed and-still covering his face-apologized, "Forgive me, but I can't explain any further right now. I have not slept for the last several days and I need to rest after using so much of my power trying to wake King Saralegui when he first collapsed. Even I have my limits. But still, I would never forgive myself if I lost him too. That's why if he ever required it, I'd give him some of my own life, just as my sister tried to with Yelshi..."

"Berias..." Sara whispered with unexpected tenderness.

As he bent forward, cupping both of his gloved hands over his face wearily, Berias said simply, "...I need a bit of time to recuperate, then I promise, I'll tell you what else I know. But I warn you, it is little to nothing at this point, and I doubt it will help us come any closer to the truth about what really happened to Yelshi. Let alone on how to find him."


	8. Chapter 8: For What It's Worth

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, this is purely fan-made!

Chapter 8: For What It's Worth

Later that evening, after they left Berias and Sara alone for awhile, Yuri couldn't help but feel an odd sense of wonder. Of course, all of them had been startled by the unexpected revelation, but Yuri seemed to have taken it the most personally. Especially because how it had affected Sara to finally learn what his dreams meant; that his long lost twin brother, Yelshi, was reaching out to him, desperate to be heard.

He kept thinking about the way Yelshi looked at Sara in the vision. The way he held Sara's hand like that; holding it in the way that Yuri always envisioned twins doing. Yuri remembered how when he was little, he used to hold Shori's hand just like that. His tiny hand would get lost in Shori's larger one and it always felt so warm. So safe, protective, and loving...

There had been a time when Yuri worshiped his elder brother, looked up to him, and tailed him wherever he went. But as Yuri grew older, he had started to want to be more independent. So the hand that Yuri had first been seen as safety soon became something that was holding him back in his eyes. Shori, however, had never grown out of his big-brother-mode. He remained overprotective of his younger brother.

Nowadays, it was always Shori who was tailing after Yuri all the time...

So it wasn't like Yuri didn't understand what it was like to be brothers. However, he DID still have a bit of a hard time picturing Sara as a twin. Twins, after all, were an entirely separate breed of brother to Yuri. There were all sorts of other twins, like fraternal twins, and there were even triplets too. Yuri could sort imagine what it was like, to be a twin because he had a brother, but Sara had always given off that 'only child' vibe.

Even when Sara was around Yuri when he was talking about his own brother, he never seemed to be the type of person who would understand what it meant to have siblings. It was like the words 'family' or 'brother' didn't register with him. Of course, that made sense since Sara had never had either in his life before.

The way Yuri saw it, twins in general usually had an entirely different bond with each other than normal siblings did anyway. They were born together at relatively the same time so there was never that much of an age difference between them. Also, twins hardly ever kept secrets with each other because somehow, they always seemed to know what the other was thinking or feeling; Yuri had even heard once that when one twin was hurt, the other felt it too.

Yuri was jolted back to reality, after having been lazily pondering all this, when Conrad called his name and asked, "Is something wrong Yuri? You've seem unusually quite."

He blinked, "What? No, I'm fine. I was just thinking about brothers..."

"Brothers?" Conrad asked, gaining a questioning look from Wolfram when they stopped.

"Yeah," Yuri nodded, "I mean, we SAW Yelshi and I'm sure he really is Sara's twin because they look exactly alike but I'm having a hard time picturing Sara as the brotherly type. Yet, when he talked about Yelshi, Sara seemed so affectionate even though they've never actually met before. Although maybe that's only because I'm not a twin and I don't understand that kind of unexplained feeling. And then I was thinking about how the three of you aren't exactly your typical trio of brothers either. You, Gwendal, and Wolfram all have difference personalities and backgrounds. But Sara, he's just-" Yuri sighed, sounding frustrated at himself for not being able to find the right words before he finally said, "-I dunno, Sara's just so self assured about his life. Or at least he was up until now. I mean, if I had a twin that I didn't know about, I'd feel kinda hollow inside without them. You know, because that person was once a part of me. Sara doesn't seem to feel like that though, at least, not that I can tell. Even now, he seem so certain of who he is and what he wants out of life. And I begin to wonder..." he avoided Conrad's eyes as Yuri asked them unsurely, "...when Sara finally did start to become my friend for real, was he just projecting that unconscious longing for Yelshi on me? Am I just a stand in for this long lost brother of his? I'd like to think I'm not but I'm just not sure. Although-" Yuri laughed nervously, "-I never know what Sara's thinking. He's too good at hiding things from me. Even when Sara told us that he feels compelled to tell me the truth about himself, I can't help but think that there's a lot more to that feeling that even Sara doesn't realize. Maybe he was searching for someone like Yelshi in me. Someone he could trust and share his friendship with like he would have with him. I can't hold that against Sara because even though it kinda hurts to imagine that right now, Sara is still using me to replace his brother, I want to help him. And I think the way to do that is to help them find Yelshi. Wherever he is..."

* * *

Yelshi moaned when he was finally able to force his eyes open. It was always like this after Alaric punished him. His whole body felt feverish and sensitive to any sudden movements. At times, Yelshi would shutter as a wild rush of heat rippled across his skin whenever he shifted too quickly, only to go numb again a moment later, feeling colder than before. Yelshi's mind buzzed pleasantly though, as if he were drunk, and for a moment, he could almost forget the pain that had torn through him only hours before.

That was Alaric's favorite method of torture; he would break through Yelshi's defenses and leave him as raw and exposed to the elements as an unfurled rose. Blooming with an inebriated beauty, only distantly aware of the bitter frost biting at its skin. It was to remind Yelshi that not only could he hurt him, but he could give him such bliss that it drowned everything else out of his mind. Sort of like a twisted version of exposing Yelshi's sins and then granting him the relief of repentance...

The perfect way to desensitize him...

Truly, Alaric was a very iniquitous man indeed, but he was not above a small amount of genuine compassion. Despite his cruelty, in a contorted way, Alaric really did cherish Yelshi in a way that others would never understand. Yelshi was everything to Alaric. And he deeply desired to be viewed as a father to him. Perhaps, even something more, given time.

Dizzily, as Yelshi laid there in the soft folds of satin around his body, he wondered, _What have I done this time to upset him? _

Yelshi hadn't forgotten about Sara; that was beyond Alaric's power to take from him. Yet, there was a strange gap in his memory that was unmistakably made by Alaric. So, Yelshi reasoned, he must have done something that Alaric didn't want him to. The thought made Yelshi grin for a moment but he felt lightheaded and was forced to close his eyes again until it passed.

He felt smothered in those heavy layers of cloth wrapped around him but couldn't muster the will to try and get up. The weight soon became so oppressive that Yelshi feared that it would consume him. Yelshi felt so hot. Yet he knew that his skin was actually cold so it was better for him to remain where he was or else his skin would become dangerously chilled.

It was about then, when Yelshi began to sink into a fitful sleep and his eyes fluttered closed, he became only dimly aware that someone was talking to him softly and holding his hand sympathetically. His fingers twitched slightly as a pair of smooth, kind hands gently folded around his.

When Yelshi gathered the strength to tilt his head in her direction, despite the flushed feeling it left to do so, he stared at her with an unfocused gaze. He had no idea who it was, but she seemed oddly familiar...

Then Yelshi realized it was that same servant girl from before, the one from the gardens...

She was young, only about in her early twenties or so, and had only just begun working at the Manor. All of the servants here usually went through vigorous interviews by Alaric personally or one of Yelshi's other Keepers before even being remotely considered to work here. And once they entered, each one had to swear never to leave the grounds. At least not unless accompanied by a guard who knew how to get through the barriers that Alaric had personally erected around the place.

Yelshi's other Keepers, consisting of several others that served directly under Alaric, were not as involved with Yelshi as he was and the servants weren't either. Which Alaric agreed was very wise of them; knowing what he would do if they tried to get too close to Yelshi when they knew that he belonged to Alaric. But this girl was different, maybe only because she was new there...

The other servants usually kept their distance from Yelshi. And on the rare occasion when they did make any contact with him, it was all strictly formal. Full of false smiles and pleasantries that masked their contempt towards Yelshi. They all thought that Yelshi was spoiled and apathetic. The other servants knew nothing about his past except that Yelshi was a prince that had only been kept in such strict isolation because of his frail body.

Part of this WAS true, but otherwise, the rest of it was a complete lie. Yelshi wasn't here for his health. Alaric was waiting for something to happen, to awaken in this young man. And he would keep Yelshi there until it surfaced. A time which, Alaric sensed, was approaching quickly...

As for the girl, Yelshi wanted to ask for her name and apologize for his behavior before but before he could stop himself, he slipped into oblivion. Where he soon discovered to his horror that he couldn't enter Sara's dreams anymore. Not that Yelshi remembered having had recently created a new link thanks to Alaric, who had managed to sever their first tie connecting them through their dreams.

But, at least Yelshi was still able to sense Sara's emotions, his thoughts. Even though it was just as faint as before, at least, Yelshi knew that in a small way, he had thwarted whatever Alaric had tried to steal from him...

* * *

At first, Sara only thought that Berias said he was tired in order to be able to talk to him alone for awhile, but it soon became clear that he actually was. This sort of thing had happened before, when Sara was shot. Berias had worked nonstop through those sleepless nights trying to heal his King, blacking out several times. This time was hardly any different...

Only this time, what had happened to Sara was beyond his ability to heal...

The matters of the heart cannot be healed by magic. Only words, and only feelings have that sort of power. Yet, it had been words that Berias had been unable to express to Sara. At least, until now.

That regret of allowing Yelshi to supposedly die had always haunted Berias in a way it had never haunted his sister. She was always the strong one. Able to go above and beyond her own guilt to do what was best for their Kingdom; even at the cost of losing both of her beloved children. One, to the grave, and the other, to the human King of Small Shimaron that she had once loved.

Berias had always been duty bound and in all other regards, he was able to keep his emotions in check. But, when it came to his family, the people he loved the most, Berias could not contain himself. He had a strong sense of duty, however, his sense of family was stronger still...

His family was the most important thing to Berias. That's why he had accepted King Gilbert being a part of his elder sister's life because he was the first person to make her that happy in such a long time. Although Berias had never felt inclined to start his own family, he had look forward to helping raise the twin princes that were soon going to enter their lives. And despite the protests of the Council and the slow decline of Seisakoku's magic, they had been happy.

That in turn, made Berias happy.

The two of them had been so in love that Berias thought that nothing could tear them apart. But after Yelshi's passing, something had changed in his sister. She began to blame the loss of her first born child on failing to restore Seisakoku and their powers.

Alazon came to believe that losing Yelshi was her punishment for failing in her own duty to the Kingdom and not having enough power to save him. Therefore, Alazon grew more distant and less loving in her regards to King Gilbert. He sensed this, and in turn, King Gilbert began to close his heart from her knowing what was going to happen next...

Alazon sent King Gilbert and their remaining son away, having had agreed at last to the will of the Council. Although, it could hardly be called a Council anymore because Alaric hadn't been the only one to leave. Several others had followed soon after, as the country fell further and further into despair.

Soon, there was no Councilmen at all and only Alazon remained to lead their people. That's when Berias and his sister departed in hopes of recovering the Divine Sword and perhaps saving Seisakoku and the memory of the happiness they had once known...

"Berias..." Sara called, shaking him slightly.

Berias blinked, not having been aware that he had fallen asleep until he felt Sara shaking his shoulder. Apparently, Berias had dozed off and fallen over sometime after Yuri and the others had left. And Sara would have let Berias sleep if it wasn't for the fact that he needed to talk to him.

Sitting back up and then standing, Berias apologized, "Forgive me King Saralegui, I didn't notice that I was falling asleep."

Sara smiled sweetly, "Don't be. You really do seem very tired, and I wouldn't have woken you just now but-" he tossed his covers aside and swung his legs over the end of the bed before attempting to stand beside Berias when, unexpectedly, his legs gave out and he staggered right into Berias's arms.

"Saralegui!" Berias gasped in alarm, "You're still unwell and you haven't eaten anything for the last few days. Please, get back into bed."

Sara blinked, surprised at the fatherly tone in Berias's voice just now and obediently sat down. Feeling confused, Sara pointed it out to Berias, "You've changed..."

"What?" Berias gaped, standing before Sara and looking down at him, "How so?"

Shaking his head, Sara replied, "Everything is changing, Berias. Things I thought were certain have all changed before I even realized it was happening. For example, just now, you used my name instead of calling me 'Your Majesty' or 'Your Highness.' You've become emboldened," he chuckled weakly, "So, you've decided to abandon your distance between who I am as your King and as your beloved nephew is that it? I never asked you to do that..."

"But Your-" Berias began but Sara snapped-

"Don't! Just don't..." Sara bent forward and gripped his shoulders, as if to brace against a wave of cold, and several strands of golden hair fell across his face. Then, laughing, Sara's eyes narrowed and he stared unfocused at the floor as he said, "I understand why you kept Yelshi a secret from me. Just as I understand now why you've been serving so loyally by my side all these years. You were afraid of losing me and leaving me in the hands of my father, a man that you knew wouldn't be able to understand me or how I felt because Yelshi was gone. But, it's more than that, isn't it? You knew I would feel this awful emptiness, that's why when I took an interest in Yuri, you saved him. It was all for my sake. Everything you've done since leaving my mother, all of it, was for my sake. And I've never even properly thanked you for any of it. Still-" he looked up and tossed his hair out of his face, "-even knowing all that, it feels wrong to have you act this way. Like we're family. I know we're related but, I need you as my bodyguard, Berias, nothing more. Because if I allow you to be more, then I won't be able to stop myself from treating you as something more and others will use that against me. Even when Lord Weller captured you, I felt your absence like a hole in my chest. I never realized how much I depended on you until you were forcefully taken from me. I can't afford to feel like that again. You've kept secrets from me, however, you're still the only man I can trust with my life. Yet, if I am to remain as I am, even once we figure out what to do in regards to my brother, I have to ask you to resume that emotional distance between us. Please, I can't keep letting members of my family keep leaving me so shaken when they're the ones who decided not to be a part of my life. Yelshi didn't have a choice, and maybe he didn't know I was alive either but still, I can't let these events dictate my future as Small Shimaron's King..."

Berias had expected as much but he was still stunned. He hadn't even realized he had been acting that way either. In fact, Berias was sure he wasn't. So perhaps, Sara was interpreting his behavior that way, instead of what it actually was...

Even so, Sara had a point...

Therefore, taking Sara's words to heart, Berias knelt before Sara once more and vowed, "I am yours, my King, in whatever way you wish me to be. If you wish me to remain in your service as your faithful guardian, I shall do so. That's all I want." But, a rare smile touched his lips and Berias said warmly, "For what it's worth though, I will always be your uncle whenever you need me to be. I will always be prepared to lay aside the bodyguard and tell you more about my life as it truly was. How my sister, truly was. I'm sure that once we rescue your twin brother, he'll want to know as well."


	9. Chapter 9: Kindred Yearning

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, this is purely fan-made!

Chapter 9: Kindred Yearning

"By now, I suspect that Alaric has caught on to Yelshi's plan to try and escape again," Sara stated simply, having completely recovered from the incident. And after folding his hands under his chin thoughtfully Sara continued, "That may explain why I can't sense Yelshi anymore. He cut of that link; at least the one that allowed Yelshi to invade my dreams. I have a feeling that whatever happened between my brother and myself the other day though-that bond we made-is the key to making that possible. I believe that because Yelshi said that it wasn't magic that connected us to one another; it's something far deeper than that. Something that once tied us to one another as twins. And I'm certain that not even this Alaric has the ability to eradicate something as profound as THAT."

"And what of us?" Gwendal asked from his usual place at his desk at the head of the table, "You may have come here presumably to take your mind off the very thing that now seems to be your entire focus. However, if you plan on going to Seisakoku to rescue this brother of yours, I'm afraid we will not be of much help."

Sara nodded, "I know. And frankly, I agree. Alazon's people are still wary of outsiders so it will be much easier if I go alone with Berias since we're both Shinzoku. Yuri's power may have restored the power of the Divine Sword, but in the end, I'm the one who actually brought it back to Seisakoku. Besides-" he turned his attention to Yuri, who was staring in disbelief at Gwendal, and said firmly, "-I didn't come here to involve the Demon King in my own personal problems. I have no right to ask him to embark on this crusade with me. After all, this has become a family affair. Furthermore-"

"What'd you mean _'personal problems'_?! Sara, you're my friend! If I wanna help you it's not because of political crap! No offense." Yuri added quickly when Gwendal gave him a dangerous look. "Look…" Yuri sighed, meeting Sara's gaze seriously, "If anything, it's BECAUSE this is a family matter that I want to help you in any way that I can. After my brother Shori was kidnapped by Janis and the White Crows, I can't even begin to tell you how crazy or how awful I felt without him. I was willing to do anything to get him back safely, no matter what. And you may not show it, but I know you feel the same way about Yelshi. He's your brother, and you care about what happens to him now just as much as I did when Shori was in trouble; the way you just talked about him proves it."

Sara narrowed his gaze at Yuri before he said more coldly than he meant to, "No, Yuri. You can't even BEGIN to imagine how I feel..."

"But Sara..." Yuri began but-

"This isn't like that day when I learned about my mother," Sara said coolly, "She may have given me up to my father, but Yelshi...he was DEAD, Yuri."

Yuri shook his head and retorted hopefully, "But, he's alive, so you two can still be family again once we save him from Alaric, right..?"

"And what do you think will happen if and when I do manage to rescue my twin brother?" Sara challenged contritely, "Don't you remember the reason why our births were looked down upon by Alazon's Councilmen in the first place? We're the sons of two separate rulers, and if they had known that Yelshi had survived, it's likely that one of us would have been chosen as the heir to Seisakoku's throne while the remaining child would have been sent away with our father. Either way, we would have been separated at birth anyway because we were both still the princes to two nations. As it stands, I am the King of Small Shimaron since my father is now gone, and everyone else besides Berias and myself still think that Yelshi is dead. But once my mother learns that Yelshi is in fact alive, what's to stop her from making him Seisakoku's new King? That might even be Alaric's plan; to raise an heir to Seisakoku's throne that he could control from the shadows so that he could indirectly rule the Kingdom. Apart from that, I cannot think of what else Alaric plans to do with him. Still, you're right, Yuri, he IS my brother, and I do want to save him. Nevertheless-contrary to your belief-I DO have to think about the _'political crap.' _If not for my own sake as much as his..."

"How so?" Wolfram asked, "Because everyone thought that he was dead all these years?"

"Exactly," Sara replied, "More importantly though, Yelshi possesses immense power inside of him that I'm certain that others besides Alaric will try to take advantage of once they learn of it. And having that sort of power will endanger Yelshi's life in more ways than just one once it is made public. For Yelshi to have entered my dreams in the first place from such a vast distance when his health is so poor is already a serious enough threat to his life as it is."

"_'Threat to his life'_? What is that supposed to mean?" Wolfram asked.

Seeing the surprised look on their faces, he explained, "That day, when Yelshi finally contacted me directly at the springs, before the end of it, I saw that he was coughing up blood. That was very likely caused by the intense strain on his body from contacting me despite the enchantments that Alaric has placed to keep Yelshi isolated from the rest of the world in the place we saw. I also have a strong impression that they've been drugging him as well over the years, thereby ensuring that his body isn't strong enough to use his powers for any prolonged period of time. Otherwise, Yelshi would have been able to escape a long time ago. Consequently, that proves my suspicions that Yelshi wasn't weak from having been stillborn, Alaric KEEPS him weak. But, if I can get him out of that place, I'm sure that Yelshi will recover from that weakness over time. In spite of all that though, when I rescue him, then I'll still need to be prepared for the repercussions-" then his eyes grew troubled and Sara stopped, unsure of how to explain what he meant by that cryptic statement.

Gwendal raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And what would those be, King Saralegui…?"

Sara was about to reply when it was Berias who answered for him instead with- "What His Highness means to say is that ultimately-perhaps even upon our arrival to Seisakoku-we will have to deal with my sister and tell her about all this. Furthermore, since it was greatly based on Alaric's advice that King Gilbert was initially exiled from Seisakoku along with His Majesty after Yelshi was pronounced dead, she has the right to know the truth about Alaric's actions. Once my sister learns that Alaric was not only lying about Yelshi's death but also abducted him, there will be dire consequences on his part when he is captured for that crime. And in regards to Yelshi himself, as far as we know, he is unaware of who he really is apart from being King Saralegui's brother and has been kept in confinement for his entire life; possibly even tortured by Alaric. Knowing that, it would be cruel to bring Yelshi to my sister until we know the whole the extent of Alaric's involvement with Yelshi and his motive for taking him away from us in the the first place. However, in order to find Yelshi at all, we may have no choice if we want Alazon's help but to tell her the truth. That the child she thought was-" but Berias couldn't bring himself to say it again so instead, he finished by saying, "So first of all, I believe that we need to capture Alaric and interrogate him in order to learn his true reasons for kidnapping Yelshi. And while I agree with His Majesty that his twin's royal bloodline may indeed be a factor, as I said before, Alaric is the sort of man that usually has multiple motivations for doing everything he does. The fact that Alaric has kept Yelshi in such an detached place for so long when it would have been more sensible to divulge Yelshi's existence when my sister and I first left Seisakoku doesn't sit well with me. He must have a reason for waiting; otherwise Alaric wouldn't have done so for this long."

"You're right, that doesn't make much sense…" Conrad agreed solemnly.

Then Yuri-being Yuri-protested, "Ok, I understand that there are a lot of political issues that you have to deal with with saving your brother, but still, I want to help you SOMEHOW Sara. Even if I can't go there with you to save him, isn't there anything I can do?"

Sara smiled tenderly and replied, "What you can do for me, Yuri, is just do what you always do..."

Yuri blinked in surprise, "Huh?"

"Regardless of what happens, if you could just promise to-" then Sara stopped himself though with a tired smile and shook his head. "-nevermind Yuri. I need to go now to make preparations for us to leave. Despite the uncertainties about how to explain this to my mother, that doesn't change the fact that Yelshi needs me right now. And I'm the only one that can save him. You understand that don't you, Yuri?"

Before Yuri could reply to that though, wordlessly, Sara rose from his seat and gestured at Berias to follow him after a brief goodbye to the rest of them. Leaving the rest of them sitting there in a heavy silence wondering what was going to happen next.

* * *

That morning, Yelshi was back to his usual self. Having little to no recollection of his latest encounter with Sara, when the world of their dreams and reality had clashed. Since then, Yelshi had been unable to touch Sara's dreams and that troubled him greatly. Alaric must have found out what he was doing and put a stop to it. That was the only explanation he could come up with…

Still, Yelshi was sure that at the very least Sara was aware of him now. All he could do now was wait and hope for Sara to make contact with him in a similar manner. Until then though, Yelshi would wait patiently. Hoping within his heart of hearts that Sara would really come to save his twin brother although they hardly knew one another.

On another note, while Yelshi didn't remember much of what had happened recently, he DID remember the kindness of that young servant girl and had been searching the mansion for her ever since. So to that end, Yelshi glided aimlessly down the halls, ignoring the unkind looks of the servants as he passed. Since Yelshi knew for a fact that they wouldn't be any help in finding her.

Even so Yelshi just kept glancing around at their faces, pretending not to really care who he was looking at when he was looking for her. Finally, about two hours later, he spotted her dusting the bookshelves in the library. Balancing on the very tips of her toes as she dusted the top of the shelves.

However, the moment Yelshi entered the room, he saw her just as she lost her balance and began to fall with a startled cry. Alarmed, Yelshi dashed forward and caught her in his arms just in time. And both of them went crashed into the bookshelves opposite them; Yelshi wincing as several books fell loose and hit him on the head.

"Ouch," Yelshi grinned and laughed playfully, "I've heard the phrase about _'getting the book thrown at you,'_ but I never realized how much they really do hurt."

Recognizing his voice immediately, the maid scrambled to her feet and bowed several times, feeling flustered as she blurted, "Forgive me Master Yelshi! A-are you hurt?!"

"I'm fine," Yelshi said simply, brushing himself off and looking at her questioningly, "And you?"

She blinked. "Me? I'm quite alright thanks to you, My Lord."

Yelshi nodded, appearing relieved before he said, "Listen, I wanted to apologize for the way I was acting the other day. I shouldn't have spoken so harshly to you."

"Not at all Master Yelshi!" the maid exclaimed, "Do not concern yourself with my feelings, I am naught but your humble servant. Treat me as you will if that is what makes you happy."

This time, it was Yelshi who blinked in astonishment.

"Happy? You think proving the other servants right by acting like the apathetic and coldhearted Master they all think I am gives me any pleasure?" then he stepped towards her, heedless of the panic growing in her eyes and shook his head. "No. You're the first person in a long time that has shown me genuine kindness and concern. Moreover, when I was bedridden recently, I felt your hand holding mine heard your voice reassuring me. No one has ever dared to do something like that for me before. And for you to do that even after I reproached you is something I find commendable," he chuckled lightly before adding, "Foolish, but commendable."

"Why foolish?" the girl asked honestly, "Am I to be punished for it?"

Ignoring her question, Yelshi asked, "What's your name?"

In reply she answered, "Lisa."

"Lisa..." Yelshi whispered curiously, testing the name before smiling, "It's a good name to have. Short for Elisa I assume?"

Lisa gasped excitedly, "How did you know...?"

"You can tell a lot about someone by their name," Yelshi replied simply, kneeling down to pick up the books that had fallen out when they fell, "And sometimes, I can sense things about a person just by hearing it for the first time. I don't know why that is, but it comes in handy sometimes."

Blushing deeply, Lisa curtsied before excusing herself with, "I'm so sorry Master Yelshi, but I must get back to work or I WILL be punished. Good day..."

Yelshi watched her go and idly turned the book in his hands over and read the title, '_Gardens of Deceit,' _and gasped as a wave of nostalgia washed over him. Had he read this play before? Curious, Yelshi decided to take it back with him up to his chambers.

After all, according to his healer, Yelshi should have actually stayed in bed today until they were sure he was better. Not that Yelshi deigned to listen, because he refused to give Alaric the satisfaction once again at having such power over him. Even if he really DID have that kind of power over Yelshi...

Nevertheless, Yelshi had faith in his twin brother Sara. Because Sara was the only one that Alaric couldn't manipulate. He was untouched by Alaric's influences. While Elisa on the other hand-although she was being kind enough-was still under the employ of that man. No one within this place could be trusted, not even her, so Sara was the only one Yelshi was certain he could count on in the end.

* * *

Once Sara was finally alone back in his room with Berias standing watch outside, he leaned against the door and slid to the ground. Feeling emotionally drained and numb for some reason...

Sara had meant every word had said to Yuri about what he was worried would happen once they rescued Yelshi. But more than that, Sara had this irrational fear of losing Yelshi all over again to his mother and being separated from him so soon after they had finally found each other again. Not only that, but Sara was also apprehensive about how Alazon would react to Yelshi once they were reunited. She had turned her back on HIM, however, would Alazon treat Yelshi differently? Would Alazon welcome Yelshi back in a way she never had with him...?

No, Sara was truthfully just afraid for how this would all effect Yelshi. Because what if Alazon DID turn her back on Yelshi as well? And Yelshi had lived alone in that place his entire life, desperately hoping to meet his mother someday, so would he be able to withstand that kind of rejection? It had been hard enough for Sara to handle it when Alazon spurned him a second time when she refused to acknowledge him as the master of the Divine Sword. But at least Sara still had Berias at his side throughout all that.

Yelshi, however, was utterly alone...

He had no one else in his life whom he could trust and was putting his complete faith in Sara based solely on the feelings that had passed between them. That alone made Sara even more obliged to rescue Yelshi if nothing else. They understood each other on a profound level, so much so that the two of them almost seemed like reflections of one another living on opposite sides of a mirror. Two versions of the same person having led different lives, and who regarded the world in a different way then the other did...

They were so similar, and yet were total opposites. Yelshi seemed to be a very timid person, and genuinely kind even when regarding people he didn't necessarily like. Unlike Sara, who was not afraid to state when he disliked someone or to hold others in contempt for being so weak. Yelshi didn't seem like that, even after all he had been through and how his own servants treated him.

Still, what bothered Sara the most was that Yelshi was more than just a stranger that had caught Sara's interest like Yuri had been, Yelshi was his twin brother. And besides his father, Sara had never known anyone else from his family until he learned the truth about Berias and met his mother. He had always longed secretly for a mother, but his desire to finally meet Yelshi bordered on the same madness that had once driven Sara to pursue a meeting with Yuri in person without a silly disguise. That had been only an whim to meet the Demon King, but in regards to his twin brother Sara just HAD to free Yelshi, even if he was forced to involve his mother in this matter.

Yelshi believed in Sara and Sara couldn't help but not want to let him down. Just like he hated to disappoint Yuri these days. Sara was truly changing and it was the most important people in his life, the few who had been allowed passage into his heart, which had brought about such a great change. Therefore, despite the confusion Sara still felt towards his twin, he decided that it didn't matter...

Saving Yelshi from Alaric's grasp was the only thing that did.


	10. Chapter 10: Nightmares Return

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, this is purely fan-made!

Chapter 10: Nightmares Return

"Please thank Lady Cecile again for her generosity," Sara told Yuri soon after they reached the docks, "I'm just sorry we weren't able to enjoy the rest of what she had planned due to suddenly taking ill like that."

"She said it was fine," Conrad assured him before Yuri could answer, "Though mother insists that you come visit again when time permits," he laughed softly before adding, "And if possible, she wants you to bring your brother along..."

There was a long pause before Sara smiled and said simply, "Perhaps."

"Are you really sure that we can't help you in some way?" Yuri asked, looking especially troubled.

"You've done more than enough already Yuri," Sara said warmly, "When I needed you, you were there for me. And that's the same way I need to be there for Yelshi now. Maybe then-" he began unsurely, "-when this is over, perhaps I will come back to visit. But first, we have to liberate him from that place; that dream world that hides a terrible nightmare that Yelshi is trapped in. We'll see what happens after that."

"Your Highness," Berias called, "We're ready to depart."

"Alright," Sara called back, turning to give Yuri one last look and knowing that once they met again, everything will have changed. "Until next time, Yuri. Take care of yourself."

Yuri nodded and smiled, "You too Sara."

"Thank you," Sara replied.

Afterwords, Sara had just turned to leave when-after a moment's hesitation-Yuri grabbed his shoulder and said, "Wait-" then he pulled something from his pocket and put it in Sara's hand before telling him, "Here, this is for luck."

Before Sara could ask what it was, Yuri ducked out of sight inside the carriage and he watched them go in silence. Sara still had the object clasped in his hand when he boarded the ship and didn't look at it until they pulled the anchor to begin their voyage. The shoreline had long since receded by the time Sara unfurled his thin fingers to see what Yuri had given him. And what Sara did find there made breath catch...

It was a silver ring laced with blue butterflies encircling it that were touching wingtip to wingtip and etched directly into the soft metal. The butterflies weren't elaborate but still, as Sara examined them they seemed to flutter as if trying to free themselves from the silver binding of the ring. Still, when Sara flipped it to look inside the rim, he saw that it was engraved with the words, '_Promises are Forever.'_

Obviously, Yuri didn't realize that was engraved on the ring but Sara still found it ironic. Yuri had bought the ring back on Earth because the blue reminded him of Sara's eyes when they glowed. More importantly though, it was a friendship promise ring that Yuri had been meaning to give Sara the next time they saw each other and thought this was a good a time as any.

Therefore, with an amused smile, Sara placed the ring on his right forefinger before joining Berias inside since it was still rather gloomy outside because of the lingering storm clouds. Even so, Sara couldn't but fold his other hand over his new ring and somehow feel warmth from it despite the cold bite of metal on his already cool skin.

It was strange, but he didn't mind because it had been his first gift from Yuri that was completely personal and not a political favor. That alone made Sara so happy to the point that he realized his heart was pounding strangely loud in his chest. He also felt somewhat hot in the fact and quickly entered his room on the ship where he splashed some water on his face before staring at himself in the mirror that was bolted to the wall.

Droplets of water streaked down his spools of golden hair and for the first time, Sara grasped the idea that as his twin, Yelshi would look exactly like him. The same gleaming eyes, the same delicate frame, everything...

And, still contemplating this, Sara touched the mirror and his reflection did the same. Though the image looking back at him was both himself, and not quite himself. Then, Sara's reflection began to reach out of the mirror towards him as if to pull Sara inside. Smiling at him with the same beguiling softness that Sara used to try and seduce Yuri when they first met. But it was only when their hands closed around Sara's wrists and a bolt of lightning flashed across his window did he pull away with a startled gasp.

"Yelshi..." Sara breathed resting his hand on the mirror again, "...are you trying to call me again?"

* * *

After Yelshi's encounter with Lisa, as feared, she too began to shy away from Yelshi but thankfully did not act cold towards him like the others. Though she had been shy from the very beginning, it became blatantly obvious that Lisa had either been _'reeducated'_ by Alaric, or told some secret that he was not aware of by the servants...

For although Alaric was constantly removing Yelshi's memories of certain events, secrets that he had stumbled upon, or things he had done, Alaric did not do so to the servants because their weak minds were far more easily broken and damaged by his power. So unless they happened upon something they should not and did as instructed, Alaric left them untouched. And one of those orders was never to become emotionally involved with Yelshi.

That was the only thing that could explain how much Lisa avoided Yelshi as much as humanly possible by keeping busy working in area's that he was forbidden to go; such as the outer gardens that bordered on the woods beyond the Manor. Then again, she might have really just been shy. But still, Yelshi knew better than that and so he resigned himself to the fact that he would never be able to even try to befriend the girl.

He had expected this, though, not so soon...

Obviously, something must have changed and Alaric was getting worried. Yelshi wasn't being the submissive, obedient, meek captive that Alaric was used to despite his occasional outbursts that Alaric wiped from his memory. And Yelshi was sure he knew what it was.

It was Sara.

Alaric knew that Yelshi was aware of his twin brother and had even contacted him. Therefore, his grip on Yelshi was slipping and he knew it. Though that still did not explain the reasoning behind preventing Yelshi from bonding with anyone besides himself. Not that they ever had 'bonded' even when Yelshi was still a small child...

Yelshi never cried in front of anyone even when he was a child, and never laughed either, except in front of one caretaker that he had long forgotten. But something happened to her and she was sent away from the Manor, thus deepening Yelshi's detachment to everyone else. For like Sara, Yelshi yearned to be bonded with only one person. Though Yelshi adamantly refused to let that person become Alaric although they had shared some genuinely good times together; but that was before Yelshi realized it was all a lie and that man wasn't his real father.

Despite all the lies and living in this nightmarish dream, Yelshi had always held onto a small hope that he could be saved from it and see the real world. Even if the real world may be much darker and crueler to him, or so Alaric had always taught him. That too, was likely a lie, but sometimes Yelshi wondered if that statement held some truth.

No world was perfect, save for heaven itself. He knew that. So why did Alaric create such a place for him? Yelshi had always wondered, what nightmare could be waiting for him on that day Alaric was waiting for on his eighteenth birthday? But perhaps, if Sara successfully rescued him, he would never have to know.

* * *

That night, as Yelshi closed on the final scene of his copy of Gardens of Deceit, a scream tore through the night and Yelshi tossed the book aside in alarm before rushing for the door. As usual, it was locked so he slammed his entire weight against it. It didn't budge, so Yelshi quickly used his power to turn the mechanism which allowed the door to swing open.

He paused briefly to steady himself after a small wave of dizziness hit him before bolting down the hall to the source of the sound. There were very few guards tonight and that unsettled Yelshi because usually when that happened, there was something that Alaric WANTED Yelshi to find or to see without actually saying it. Again, that was just the warped way that his mind seemed to work because he knew that Yelshi would refuse to do anything otherwise.

Yelshi had just made it to the end of the hall when another blood-curtailing scream echoed through the Manor. "Where are all the guards? Can't they hear that screaming?"

He continued to run until finally, Yelshi came upon the sound of whimpering from beyond one of the doors at the far end of the hall and burst through to find Lisa curled up on the ground with Alaric towering over her with his coldest gaze. "You see now? THAT is why I cannot allow you near Yelshi, for he is that dangerous despite his frail appearance. And if you wish to continue working here, you must learn to hate him before you meet the same fate."

Enraged, Yelshi yelled, "What did you do to her Alaric?!" then Yelshi fell down beside Lisa and touched her shoulder, and began to ask if she was alright when-

"Don't touch me!" she screamed, slapping his hand away and shrinking back, "I know what you are now and I won't let you do the same to me! So stay away!"

Hurt and confused, Yelshi stood up and staggered back dizzily, "Do what? I didn't..."

"He tries to protect you..." she began in a shaken voice, "...but you always reject him when he tries to love you like his own child. And even though you hate him, he still does try to protect you even when Master Alaric knows that a monster like you doesn't deserve to be saved! You are condemned! Do you hear me?! Condemned!"

"That's enough," Alaric said soothingly, steadying Yelshi by taking his shoulders in a very fatherly manner and staring down at the frightened servant girl, "I'm sorry about what I had to show you but I had no choice. Now sleep..." he said in his silkiest voice, "...sleep and forget."

Darkness crept into her vision and Lisa soon submitted to his power and fell into a fitful slumber. Meanwhile, Yelshi just stood there trembling and fighting the urge to cry. What did she mean about him being a monster? How was he condemned? It's not as though Yelshi had ever done anything that horrible; and even if he had, some part of him would have known as much even without memories of the actual event...

Wouldn't he...?

Yelshi stared in front of himself with unfocused eyes and asked in a very distant sounding voice, "What in the world did you show her...? Why did she say that I'm...a..." but from the shock, his knees gave out and Yelshi slid to the ground with Alaric's help.

Wrapping his arms around Yelshi's shoulders and hugging him from behind, Alaric apologized, "I'm sorry you had to see this Yelshi, but you fail to understand that I am the only one you should ever come to love. For I am the only one who accepts you for who and what you are. The rest of the world will not be so understanding of your unique power. Not even that darling brother of yours..."

"I don't...understand. Why are you doing this to me?" Yelshi asked in a pained voice, "I wasn't going to fall in love with her, I just...wanted someone to talk to."

"Talk to me then," Alaric whispered blissfully in his ear, "Tell me all of your secrets, Yelshi. Tell me what you told your brother about this place. I'll be your friend..."

"I didn't...tell him anything," Yelshi replied weakly, "I just wanted..."

"Yes. That's right. Tell me everything," Alaric breathed excitedly, but still retaining the hypnotic tone to his voice.

"I..." Yelshi began when an image of his brother flashed before his eyes, imploring him not to say any more with a shake of his head as if to say '_Don't listen to him, Yelshi. It's a trick. Don't believe him.' _And once Yelshi realized that Alaric had drawn him into yet another one of his brainwashing traps, he said more firmly, "No. You'll get nothing from me Alaric. My secrets are my own, as few as they are, and I'll never tell them to the likes of you."

For a moment, there was silence. Then Alaric let out a droned out defeated sigh and slid a hand over Yelshi's eyes before saying, "Perhaps next time then..." and proceeded to rendering Yelshi unconscious as he usually did after a failed attempt to slip into his innermost heart.

Still holding the boy, Alaric inclined his head when someone behind him asked, "Another failure I presume?"

"So it would seem," Alaric answered, stroking Yelshi's hair affectionately as he laid the boys head down on his lap.

"You're getting reckless, Alaric. If you insist upon altering the boy's perception of reality, then I suggest you do it sparingly instead of leaving open crevices in his mind every time you do so. Weakening Yelshi's grip over what is real and what is not like this any further will only allow him to unconsciously seek out his brother Saralegui in more earnest looking for help and for him to then slip into the surface of his brothers thoughts..."

"You think I don't already know all this?" Alaric said coolly, "I have been into Yelshi's mind so many times and I already know many of his secrets better than even HE does. All these stolen memories I've taken, and illusions I've made here, they are the only things keeping Yelshi even remotely happy in wake of what devastating power lurks inside of him. If I could, I would rewrite his entire heart more to my liking all at once, but I can't do that with the level of the power he still possesses despite everything I've done to repress it. The only thing I can do is layer these spells on him in preparation for that promised day that is soon to come. And hope that it will finally make him submit to my will and become who I know he was born to be..."

* * *

"I sent a message ahead of us telling my sister that we are on our way Your Highness," Berias informed Sara by the next morning, "Though I have left it up to you to tell her the true reason for it."

Sara nodded simply, taking another sip of his cider, "Thank you Berias, but I already decided to leave her out of this until after Alaric is captured. Because as you said before, we do not know the full story behind Yelshi's abduction yet and it would be foolish to give her any false hope of being reunited with her lost child when there is a chance that they could escape with Yelshi again. But if it comes right down to it, and I need to call in my favor, then I will request for her troops to help invade Alaric's Mansion and tell her everything that has happened thus far. Until then, we keep it to ourselves. Understood, Berias?"

"Yes Sir," Berias replied.

Not too long after their discussion, out in the distance, the misty shores of Seisakoku appeared out of the edge of the sea hours later and Berias could not help but stare at it in wonder. Unlike the last two times he had seen his home, the land was no longer a dying wasteland but a flourishing and beautiful country just as he remembered it.

The sea around it was as smooth as glass save for the silver-laced waves lapping the fine dust-like sands on the shore. And lavish gardens once again surrounded the palace that overlooked the glittering ocean. It was truly breathtaking to see his home once again brought back to its former glory. And it was all thanks to the combined efforts of the Demon King and King Saralegui. Without them, Berias may never have seen this day come to pass without more needless sacrifices...

"Feeling homesick Berias?" Sara asked with an amused smile, brushing some of his hair back to follow his gaze, "I suppose it's only natural since you were born in this land. Then again, so was I, for however short a time I lived here."

Berias glanced at Sara thoughtfully for a moment before saying, "Of course a part of me will always belong here, but my place is at your side King Saralegui. This may be my homeland, but Small Shimaron is my home now. Though if I may be so bold Sir," he said, resting his arms on the railing of the bow of their ship and admitting, "As I told you before, I do not associate many good memories to this place either besides those of my childhood and when my sister rescued King Gilbert from the wreckage of his Warship bound for the Great Demon Kingdom. But after Yelshi's death, what remained of my family fell apart, and soon I left even Alazon's side before the end. And I cannot help but feel that we have come full circle by all of us reunited after all these years' apart, thanks once again to the combined efforts of Your Majesty and the Demon King. So perhaps, once we save your brother, we can fix the rift in our family..."

"Berias..." Sara said seriously, "...we'll find him, but I doubt that will change how I feel about my mother. At least-" he added hastily, "-not right away. There are still too many uncertain factors about Yelshi's situation. But you're right, maybe this will help improve my standing with Alazon. And to her people who still may still have mixed feelings about the return of one of their lost princes. Even more so when we reveal that Yelshi, their second prince, is also still alive."


	11. Chapter 11: Unearthed Secrets

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, this is purely fan-made!

**Note: **Alright! So as you can see I added the lyrics to the song 'Somewhere I Belong' by Linkin Park to kind of summarize how both Yelshi and Sara feel about wanted to be "..._close to something real" _and let go of their hurt. Whether it's physical or emotion, and move on with their lives so they can be happy for once. And don't worry, they're finally going to meet pretty soon in one of the next few chapters so keep an eye out for the upcoming chapters! For now though, I hope you enjoy this one.

Chapter 11: Unearthed Secrets

_(Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park)_

_(When this began)_

_I had nothing to say_

_And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me_

_(I was confused)_

_And I let it all out to find_

_That I'm not the only person with these things in mind_

_(Inside of me)_

_But all that they can see the words revealed_

_Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel_

_(Nothing to lose)_

_Just stuck, hollow and alone_

_And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel_

_What I thought was never real_

_I wanna let go of the pain_

_I've felt so long_

_(Erase all the pain till it's gone)_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel_

_Like I'm close to something real_

_I wanna find something I've wanted all along_

_Somewhere I belong_

_And I've got nothing to say_

_I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face_

_(I was confused)_

_Looking everywhere only to find_

_That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind_

_(So what am I)_

_What do I have but negativity_

_Cause I can't justify way everyone is looking at me_

_(Nothing to lose)_

_Nothing to gain, hollow and alone_

_And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel_

_What I thought was never real_

_I wanna let go of the pain_

_I've felt so long_

_(Erase all the pain till it's gone)_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel_

_Like I'm close to something real_

_I wanna find something I've wanted all along_

_Somewhere I belong_

_I will never know_

_Myself until I do this on my own_

_And I will never feel_

_Anything else until my wounds are healed_

_I will never be_

_Anything till I break away from me_

_I will break away_

_I'll find myself today_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel_

_What I thought was never real_

_I wanna let go of the pain_

_I've felt so long_

_(Erase all the pain till it's gone)_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel_

_Like I'm close to something real_

_I wanna find something I've wanted all along_

_Somewhere I belong_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel_

_Like I am somewhere I belong_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel_

_Like I am somewhere I belong_

_Somewhere I belong_

* * *

Once they docked, Sara was surprised at the strangely warm welcome they received. Not only from the citizens, but the guards that Alazon had sent as their escorts to the palace upon receiving Berias's message. Of course, they immediately commented on the fact that Berias was still disguising his appearance once they recognized him but otherwise didn't treat him any differently than they had long ago...

As for their treatment of Sara, they seemed to respect him while also considering the fact that he was considered human royalty. That didn't seem to put them as on edge as it might have in the past but it still made them give Sara wary looks every so often; although at least the citizens treated him much more kindly than the guards did. A couple of children even gave Sara a flower crown that they had made for him when they heard he was coming.

No one had ever made him anything like it before so Sara smiled softly and ruffled the hair of one of the children before saying, "Thank you, I'll treasure it."

The little girl's eyes seemed to gleam and she scurried away with the rest of her friends and returned to hiding behind her mother's skirts and giggling shyly as they passed by.

Watching her mother praising the child for being so kind and brave gave Sara the same pang of jealousy it had when he was a child. The sight of a mother lovingly tending to her children, holding their tiny helpless hands, was something that both Yelshi and Sara both had never experienced among many other things. Just as he now realized for the first time that Alazon had also been robbed of true motherhood in midst of all the tragedy of Yelshi's death and his own departure those years ago...

Now, Sara could only wonder what his mother felt about him now that the Divine Sword had been returned about the responsibility she owed him as both his own mother and as a fellow ruler. Even more so, Sara wondered how she would react personally to the news about Alaric and Yelshi. Not that he planned to tell her about that yet if at all possible.

Soon after leaving the docks behind they were brought to the palace gates and led to the throne room. During which time, Sara devised something to tell his mother about the intent of his sudden visit. For much like he had with Yuri, Sara had come unannounced for entirely selfish reasons, only this time things were much more serious. Therefore, with Berias's consent, Sara decided to claim that it was a sight-seeing visit because Berias felt homesick and wanted to show Sara the sights now that the land was prospering again, or at least something to that effect.

Surely, even Alazon would buy that story knowing her own brother as well as she did.

The doors closed behind them until only Berias, Sara, and Alazon were present in the throne room; with the exception of the presence of the newly restored sword whose metal seemed to ripple in recognition of Sara's presence and sensed him. Sara also felt it and paused to glance at the sword as the two of them approached Alazon, remembering the last time he had held that sword. Both when he wielded it in rage, and when he used the sword when it was filled with Yuri's power to rescue his mother from certain death...

Thinking back on it now, Sara remembered the strongest feeling he had ever felt that surged through him after Alazon shielded him. And that feeling was that he didn't really want her to die. Sure, Sara had told Janis that he wanted revenge, but he never thought that things would get so out of hand. All Sara had wanted to do was to drain all of the precious power out of the sword and turn Alazon's own minion against her to prove that he was the one in control, not her.

Although the instant that Alazon reached for him and called out his name in the way he always dreamed she would, those hateful feelings melted away. And then Sara dared to hope in a small corner of his heart that even though she had let him go, that Alazon still loved him. Now, the only question was, did he still feel that way after everything that happened between them? Better yet, would she feel that way about Yelshi too?

"Welcome home, Berias," Alazon greeted her brother once they reached the throne's threshold. Then, turning towards Sara, she added with a smile, "Of course, that welcome includes you too Saralegui."

"Thank you, mother," Sara replied simply, returning a weak smile. "I did say that I would come back to visit someday did I not?"

"Which reminds me-" Alazon began, addressing her younger brother again, "-you never told me what made you decide to come home to Seisakoku so suddenly Berias. Care to explain?"

Berias nodded, "Of course," then after a brief pause, Berias told her, "Truthfully, I only wished to see how far along our home had recovered since our last visit. Mercifully, His Majesty granted my request on the condition that he came along. As it seemed a good opportunity for him to learn more about his heritage from this side of our family."

Alazon smiled in amusement, "Is that so? Well then, I am glad that you are both here then..."

Then, to Sara's surprise, Alazon rose from her throne and approached him and did something very unexpected. Pulling him into her arms and stroking his hair. It was the last thing either of them expected. And for a long moment, Sara just stood there, unsure of how to react with his heart beating horribly fast. Something felt wrong right away, but that just could have been his uncertainty about the situation.

"Mother...?" Sara began carefully, "Is something wrong?"

Instead of answering right away, Alazon held him tighter and said, "Ever since you left, I have regretted the cruel things I told you that day when the sword picked you. I told you I did not need you, but I'll always need you, Sara. There is so much I've wanted to tell you since then. And I wanted to tell you that...I've missed you so much. More than you will ever know."

Before Sara realized what he was doing, he began to return her embrace by lifting his arms when he stopped himself and dropped them. It was too soon for this sort of behavior. After all, Sara still hadn't quite sorted out his feeling about her yet. Though even Sara could admit that most of the bitterness he had once felt towards Alazon was all but gone now. Sara cared about her, but still could not forget all those years without the mother he always should have had.

"If this is about what happened with the Divine Sword, then I have something to say too," Sara finally said, waiting to continue until his mother finally released him, "As a ruler myself, I understand what drove you to such extremes. I forgave you a long time ago about that because from my standpoint, I would likely have done the same for my country. But as...your son..." he blushed slightly, "...I cannot say how I feel about your choice to send me away with my father. Yuri and Berias both say that you did it because the country was dying and you wished to save me from the same fate. And then, when the sword did choose me, you did not want it to consume all of my strength and so told me that you did not want me to become its wielder. Because not only did my power appear to be inadequate to save Seisakoku, it was also because you did not want it to kill me. So I can't tell which of your actions were out of duty to your country, and which were your feelings for me as my mother."

Alazon closed her eyes, giving him that much and said simply, "It is hard to see where love begins and duty ends, but just know that I do love you and that I always wondered what sort of man you would grow up to become. And from what I can see, you grew up to be quite the ruler yourself," she smiled before telling them more seriously, "In any event, if you two wish to explore then I feel that I should warn you that although the protection against invaders from the outside are once again restored, the enemies from within have grown. And they may very well come after you, Saralegui, because you are my son and the one whom the Divine Sword has acknowledged as its current master. So take care. I will keep my guards on alert but please remain close to my brother for your own protection..."

"I'll keep that in mind," Sara promised, while at the same time thinking, _I wonder if she really believed our story. That almost seemed too easy. Still, now that we've been given her permissio__n to travel freely here, it is time to investigate Alaric without arousing her suspicions. Then again, Alazon IS my mother, and she will probably figure out what we're up to before long. I just have to make sure to find Yelshi first and then explain what r__eally brought us here._

"Oh, and one more thing," Alazon told them, "It appears as though the citizens have been quite eager to meet their savior since you departed so quickly last time. Therefore, if you don't mind I would like you to spend some time with them. Just be sure to watch out for anything suspicious while outside the palace walls."

Berias nodded before promising, "Of course. I would never allow any harm to befall His Majesty. You know that."

Alazon smirked, "I do, especially after you stood up to me for his sake and defied my will even knowing what I was capable of. But then you always have been exceedingly loyal to your family, Berias, that's why you were so concerned about him all during our search for the sword. You spoke of him very often until I ordered you to stop. And I still can't help but wonder why you never tried to start your own family since you are such a loving man."

"I asked him that myself once," Sara mused, "And all Berias told me was that he had his reasons..."

Alazon nodded, "Now then, I'm sure you're tired after your journey so I will have rooms prepared for both of you and summon you for dinner later. For now, I have some business to attend to. We'll talk more then, Sara, Berias..." and then she returned to her throne as the guards escorted them out, giving Sara one last meaningful look before the doors swung closed behind them. Leaving only the rest of Seisakoku before them where somewhere, Yelshi was waiting...

* * *

This time when Yelshi regained consciousness, he wasn't back in his room. Instead he was strapped to a chair by leather straps around his arms, legs, chest, and neck that were keeping Yelshi entirely immobile…

The room was completely dark except for a single blue-flamed candle flickering like a wisp in the darkness. Only, it wasn't until after the flickering changed into the flutter of delicate wings that Yelshi realized that it was a butterfly and not a candle. It lazily flitted over to him and landed on his knee where Yelshi stared at it thoughtfully.

Yelshi had seen this kind of butterfly before, though he couldn't remember where. However, the instant that the door to his room opened, it vanished and Yelshi was momentarily blinded before being plunged into darkness again. But he wasn't alone anymore. There were footsteps circling Yelshi's chair from a person that seemed undisturbed by the lack of light and prowled him like a cat.

"You're not Alaric, are you?" Yelshi finally said calmly.

"That I am not," the man replied smoothly, "But he and I go way back so I decided to lend him a hand since you are being so ungrateful about his hospitality."

"Don't give me that," Yelshi snapped, "I know perfectly well that Alaric stole me from my family. I'm just a bird whose wings he has tried to clip..."

"A bird you may be..." he said with amusement, "...but you are also a prince, so we have been treating you accordingly while preparing you for the day we would reveal that you were alive to Her Majesty. Or at least, that was the pretense I gave him when you were first brought here."

"Pretense?" Yelshi asked, unable to turn his head.

"That's right. We were going to claim to have rescued you from a vicious Cult that was attempting to use you to usurp the throne one day. When really, it was our very own society that brought you here to become one of us and we've been watching your powers progress and have kept them hidden from you for the time being until you were ready. However, it seems that despite our best efforts, you have become aware of these powers yourself and have even begun to resist both the spells and the drugs we've administered to you through sheer strength of will. That alone proves that you are almost ready to handle the truth about yourself-"

Then his footsteps stopped in front of Yelshi and another blue flame burst into life in the palm of his hand. The pale flames licked his gloved fingers harmlessly and fascinated Yelshi with its mystifying glow. However, Yelshi flinched back as the stranger held it eye level to his and he felt a wild rush of energy rush through him that was reacting to the blue fire.

"You feel it don't you?" the man asked him triumphantly, "That rippling power surging through you? That power is called _'The Soul's Pulse.'_ And you, Yelshi, also have a very unique form of this power lurking inside of you. Now that it is waking, it's time that you join with us. Because though you have not officially come of age yet, that power is needed by our order to change this land and take our rightful place in the world as higher beings."

At that, Yelshi couldn't help but laugh. "You really ARE crazy; all of you. As if I would want anything more to do with any of you. Not after everything that you've done to me and what you are still doing to me right now," defiantly, he struggled against his binding and shouted furiously, "I'LL NEVER JOIN THE LIKES OF YOU!"

"Well, we'll see about that..." his captor replied, sounding undeterred. "We've temporarily taken you off of the drugs specifically for today while I attempt to undo the spells Alaric had layered upon you that is keeping your memories of what you already know about this power repressed. So perhaps once you understand the gravity of your unique situation, you may reconsider. After all, you've been living here for the last seventeen years without any knowledge of why you were brought here or who we are, but now it seems to be in our best interest to reveal that to you before your brother finds you..." suddenly, he put the flame out and grabbed Yelshi's forearms, gripping them painfully before telling him smugly, "That's right. Our spies have reported that your twin just arrived here today and I think we all know why. It's because you called him here. Therefore we are forced to accelerate our plan before he gets the chance to rescue you. Now, let's begin..."

And this time, it was Yelshi's cry that echoed through the halls of the Manor. Tearing through the walls and swallowing the sound of the birds who had been singing outside. Again proving that this place of peace and tranquility, was really only a mask for the untold tortures taking place from within the confines of its walls.

The tortures Yelshi had endured his entire life…

* * *

"That went well," Berias mused in surprise once he was sure that they were both out of earshot down the hall leading outside again. "I was certain that my sister would ask more questions but she seems rather busy of late. Something must have happened recently to make her say such things."

Sara nodded, "I agree with you but that's beside the point. We should start asking around at once to see what anyone knows about Alaric's whereabouts."

"Where should we start though Your Highness?" Berias asked.

"You once lived here so you tell me, Berias," Sara smirked in reply with a bit of laughter at the end.

Berias thought about it seriously for a moment before coming up with- "As I recall, since Alaric used to be the High Priest one of his previous subordinates should have an idea of what he has been up to since he is a man of connections. If not, perhaps we can seek out some of the former council members if they have not already returned to the capital now that Seisakoku is once again prosperous."

Sara was about to make another comment when all of a sudden his ears started ringing. Then his vision lurched forward and he swayed dizzily, forced to lean against the wall for support. Berias called out his name in alarm but all Sara could hear was the sound of someone screaming in agony in his head.

"Yelshi..." Sara gasped in horror, "...they're hurting him Berias..."

"How can you-" Berias began when he saw a glint of blue out of the corner of his eye and turned sharply as the silhouette of Yelshi appeared behind them, surrounded by a cluster of those same blue butterflies as before. However, nearly the instant he saw Yelshi, the boy vanished with tears streaking down his face and a pleading look in his eyes as if to say _'Help me.'_

"...we have to hurry Berias," Sara said earnestly after recovering from his dizzy spell. "They know I'm here, and they're going to try and move him before I can get there. We have to find that place and-"

"And we will," Berias vowed, taking Sara's shoulder, "I swear, we'll find him."

Sara nodded, touching his cheek which now felt feverish to the touch and said with great concern in his voice. "I hope so Berias, I really do. Because if this keeps up, Yelshi isn't the only one who is going to break..."


	12. Chapter 12: The Path Revealed

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, this is purely fan-made!

Chapter 12: The Path Revealed

As it turned out, Sara and Berias searched the entire town and hardly anyone still remembered who Alaric was. Save for a few sparse people who knew very little or had only heard the name in passing here and there. The rest knew almost nothing about the man and the two of them found that a bit disturbing given the position Alaric once held as High Priest.

Though those who actually did know of Alaric said that there was a rumor going around that he had been in contact with one of his old instructors from the royal academy that majored in folklore. And there was another rumor about a group that was bent on seizing the throne away from Alazon that had become very active lately. Hearing this of course confirmed some of their suspicions about her recent behavior and Alazon's reasons behind her warning about being on their guard...

"And what is this man's name?" Berias asked simply.

"I believe its Owen if I remember correctly," the smith replied gruffly while finishing stoking his fire, "He's retired now of course and lives in seclusion out in the foothills just outside of the city, but from time to time Owen returns to the Hall of Records to use some of their scrolls for his research. My guess is that he's still there if he hasn't gone home already."

"Thank you," Berias nodded, inclining his head at Sara who had been observing an intricate array of various tools; whose uses he was uncertain of. Without a word, Sara motioned for Berias to follow him and the two of them left the shop.

And as usual, Sara masked his true feelings perfectly every time someone approached them. He acted charming and full of poise and warmth when inside Sara's insides felt twisted with a deep sense of distress. Part of it was that every so often, Sara would feel a chill run up his spine and his breath would catch as he felt phantoms of Yelshi's tortures taking place far off in the distance.

When it first happened Sara was unprepared, but now he knew what to expect and was able to keep his condition hidden long enough for Berias to help ease his discomfort. "Your Highness, I really think that we should cease our efforts for today and return to the castle. We've learned about as much as we can on our own and I can go speak to Owen in your stead while you rest."

But Sara shook his head, "We can't afford to waste any time Berias, I can feel Yelshi's convictions waning as they continue to torment him. If we wait any longer they'll break him long before we can find Alaric's lair and move Yelshi to another location that will be even more difficult to locate. Yelshi is enduring far worse things than me right now. I can deal with it."

"Highness..." Berias began, about to insist upon Sara going back but then he thought better of it and agreed, "As you wish then. But if Owen is not there then I will continue the investigation on my own while you attend to my sister's request. Is that agreeable Your Majesty?"

"Yes," Sara finally agreed without admitting that he really was quite tired, "And if he IS there, then you know what I must do. We need answers and I am not willing to play these games of secrecy when Yelshi's life is on the line. So if it comes down to it, I will use my power on Owen to force the answer out of him about what Alaric wanted from him..."

"Or what Owen wanted from Alaric," Berias added gravely.

Taken aback, Sara stopped walking and looked at Berias quizzically, "What do you mean by that?"

"As you said, we cannot assume anything and that includes the fact that Alaric is the mastermind of all this. He might simply be a pawn in a much larger conspiracy. For while Alaric is a very cynical man he is also fond of powerful allies. Furthermore-" Berias began when Sara caught on to what he was saying and replied-

"Now I see. You're saying that it would be very easy for Alaric to be swayed by the promise of a power far greater than his own by someone older and wiser then himself. I highly doubt that this retired professor could be one such man but you're right, we can't rule out the possibility either," Sara smiled knowingly and then continued walking, "Come Berias. I need you to take us to the Hall of Records to look for this man. And then I think it's time for me to spend some quality time with my fans."

Then Sara winked at a young boy that had been staring at him from the doorway of one of the shops they passed that quickly scurried away, blushing bright red. It reminded Sara of when he told Yuri about the noblewoman that had been very fond of him before he convinced her otherwise. Just as it reminded him of those same feelings surfacing inside of him towards Yuri as well, even now with everything else going on.

And sometimes Sara wondered, did Yuri ever have similar feelings...?

* * *

One of the worst parts of this method of torture they were using on him was the fact that Yelshi could not measure the time that had passed since they first started. What's more, Yelshi could not see the faces of his oppressors and know who he had to hate for it. After his initial encounter with Alaric's other associate, there had been others in charge of whatever they were doing to him.

No one spoke that entire time but Yelshi could sense a different presence each time one of them used their powers. Yelshi had lashed out at several of them in the beginning only to be dealt a harsh punishment. And sadly, Yelshi had to admit that compared to what Alaric did to him, this was sheer agony...

Then after it was finally over, Yelshi was left alone in the silence of his own breathing. No other sound was able to pass through the impregnable walls of the Manor's deepest chambers. The silence was so loud that it was deafening and Yelshi wasn't sure how long he could stand the dark and the muteness that surrounded him. It was just like tasting the most vision of death; a death that was nothing but a cold empty void that was utterly devoid of all thought, light, feeling, or sound.

It had even become impossible for Yelshi to distinguish when he was asleep or awake because even in his dreams they had become a bottomless void of darkness without the outlet of escaping into Sara's dreams. Now Yelshi was more alone than ever and he was starting to become afraid. His only comfort were the moment when some of those strange butterflies would begin to flutter around Yelshi's chair and illuminate small portions of the room...

There was his chair obviously, but there were also several other objects in Yelshi's cell that he hadn't been able to identify in the pitch blackness before now. Yelshi was surrounded on all sides by an assortment of crystals embedded into the floor that created some sort of pattern on the floor that he still couldn't see. The only other piece of furniture in the room was a second chair without the leather straps and a small table with an unlit candle sitting on it.

On top of the small table was a silver pitcher of water and some food that they usually fed to him in between tortures as long as Yelshi was able to stomach anything afterwords. Besides those everyday items, the rest of the room felt so surreal that Yelshi had begun to feel detached and dazed from endless hours spent down here.

Yelshi knew he was starting to break but he couldn't help himself. He was so tired everything, living this way, fighting a futile battle against these people, and most of all, tired of waiting for someone to save him. There was no one that could save him, not even Sara...

Who was Sara anyway...?

Had Yelshi only dreamed him up too? Was any of this real? Or was he still sleeping in his room with some book laid sprawled open next to him after Yelshi had nodded off reading it?

No. He had not dreamed Sara up, Yelshi knew that. But as for the rest, he was no longer sure anymore...

Yelshi stared entranced as one of the butterflies landed on the wick of the unlit candle and it burst into flames, lighting it. He didn't even blink as a face appeared in the flickering candlelight sitting in the chair beside the table. But Yelshi was so used to the darkness now that it took him a long time to adjust to the light, regardless of how dim it was. And by the time he did, the person had left the chair and was now lifting his wet, sweat glistened face up as if to look Yelshi in the eyes but there was no face with which to see those eyes.

Then, a familiar voice cut through the silence so suddenly that Yelshi jolted and said, "Come now, isn't this enough for you yet Yelshi? I hate to see you in this condition when you can still be happy if you would just submit to us..."

"Alaric..." Yelshi said feebly, "...why are you..." but he was too weak to finish and he blinked slowly.

"I came to end this," Alaric whispered, cupping both hands on Yelshi's cheeks, "Please, you have to let us help you now Yelshi. My spells have been removed but you are still repressing those memories yourself. If you don't let us in, we'll have to continue like this until you break Yelshi, and I don't want that. I love you too much to let you keep doing this to yourself. Only the truth will set you free."

Yelshi breathed in long shallow breaths as he tried to find his voice again, only to fail to find the will to form the words. He was so tired and yearned to just give in and do whatever they wanted. But some small part of him still had a little fight left in him because Yelshi knew that Sara was here in this land looking for him. There was still a small pinprick of hope left that he would be set free by his twin brother at long last. And it was that hope that still kept Yelshi fighting, even right now when despair had already set in.

So at last, Yelshi found his voice and uttered a single word before fainting soon after. And that word was, "No..."

* * *

The Hall of Records was actually more impressive then Sara had expected. There were several floors worth of nothing but books and scrolls dating back thousands of years. He would have thought that when the country was in peril, these records would have been pillaged and sold on the black market but surprisingly none had been touched.

Apparently knowledge was considered to be very sacred to the Shinzoku so it was well protected even during those times of terrible strife. Some of the even more rare documents were on display in glass cases that were heavily enchanted to protect the contents from being damaged or eaten away by mold from old age. And it was there that Berias spotted the man the smith had described to them at his forge, sitting at a desk across from one of these cases with several large tomes and a scroll rolled out in front of him.

Despite his obvious age, Owen was still quite handsome. His face was smooth save for the few wrinkles at the edges of his eyes and his skin was as dry and pale as parchment. As for his hair, it was so blond that it almost appeared white; although streaks of actual white extended from his temples as the hair was tied at the nape of his neck just like Berias's was. And lastly, Owen was garbed in a simple robe with a cross design stretched across his back and shoulders that exposed a good portion of his chest in the front with a similar design cut out of the cloth.

Noticing that Berias had found Owen, Sara approached him and asked politely, "Excuse me, but by any chance are you Owen?"

"I am," Owen replied absentmindedly, still focusing on translating a verse of his scroll. "And you must be the savior everyone has been raving about. The long lost prince of Seisakoku, Saralegui..." and finally, Owen looked up at Sara and looked him over curiously, "Although where you harold from, you're already King are you not? Governing over humans instead of your own kin."

"Mind your tongue sir," Berias warned sharply, "And take care not to insult His Majesty again."

"I wasn't insulting him, I was simply stating fact. Have you become so savage during your years serving in human lands that you would assume that automatically Your Excellency?" Owen challenged softly, "I can understand that of course, as humans are quick to take offense, but I would not expect that of a proud Shinzoku like yourself. Or even King Saralegui for that matter..."

Sara was actually surprised by that and asked, "Really? And why do you think that?"

Putting his scroll away in its protective tube, Owen offered Sara a seat in front of him across from the desk and explained, "I've heard quite a bit about you and I am quite aware of your dealings with Her Highness during her search for a worthy bearer to the Divine Sword. I knew of course that it was hardly going to choose a mere human wielder and even warned Alazon of this before she and her brother, His Excellency Berias, left our shores. But being as old as I am, my advice was thoroughly dismissed by the will of the Council's decision to approve their departure. Ultimately, the sword led both of them back to you and you were chosen by it to save us. And the only master of that blade could have one of noble heritage befitting such a sword as well as rule over humans as successfully as he has."

"I'm honored that you think so highly of me-" Sara said finally, "-but there is something I have to ask you that is of the utmost importance."

Owen pulled a book from the pile beside him and idly began to open it as he said, "Then by all means, ask away Your Highness..."

"I need to know what you know about a man named Alaric," Sara said bluntly.

Owen stopped midway while opening his book and let the cover fall shut before once again meeting Sara's gaze and asked in a low voice, "What about Alaric?"

"Perhaps we should go somewhere private to discuss this," Berias offered after seeing several onlooker given the three of them a curious look, "There's a room behind the left staircase to the second floor that is usually unoccupied. We can speak there without being overheard."

Owen raised an eyebrow, "That serious is it? Very well. I could use some excitement in my old age..."

So after returning the books he had been using to the shelves and brought his scroll with them, the three of them made their way towards to obscure room Berias had described and closed the door behind them. It was beautifully adorned with a fine oak table that was simply a polished stump from the actual tree whose twisted roots now served as the legs of the table. And a matching set of the same wood was also used with the chairs, which were slightly less intricate except for the three jade leaves embedded into the base of the chairs back piece.

After settling down, Owen asked, "I seem to be uncommonly popular lately. First Alaric, and now King Saralegui requires my assistance. So tell me, what's this all about?"

"There is a reason that I need to find him," Sara said, "It's a matter of life and death and you are the only lead I have."

Berias was shocked that Sara was being so honest about it but held his tongue and simply listened. Waiting to see how Owen would react.

"I see..." Owen mused thoughtfully, "So am I to assume that you are also a member?"

Sara didn't answer and hoped that Owen would assume that his silence meant yes so he would tell them more. But if not, Sara was prepared to use his powers on this man since Berias had so carefully lured him into this secluded room where no one could see or hear what they were doing. As always, Berias seemed to know exactly what Sara was planning and did his best to comply with his will. Even if recently Berias had found that sometimes, even he didn't know what Sara was thinking.

Unexpectedly though, Owen stated venomously, "If you are a part of that dreadful guild, then I will have nothing more to do with you," and he rose from his chair to glare at Sara, "I will not let them abuse my knowledge again as they did in the past. The only reason I even associate with Alaric is because he was one of my most prized students and I had high hopes for him. I still do despite those he chooses to affiliate himself with."

Exchanging looks with Berias, Sara finally confessed, "No, I am not a member of this guild you're talking about. The truth is I came here to find Alaric because he kidnapped someone I care about. And if I don't find Alaric before it's too late, something terrible is going to happen to them..." he shuttered as another wave of dizziness washed over him but continued, "...please, I wouldn't have come to you if I knew how to find them myself. In fact, I might not even have come to Seisakoku at all if not for this one reason. As much as I wanted to see my mother and get to know her, I also have my own country to run and I have been away for far too long already chasing after this man. So please, tell me what you know and I will do what I can to repay you. I swear it."

Hearing this, Owen settled back down in his seat and sighed, "Forgive me. I should not have assumed anything, but you bear the sigil of the Lazuline Flame so I-"

"Excuse me?" Sara blinked, honestly confused.

"The blue butterflies on your ring-" Owen pointed out, "-represent sacred spirits that act as guides to lost souls; including those of the dead. And the flame they produce is known as the Lazuline Flame which is also known to some as the _'Soul's Pulse'. _The cult Alaric belongs to misuses their image in their obscene rituals and as their emblem so I thought you were another member. But since you're not..." he trailed off for a moment, deep in thought before he finally met Sara's earnest gaze and said, "...I still don't want anything to do with them but I am willing to help you. As both a favor since your actions saved Seisakoku, and since you have been so honest with me. Therefore, I will tell you exactly where you may find Alaric. Under one condition-"

"What is it?" Sara asked impatiently, "Tell me and I'll-"

Owen cut him off though and simply stated, "I hate to betray Alaric but this is for his own good. If you successfully breach their base, I only ask that you destroy that disingenuous place once and for all. It is an abomination to nature and has no place being in existence at all. Destroy the whole society if you can but if not at least get rid of that unholy place. Also," he added seriously, "As for your friend, promise me that you will be as dedicated to saving him as you are to loving him. Because if he has been taken to the heart of all of their evil, there is no telling what horrible twisted things they've done to him. And he will need that comfort more than anything else."


	13. Chapter 13: Moonlit Encounters

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, this is purely fan-made!

Chapter 13: Moonlit Encounters

Owen gave them clear instructions on how to get past the wards keeping Alaric's lair hidden after hearing a revised story from Sara of what happened; excluding the fact that the person they were actually looking for was in fact Sara's twin brother, Yelshi. And true to his word, Owen provided them with other valuable information such as the exact location of Alaric's mansion. Which Owen explained that he only knew this because he was their primary supplier of several rare herbs used for many of their unspeakable rituals that only Owen knew how to use properly without turning them into poison...

Again, Owen informed to Sara and Berias that the only reason he agreed to doing business with them was because in exchange for the herbs, Alaric provided Owen with equally sacred artifacts and historical tomes gathered in his travels. Tomes that gave Owen information that would have been denied him otherwise that was invaluable to his research.

"I have no weakness for wealth, but knowledge is something you cannot put a price on," Owen told Sara fondly on their way outside, "That is why we must remember the past with reverence. Otherwise the future will be lost without the guidance of past mistakes to help us better ourselves. And to stop learning is to stop progressing all together."

"Thank you again for the information," Berias bowed, "We will make good use of it, rest assured."

"If it can help to save a life, then that's all that matters," Owen said simply, taking Sara by the shoulder then before whispering gravely, "Remember what I told you. These men are not to be taken lightly and do not trust all that you see even after passing the circle. That place is riddled with misconceptions that will try to divert you from the true path. But so long as you follow the markers I placed on your map, you shouldn't get lost. If you need my help again, feel free to visit my home should you need anything else. Though the information I already gave you should suffice in rescuing your friend."

Sara nodded, "I will keep that in mind."

Then, after offering a short bow in return, Owen disappeared into the busy streets of the city while Berias and Sara both made their way back to the castle. Pondering all they had just learned. Of course, the most important piece of information was where Yelshi was being held, but there were other facts about this tangled web of events that was even more concerning.

Owen had told them of some of the horrors that Alaric had confessed to him during their shorts visits; some of which sickened Sara to the point that even he suppressed a shudder. Horrifying things that Sara didn't dare think about now, especially not when he had to form a plan that would allow them to infiltrate that place to save Yelshi.

Because if Sara let those thoughts distract him, it could very well get them both killed...

* * *

After spending the rest of the day playing the part of an honored guest and visiting Alazon's subjects as he had promised, Sara returned to his chambers after dinner was served and spent the rest of his evening going over Owen's map. While also devising a plan that would get them past the guard towers and into the mansion itself. Although there were very few openings in the mansion's defenses that would let them slip past completely unnoticed...

Owen had only gone to this place once himself but was able to recall the place in such detail that Sara was a little wary of him. Something felt a bit off about his generosity of giving them the information. However, Owen did seem very serious about wanting to annihilate that place from the face of the earth along with everything in it. But his knowledge of their cult in general and what they did disturbed Sara...

That is, until he realized that perhaps Owen had been a member once himself before learning their true nature. That would explain why he felt so strongly about it. Or perhaps someone he knew was a part of that cult and was doing horrible things besides just Alaric, either that, or someone Owen cared about had been killed by their members. Sara wasn't sure yet, but he intended to find out if he could.

A sharp knock came on the door that startled Sara slightly so he hid the map underneath the book he had borrowed from the Hall of Records about Seisakoku's history. Then, after he was sure it was sufficiently hidden, Sara called, "Enter."

Sara was surprised though when he found his mother in the doorway. Dressed in the same formal attire that he had seen her in during dinner. A lovely violet-colored satin dress that frilled at the hem as well as the neckline much like the actual flower did. And in Alazon's hair was a net of pearls that held up her bun while allowing the rest to spill over her shoulders.

"Hello Saralegui," Alazon smiled, closing the door, "You left in such a hurry that I wondered if something was wrong. Berias tells me you haven't been feeling well..." gliding over to him, Alazon rested her hand on his brow and felt her own with the other, "...but you don't have a fever."

"Mother," Sara said coolly, removing her hand from his forehead but still holding it between his hands, feeling that old yearning return about wishing he had always been able to hold this hand as a child before saying, "I know what you're doing. You're trying to make up for not being my mother by acting like one all of a sudden, but you don't have to force yourself to do that. I forgave you a long time ago for what happened with my Father and why you sent me away. But please understand. There are some things that time cannot make up for no matter how hard we try. And rushing into things won't solve any of it either. It won't mend our relationship overnight..."

Closing her eyes Alazon sighed with a defeated smile, "Yes. Perhaps you're right-"

Alazon then began to pull her hand back when Sara held it tighter, feeling a hint of heat blossom on his cheeks as he stared at it for a long time. Because some part of him wanted to confess everything that was going on right now. They were family after all, and maybe it would be better if all of them were involved in rescuing Yelshi. Reasonably though, Sara knew that wasn't in their best interests right now to tell her because of not only the political side of it, but because they had yet to actually FIND Yelshi.

"Saralegui," Alazon said fondly, kneeling down so that she could look into her son's eyes and try to understand his feelings. Just as she was trying to cope with her own. "I came here to tell you that I'm sorry I had to subject you to a formal dinner tonight," she said simply, "I had hoped we could eat together in private and get to know one another but it couldn't be helped. So much has happened since you left. And as a ruler, it is my obligation to make sure that a sense of normalcy has returned to the castle and among its subjects so that they do not lose faith in their ruler. Even so, I do not know how long both of you plan to say so you'll have to forgive me for being so forward. I do not want to waste what precious little time we have together..."

Sara was still avoided her gaze even as he said, "I understand what you're saying but I still don't know myself how much longer we can afford to stay. Because I am also a ruler, and I'm still not convinced that I am really welcome here. Even if I DID bring back the Divine Sword."

Taken aback, Alazon stood and asked dangerously, "Why? Has someone insulted you?"

"No, no nothing like that," Sara assured her, "However, I could sense the unease of the other guests that were present at dinner tonight and they didn't seem comfortable with me there. I'm guessing that those were several of the Councilmen am I right? Berias told me that it was their decision that prodded you into banishing King Gilbert and myself from the Kingdom. As well as leave in pursuit of the Divine Sword when Berias was explaining to me some of Seisakoku's policies on such matters. In any event though-" he rose from his seat on the edge of the bed and as a generous gesture, Sara kissed his mother on the cheek and smiled, "-its late and we should both get some rest. We always have tomorrow to find some time for us to talk. Just the two of us."

Unable to wipe the look of astonishment from her face, Alazon nodded, "You're right of course Saralegui, it is late. I will be sure to arrange something special for the three of us tomorrow if Berias doesn't already have other plans of his own. So goodnight," she gave him a short embrace before turning to leave and whispering under her breath, "...and I love you, Sara..." and closing the door behind her.

* * *

"There is really nothing else we can do at this point..." their leader said finally once he and his fellow members were all present in the inner sanctum of the manor in the place where they held most of their rituals. "...as you are all aware of, Yelshi is now in critical condition so I dare not continue on as we have been or else he'll die long before we're able to finally break him. And I have come too far now to allow such a thing to occur, especially not when we are so close to obtaining that power for our own."

"What about Alaric? He obviously has a deep attachment for the boy. And because of that timidness Alaric has failed to assert himself more firmly and keep Yelshi under control recently. Also, he has been telling all of our secrets to that man, Owen, and has even brought him here despite your clear instructions never to allow outsiders into this place and allow them to leave here alive. Once Lord Berias and King Saralegui learn of the fact that he knows exactly where this place is, he will surely lead Yelshi's brother directly to us! So I say that we kill Alaric and be done with it," one of the other members snarled through her teeth, "I never cared much for him anyway."

Another member turned on her and challenged, "I haven't seen you do much better than Alaric has in regards to Yelshi. After all, there was that one time when you pretended to be a fellow captive yourself but then you tried to seduce Yelshi with your sexual appeal, nearly ruining our plans by doing so because we were forced to intervene before Yelshi realized what we were really after. As such, you cannot blame Alaric for lusting after that boy when you have done the same. In fact, I believe that you STILL want Yelshi for yourself. At least, once Alaric is out of the picture. Isn't that so?"

"Shut up," she snapped furiously, blushing, "I want nothing of the sort!"

"She does make a valid point however-" a third member noted, "-thus far all of Alaric's methods have failed to awaken the true power of Yelshi's innermost soul and convince him to join us after all these years. So far Alaric has only served to push Yelshi to further extremes to find a way to escape. As it stands now, all our efforts will amount to nothing if Yelshi never unleashes his full potential before we run out of time. There's only one year left before the rite must be performed with Yelshi's power and we cannot waste any more time. Without his power, it is likely we will all be dead long before this opportunity comes again when we can obtain such a rare gift, if ever. You know how rare twins are."

Thinking for a moment, their leader considered each of their observations carefully before he stated, "Then it's high time we change our approach. We'll go ahead and let Yelshi's twin brother free him from his captivity. After which we'll simply follow them closely until the promised day arrives and then recapture him for the rite. Regardless of if he is willing or not since as you said before we cannot afford to lose this chance. As for the matter of Alaric, he still has his uses. Few as they are. So no, I will not kill him. Instead, I will permit Alaric to continue to serve as Yelshi's protector before Saralegui arrives to save him. And only by failing that duty will Alaric be banished henceforth from the order; even slain if necessary to protect what remains of our secrets. Until that time arises however, we will act as though nothing has changed. At least until his usefulness has ended. Is that understood?"

"Yes My Lord," all the members replied in unison.

"Good," he nodded, "Now we'll just have to see how this plays out..."

* * *

"Ah..." Yuri groaned impatiently, setting his quill aside after finishing the last of his work late that evening, "I'm so worried about Sara. I wonder if they found his brother yet or not."

"I'm certain King Saralegui would have sent word if they had," Gunter reasoned simply as he began gathering the papers Yuri had just completed.

Out of curiosity, Yuri leaned forward and asked him, "By the way Gunter, you said you've been researching those weird blue butterflies we saw right? Any luck finding anything about them yet?"

This time, it was Gunter's turn to sigh...

"Nothing as of yet Your Majesty. Well, nothing remotely close to what I was hoping to find anyway. I did find this though. Here, let me show you..."

Gunter paused for a moment to set down the papers on Yuri's desk again so that he could pull a journal from the shelf where he had stored it temporarily. It was old and worn at the edges but it was clearly well taken care of. The binding was made entirely of a very high class of harden silk and was smooth to the touch. Obviously the author had intended on publishing it one day as a full novel given how large a journal it was.

After Gunter turned to the faded page he was looking for, which was inked in a dark sapphire blue ink, Gunter read aloud, "'..._with_ _a light like the flickering of a dying candle, in the darkness I saw the flame of their delicate wings for the first t__ime. In all my wanderings, I had never come across such beings as these. I felt drawn to the strange radiance they emitted so I followed them; hoping to find out why they had suddenly appeared before me. And no sooner had I done so that I came to realize t__hat these were in fact the spirits that I heard about in the legends. The very same ones I had been hoping to observe for my studies on spiritualism. Some call these blue-flamed spirits the 'Veilless' that were believed to act as a form of guiding spirits __as spoken of by one of the various forms of religion that were once practiced the ancient race of Shinzoku. These butterflies, as I recall, are said to consist of a strange ether-like life force that exists in all of us. A spiritual energy that is neither __Demon magic nor Esoteric power, but is something that exists beyond our limited understanding of the spirit world that exists beyond our own. It is also said that when these butterflies gather in large clusters under the right conditions, they can even bri__ng someone's dreams, whether of the living or the departed, into the material world; while still existing only in the ethereal world between this world and the next...' _As for the rest of what this man writes-" he explained while closing the journal, "-it seems that he was fixated mainly on proving the existence of the Shinzoku to the rest of the world. But the poor man died after the boat he and his eldest daughter bartered passage onsank during a storm several years ago. Only his daughter survived and donated his journals to the castle. We kept them since they actually have some very useful information from his research on local and foreign folklore. But I never thought that they would prove useful for my research into something as obscure like what happened with King Saralegui..." Gunter paused thoughtfully with a heavy sign, "...however, in regards to these strange butterflies, I will have to continue to research them. He doesn't say much about them after this entry before moving on to other subjects. Although I may still have to read the other journals just to be sure that this is the case."

Yuri nodded with an encouraging smile, "I'm sure we'll find something eventually. Thanks Gunter. I know that researching them may not really do any good as far as the situation with Sara is concerned but I...!" A sharp gasp escaped him as Yuri felt a wave of cold wash over him and a tingle rush up his spine. As if something had just passed through him. "Whoa! D-did you feel that just now?" he blinked.

"Feel what?" Gunter asked, concerned, but not freaking out as he normally would have at any mention of his King feeling unwell.

Yuri, in response, rubbed his arms and shivered, "I just felt my insides go cold all of a sudden...like that feeling you get when something bad is about to happen," Shaking himself again, Yuri stood up and shrugged with a nervous laugh, "I probably just imagined it."

Unconvinced, Gunter said, "I'm not so sure I believe you, but in any case let's get you off to bed. It's rather late and you'll probably feel much more warm and comfortable in your own bed..."

That's when the crazy Gunter Yuri knew and loved appeared and began to get a nosebleed when a naughty thought about his King flashed in Gunter's mind and he quickly covered his face with a tissue. Really, Gunter should know better by now that Yuri didn't swing that way in the first place; much to Wolfram's frustration too. For although Yuri had given up trying to get his unintentional fiancé', Wolfram, out of his bedroom at night, Yuri made sure to have Gretta there with them as a deterrent against Wolfram getting too...cozy with him.

For some reason though, Yuri suddenly had his own risqué thought as his mind flashed back to when he and Sara were hiding in that coffin together during his first visit to Small Shimaron. He remembered the feel of Sara's slender arms wrapped gently at base of his spine, their knees touching, and how Yuri was so conscious of his elevated breathing because of his fear of being discovered. However, at the same time, Yuri was conscious of other things too...

Even in the poor light, Yuri had been able make out a glittering strand of golden hair falling into Sara's face, exposing more of his neck. He could hear it as their two hearts throbbed in anticipation as the footsteps of soldiers got louder as they paced the room while searching several coffins before finally leaving. Heat rushed to Yuri's cheeks at the memory, just as it had several times that day when Yuri caught himself staring at Sara in a way he had never looked at anyone before.

At least, not another guy anyway.

"I think I can make my way back there on my own Gunter," Yuri assured Gunter with a laugh as he watched his tutor fighting with himself to stop the bleeding, "I'll see you in the morning."

Gunter simply waved in response as he hurriedly scurried away to gather himself properly, leaving Yuri alone in the dark hallway. So with a shrug Yuri began making his way towards the bedroom where Wolfram was likely already waiting impatiently for him to return. Though Yuri hoped that instead he was reading Gretta a bedtime story like he promised to the night before.

The two of them had been taking turns sharing different stories with Gretta, but on a selfish note, Yuri just liked the excuse to read some of his favorite classic fairy tales from Earth in the book he had brought back recently. Tales like Jack and the Beanstalk, and all sorts of other childhood classics. Of course, she still seemed to prefer Anissina's short stories the best out of all the things they read.

No surprise there though.

Once Yuri made it to the bedroom, he was just about to open the door when Wolfram opened it sharply and nearly scared him half to death. He staggered a few steps in surprise and backed down the hallway a few feet while trying to steady his racing heart. And Yuri didn't even understand why he suddenly felt so jumpy anyway. But still, Wolfram didn't have to open the door so quickly...

Angry, Yuri yelled, "What the heck Wolfram?! You scared the h-"

"Shh!" Wolfram hissed, closing the door behind him, "Gretta's sleeping already and I was coming to get you myself since you were taking so long. I figured Gunter still had you captive. And Gretta missed you at story time so I...well..." he averted his gaze, blushing, before smiling and stepping towards Yuri while whispering in an oddly gentle voice, "You're tired right? So come on, let's get into bed already..."

"Yeah, I..." Yuri paused as he yawned before finishing, "...I really am seriously tired. With everything going on recently, I haven't had much time to-"

Yuri had just begun to approach Wolfram when he saw a flash of blue wings flutter by just behind his head. Then the hallway behind Wolfram abruptly grew longer and more ominous as Yuri began to sway dizzily, his vision becoming distorted and blurry. That's when he saw a pale figure appear behind Wolfram with piercing blue eyes and colorless hair...

Even from a distance, Yuri could see how their pupils were constricted to unnaturally narrow slits that looked like they could cut right through both flesh and soul with a single glance. The whites of their eyes also seemed to glow with a strange light from within. And their silhouette looked like it was shining in the darkness like a beam of fading moonlight, or the final flickering glow of a dying star...

The cold forlorn gaze that person gave Yuri was so strong that he began to tremble in fear.

Those eyes almost seemed to gleam with the dreaded light of knowing that death was coming; if it was not already there in the room. It was like all the warmth had been stolen from the air and from Yuri's blood as he stood there, transfixed as the stranger approached, reaching for him with cold pale fingers, and unable to utter a word or find the will to make himself move from that spot.

"Yuri?" Wolfram asked, reaching for him nervously, "What's wrong...? You look pale."

Yuri inhaled sharply as the stranger came within inches of his face as though Wolfram wasn't even there and brushed his temple with the tips of their icy fingers, locking their eyes to his so that Yuri was unable to tell who the person really was. All Yuri could comprehend were those mesmerizing blue eyes. It felt like he was drowning into their depths before Yuri saw in his mind's eye bright roaring flames licking hungrily at the plastered walls of the manor they had seen before in that vision with Yelshi.

There were flames everywhere Yuri looked. And even the sky outside the Manor looked a painfully bright scarlet. He also saw blood streaked across the floor as if someone had dragged a body across it; using it like some sort of huge paintbrush. And other bloodied bodies also littered the hallway, bathing the floor in bright red...

The sight of it all almost made Yuri hurl...

Yuri tried to retreat from the trail of blood in alarm and disgust the instant he saw it but his feet were still firmly pinned in place. He couldn't move. All Yuri could do was stand there, paralyzed, choking on the fumes of a fire that only he could perceive and the overwhelming stench of blood and ash that now filled his mouth. Trapped by the vision this apparition was showing to him.

A feverish warmth had also started to radiate from Yuri's skin as if he was actually there, enveloped by the heat of the flames devouring everything in sight. But Yuri could not escape the vision no matter how hard he tried. No matter how terrified he was of what he was seeing...

"Yuri?" Wolfram asked again with growing concern, "Seriously, are you alright...?"

But before Wolfram could react, Yuri's eyes suddenly rolled back and he collapsed soundlessly to the floor the instant the figure faded away abruptly and released him from the vision. Leaving Yuri feeling cold and exposed despite the heat that had surrounded him only moments before. And he became so cold that he began to shiver violently in short fits, hugging himself and breathing heavily.

"YURI!" Wolfram cried in alarm, slamming to his knees to lift Yuri off the floor only to find him hot to the touch. Watching helplessly as his fiancé's eyes continued rolling feverishly, showing the whites of his eyes as Wolfram urgently began calling for someone to come help.

Little did Wolfram know that Yuri had just been given a warning that something terrible WAS about to happen. Something similar to what had happened in that Manor a very long ago that was doomed to repeat itself unless that place was truly destroyed once and for all.

And what Wolfram also didn't know, was that the apparition that Yuri had just seen...was a victim of the last tragedy that had occurred in the place Yelshi was being kept. For innocent blood has been spilt there; blood that still stains the hands of those men who were keeping Yelshi captive. Hoping to obtain an impermissible power that only he could use. A power that Saralegui had yet to realize was also a part of his own as well...


	14. Chapter 14: Forlorn Places

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, this is purely fan-made!

**Note: **Hello readers! Sorry I haven't updated much in what feels like ages. Lots of school stuff you know? Plus, my older brother is getting married soon so there's been all the drama with that as well. Still, I've been going back and re-reading several of my stories and I'm trying to update at least a few of them before resuming my more recent stories such as _'Secret of the Black Lion'_ and _'Comatose'__._Hopefully, this should tide you guys over for at least a little while so please enjoy the new chapter.

Chapter 14: Forlorn Places

"Tell me exactly what happened Wolfram," Gesilia asked seriously as she continued to check Yuri's pulse and other vital signs.

"I don't know! He just collapsed all of a sudden!" Wolfram cried out helplessly, pacing the foot of the bed.

"He did mention suddenly feeling a wave of cold just before leaving his study," Gunter offered as he continued clasping his hands worriedly, "Could that have something to do with this?"

"It might, but then again, maybe not-" Geisila explained to him and the other two, "-because I can't seem to find anything wrong with him besides his currently feverish state. And I don't sense any strange magic so I can't be certain what is causing this."

"But look at him-" Conrad began brusquely, his eyes still filled with concern as well as he pointed down at Yuri lying on the bed, covered in sweat and rolling his eyes as they fluttered sightlessly, "-clearly there is something is wrong with him, but I have a feeling that this may not be a normal ailment. Rather, it could be caused by something that we cannot sense normally. Similar to what happened with King Saralegui when he collapsed in a similarly sudden way, trapped by a dream that manifested in the real world and put the same strain on his body like it is now with His Highness..."

Demonstrating his concern for Yuri, Conrad walked around them to stand above him. And Conrad had just began reaching down to place a gentle hand on his forehead when Yuri suddenly grabbed his wrist with surprising strength, digging deeply into his skin. Conrad tried to pull away, but Yuri held him in his vice-like grip that began to draw beads of ruby blood that soon started to stain his sleeve.

"Yuri, you're awake! Thank goodness..." Wolfram began when he quickly joined Conrad by his fiancé's side before freezing upon seeing Yuri's eyes-

They had turned an icy blue, staring up at them emptily like a corpse.

"You're not-!" Wolfram exclaimed, drawing his sword, "Who-"

"Who _are_ you?" Conrad demanded firmly before Wolfram could finish, wincing and pulling at his arm when it started to throb painfully, "What have you done to Yuri?"

"_He mustn__'t come_," Yuri said to them in a voice as equally frigid as his gaze that sounded just like a dozen whispers of dying breaths, "_Even if it is for the sake of their bond as brothers, he must not go there to that place without knowing everything that has hap__pened here. So many innocent people have died, and so many more have suffered by their hands..." _he drew a long shallow breath before he continued,_ "This place has long been kept in a state of purgatory to maintain the illusion of its former glory. However__, it is nothing more than a rotting shell now; stained scarlet with our blood and the blood of others who have been killed there over the course of many countless years. The other twin must not break the circle carelessly, or this place will assume __its__ tru__e guise and release the spirits who are being trapped therein to create the dream. Once freed, they will surely seek vengeance and use that child's powers to slaughter them all; every single member of that accursed order in retribution for all of their gri__evous sins against humanity-" _gripping his arm tighter, Yuri sat up and warned Conrad sharply, _"-please, do not let anyone else die because they have been touched by the grace of this flame. I would not wish this forbidden power that __I died for upon those __two children, but it is too late to save them from its awakening, especially the elder brother. It is a power only born to twins of our race; the power to touch and manipulate the light of the soul. I beg of you, as one who has also been bequeathed a secon__d light of this flame, do not let death or anything else part those twin brothers again. It is...far too cruel..."_

Gasping as if to catch his breath after almost drowning, Yuri's eyes rolled back and he inhaled a stuttering breath before finally releasing Conrad's arm limply and sagging forward into his embrace. Then Yuri arched his back and tossed his head upward as a small cluster of those pale blue butterflies flew out of his body and fluttered around a shapeless, silvery, humanoid form that was now hovering above him. The butterflies clustered around the formless figure and began seamlessly forming a cocoon of fire around it, from wingtip to wingtip, before flaring brightly and shooting into the air in a beam of concentrated blue fire...

But not before the voice whispered to them one final plea...

"_Save them from sharing my brother's fate of being left twinless..."_

* * *

To cover up their true plans, Berias told Alazon that they were embarking on a long ride around the countryside near the area of forest specified on Owen's map. Though again, she didn't seem to suspect anything but insisted that they at least bring along some guards with them. Just to be safe.

However, strangely enough actually seemed more suspicious. As though she _did_ suspect that something was going on and wanted these soldiers to keep a close eye on the two of them during their short journey and report it back to her. After all, as much as she wanted to trust her own child, as a ruler, it was foolish for her to trust Sara blindly when he might have his schemes own since he had his own priorities.

Regardless of that, Alazon explained that part of the forest was home to some unsavory characters that lurked in the dark places of the forest. In places where few dared to venture, even now. Especially since several murders had been reported in that general area over the last few years while she had been away in the human lands. So reluctantly, Berias agreed to her request so long as he was in charge of selecting those who would accompany them.

"As always, brother, you are ever vigilant with whom you extend your trust," Alazon mused, "Very well, I'll leave the rest to you then. And I will see you both once you return from your ride..."

Berias nodded and bowed briefly, "Until later then, my sister."

"Yes," Sara added with a soft smile, "We will have much to talk about when Berias and I return."

Her eyes narrowed at that remark but Alazon chose to ignore it and smiled, "Indeed."

Then after Alazon left them and Berias had carefully selected his men, he bent down and whispered to Sara, "This way, we can tell them of our true intent and trust that they will not tell Her Highness until we are ready to reveal the truth. As I had hoped, it seems that many of my former subordinates still serve here in the castle and I know that they can be trusted with this information. They may be able to provide a distraction while we slip inside the manor..."

"Good idea," Sara agreed, although he pointed out, "However, we still have to find the place and that will be the most difficult part apart from getting inside." mounting his horse, Sara patiently waited for Berias to do the same as they made their way out of the city. Unaware that just like Yuri had seen in his vision of the past, something horrible was about to unfold in the place Yelshi was being held. Something that would shatter the dream once and for all and reveal the true nightmare...

* * *

Yelshi had finally recovered a small margin of strength after they were forced to energize him with some of their powers to prevent him from lapsing into a coma. But it was only just enough to break his feverish state and help him recover somewhat from his severe delirium. He had also stopped hallucinating those strange butterflies as well; not that it had changed anything in regards to his situation.

Now that Yelshi could think more clearly, he began tugging at the leather bonds around his wrists until his skin turned raw and began to bleed. Thankfully, the leather was still damp from his sweat-and now his blood-so Yelshi was able to slip one of his hands through and free it from the chair; unfortunately, the exertion left Yelshi gasping as his wrist throbbed dully and shot searing pain up his arm and through his fingers at the slightest hint of movement.

Gritting his teeth, Yelshi began attempting to free his other hand by pulling at the now pliable leather with the least amount of added injury to his already bleeding wrists. Mercifully he succeeded.

However, the other bindings took much longer to release himself from since Yelshi's hands were twitching violently from the pain. Eventually though, Yelshi managed to unbind the straps around his chest and his neck before collapsing from exhaustion since his body was still so weak. Trembling as if from cold when in fact he felt extremely hot and feverish around his wrists and all the places where the leather had been pressing tightly against his skin.

Again, Yelshi wasn't sure if he had actually passed out or had been conscious the whole time since it was still pitch black all around him. After several long minutes, he slowly pulled himself upright out of the chair and stood up unsteadily. Then-staggering blindly like a child learning to walk for the first time- Yelshi groped in the darkness until he found a wall he could use to steady himself with.

His heart was beating very loudly now from the energy he was losing quickly with this endeavor; the first real sound that Yelshi had heard for what seemed like an eternity. Its percussion in the darkness sounded just like the pounding of drums reverberating from deep in his chest down into the bowels of the earth at his feet. It was the only thing Yelshi could feel apart from the faint pulsing energy he sensed from those strange stones erected in the sorcerer's circle etched beneath his chair. The rest was an unbroken silence, emptiness, and utter blackness.

After catching his breath, Yelshi began searching for the way out. Surely the room wasn't that big so eventually he would stumble upon the doorway soon. Yelshi just hoped he had enough strength to force it open somehow.

The moment he found it, Yelshi almost cried in relief when his fingers closed around the cold steel of a metal door handle. It was locked of course, he knew that, but still, just finding the door was such a relief. He had started to think that maybe this room was some sort of sick illusion too and they had only imprisoned him within his own mind.

But that sense of touch, and of his pain, was definitely real. And Yelshi would rather face their genuine torture than a fabricated nightmare that he could not escape from whether he was awake or not. Although perhaps this time, it had been a bit of both...

Feeling his own panic growing that they would return soon to find that he had escaped the chair, Yelshi began pulling at the door, yanking the handle with all the strength he could muster. It was no use though. The door was sealed tightly, rejecting his every move to wrench it open somehow.

Enraged, Yelshi recklessly drew upon his powers as a last resort, forgetting that they weren't repressed by Alaric's spells anymore or the drugs he had been taking up until now. So to his surprise and shock, a roiling blue flame burst forth and suddenly incinerated the door completely. Blasting half of the wall apart in the process.

But it did not stop there.

The flames around Yelshi ignited everything he walked past. The curtains, the paintings, the carpet, everything burst into flame as Yelshi continued his unsteady gait towards what he hoped was freedom. And towards the presence Yelshi felt growing ever nearer that he yearned for far more than anything else in the entire world right now...

His twin brother, Saralegui.

* * *

"Something's wrong..." Berias observed after they deactivated another one of the wards that Owen had told them about, "...it seems that these outer wards have been purposely weakened. They are not as strong as Owen described to us earlier. Do you suppose that this is a trap?"

Sara snickered, "Of course it is Berias. The only question is, whose trap is it? It could be either of them; the ones holding Yelshi hostage or Owen himself," Sara dismounted his horse and tied it to a nearby tree as he continued, "Regardless of who set the trap, we must make it to the manor itself before nightfall so that we can make it back in time before my mother grows suspicious. Your men already know the situation, do they not?"

Berias glanced back at his men before nodding and also dismounting his horse, "Yes sir, but I still haven't told them that Yelshi is alive. I thought it best not to in case they decided to report it back to Her Majesty. I trust them, but not to the point of carelessness."

"Of course not, and that's why we've been able to make it this far..." Sara smiled slyly, "...you understand that the only man who can be trusted is yourself. Although, Yuri has already proven that there are others in this world that _can_ be trusted. It's just that in a situation like this we cannot afford to be betrayed. Not when someone's life depends on their digression."

"My Lords," one of the soldiers called as he approached the two of them before Berias could respond to that, "I know it is not my place to ask this but I wish to on behalf of my comrades. What is this really all about? I have served Lord Berias before in the past and I trust him with my life and on my honor, but there is something that you are both hiding from us. And it is for that reason that King Saralegui has returned, isn't it?"

Narrowing his gaze, Sara asked calmly, "What is your name?"

"It is Remdas My Lord, or Rem for short" the proud soldier bowed, "And I do not ask this out of any disrespect for Your Highness, I simply ask because some of the men are growing uneasy. There is a dark presence in the air that we sense the further in we proceed into this part of the forest, something that is not mere bandits but something unholy and evil. Some of us already wish to turn back. However, if we have been recruited for a noble task and are here to honorably risk our lives, then we will do so. All I ask is to know why we are really here for apart from both of your protection."

"Rem," Berias said thoughtfully, "I remember you now. You were one of the sentinels that remained behind even after most of the guard had left the castle before my sister and I left. As I recall, you told me that you believed that we could bring back the Divine Sword and that you would not leave your post no matter what the others told you. You said that true loyalty demands standing by your beliefs and defending that belief to the bitter end."

"I did," the soldier smiled, "And my faith proved true, even if it was not in the way I had expected. That is why I will help you in whatever errand you and King Saralegui are here for as long as it isn't an act of treason against Queen Alazon."

"I assure you that this isn't a plot against my mother," Sara replied smoothly, "If anything, this is for the good of our family. Because I learned about the twin brother that I had lost in the past, Yelshi," he began, stepping closer to the soldier and meeting his gaze, "I also learned that the one responsible for what really happened to him is here in this forest and I intend to bring him to justice. That is why we are here and that is all you need to know for now. Berias and I learned where he is and if we successfully infiltrate his home, Alazon will also be rid of a treacherous man who is plotting against the Kingdom even as we speak. That's why I didn't tell her about this, otherwise we might not be able to capture him unprepared if she sent the whole army in after this man..."

Rem nodded, "I see. Then I will trust in your intentions and follow your commands..."

Berias offered a rare smile of approval before saying, "Very well then," and then he turned and called to the rest of their companions and declared, "If there are any of you who still wish to leave, I will allow you to do so. But to those who are staying, there is something you need to know before we press on..."

With that, and Sara's permission, Berias repeated their conversation to the rest of their escorts to find that they too were prepared to stay and perform their duty. Mostly out of loyalty to Berias himself and their respect for Rem which Sara found very admirable. Truthfully, Berias never seemed like someone who worked together with others in situations like this since a single betrayal could easily ruin everything. However, they all seemed to trust him so were willing to go along with his plans even against the will of their Queen while at the same time keeping her wishes and the good of the Kingdom in mind.

Seeing them treating Berias like this reminded Sara of how little he really knew about this man, his own uncle, even though he had known him for almost his entire life. But there had been this side of Berias's life that Sara had never known until the truth was thrust upon him. And similar to now, with Yelshi, Sara realized just how in the dark Berias had kept him. Not that it mattered, because Sara still trusted Berias just as much if not more than these Shinzoku soldiers...

And he always would.


	15. Chapter 15: The Desperate Escape

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, this is purely fan-made!

**Note: **_**WARNING! GORY SCENES AHEAD!**_ Hey guys! Sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed, I just wanted to finally get Sara and his twin together finally so I went a little fast. Anyway, I almost cried when I wrote the last part of this chapter so please enjoy!

Chapter 15: The Desperate Escape

_Where Butterflies Never Die by Broken Iris_

_Float on,_

_To the painted skies._

_Where dreams will be unified,_

_As I,_

_Slip inside._

_Multiply humanity,_

_Harmonize insanity._

_Shedding light of remedy,_

_Pulling tight of clarity._

_Shattered glass,_

_In flower beds._

_Humanize,_

_Inhuman ends._

_It's all the same for the Dreamers,_

_It's all the same,_

_For us._

_Float on,_

_To the painted skies._

_Where dreams will be unified._

_As I'm swept inside,_

_Were butterflies-_

_Utilize surrendering,_

_When silence forced,_

_To you it seems._

_Sterilize your mentality,_

_Compromise your reality._

_Restful mind,_

_And peaceful eyes._

_When sound is gone,_

_Then you will find-_

_It's all the same for the Dreamers,_

_It's all the same,_

_For us,_

_For us._

_Float on,_

_To the painted sky._

_Where dreams will be unified,_

_As I'm swept inside._

_Hold on,_

_To the painted sky._

_Where we will be unified,_

_As I stand inside._

_Where butterflies,_

_Never die._

_(Will never die.)_

_Where butterflies-_

* * *

"This should be the last of them Your Excellency," Rem reported after scouting the general area, "I sense no other wards erected on this side of the location specified on your map."

Berias nodded, "Alright, then as soon as I've deactivated the final ward be prepared for whoever may come to intercept us because I highly doubt our actions have gone unnoticed. And whatever may happen, you must help to protect His Highness with your lives and bring him home safely."

In response, Rem glanced at Sara before replying, "I will personally see to it that no harm befalls King Saralegui. But what about you? You sound as though you are leaving us..."

At that, several of the soldiers turned their attention away from Sara-whom they had just been speaking with-and back to Berias and Rem as they stood off to the side after returning to the group. Sara of course knew exactly what Berias was up to and explained-

"If we are to locate Alaric, Berias will need to infiltrate the Manor and locate him while the rest of you keep his men distracted. As for myself, I've already asked several of your men to stand guard while I search their records for proof of what Alaric has been up to and deduce why he abducted my_ 'friend,' _before we regroup to rescue him," Sara added carefully, "Our top priority has to be rescuing my friend but capturing Alaric is just as important, however, if we must choose one or the other then the first is the most important."

Rem's eyes narrowed suspiciously at the way Sara kept saying _'my friend'_ instead of using his friend's name but clearly decided that it was none of his concern and backed away while Berias began working on the ward. Unlocking it layer by layer so as not to draw too much attention to them by other Esoteric users who were doubtlessly on the other side of the protective barrier.

Nevertheless, as they watched Berias work and prepared their weapons, Rem leaned closer to Sara and mused calmly, "He must be very dear to you, this friend of yours for you to go to such lengths."

Without looking at Rem, Sara smiled to himself and answered, "I haven't known him long but yes, that person is someone dear to me that I can't stand the thought of losing again."

Rem blinked, "Again My Lord?"

"I lost him a long time ago," Sara explained simply, "and it wasn't until recently that we were reunited after all these years apart. But as soon as we were, I realized that he was being held captive against his will and we were separated. That's why I'll do whatever it takes to save him this time," then, glaring ahead with determination, he vowed, "And I will never...lose him again."

Just then, the air began to ripple as the veil between where they were and the closed off space where the Manor was began to dissipate. Like old paint being peeled off a canvas, the faded colors of the real world began to fall apart as the vibrant dream that Yelshi had been trapped inside for so long was about to be revealed to them...

Unfortunately though, that wasn't the case.

Immediately upon the seal breaking apart at only their location, a torrent of hot air burst forth and they were forced to shield their eyes from the wave of smoldering ashes billowing past. Scarlet flames were dancing wildly around the Manor and people were screaming as those who were still trapped inside were crushed by falling debris. Meanwhile, outside, figures clad in the garbs of their order departed hastily despite their base going up in flames and left a single man behind, Alaric, to fend off the fires and rescue Yelshi who was still somewhere inside. He nodded to his companions before rushing back inside just before the main entrance collapsed behind him.

"No!" Sara growled, "Berias, we have to get in there!"

"What about the guards?" one of Rem's soldiers asked, scanning the area surrounding the building, "Won't they spot us?"

"I doubt they'll be too concerned about us," Rem replied before Sara could, "Their captive is still inside so they'll be more concerned with putting out the fire to retrieve him then bothering too much with us. Still, what are your orders Sir?" he asked Berias.

"Find a way inside," Berias ordered, gripping Sara's arm before he could run off and do anything foolish, "I'll take His Highness to safety. But should we get separated, you know where to meet Rem."

"Yes Sir," Rem nodded, shouting orders to his men and climbing entirely into the distorted opening they had made and leaving them behind.

Tearing his arm out of Berias's grip, Sara snapped, "What's the meaning of this? I told you, I'm not leaving without Yelshi."

"I know," Berias said firmly, "That's why I'm staying with you while we search for him. Rem's men will divert the soldiers attention while we enter through the secret passageway that Owen showed me. They'll be alright on their own, although I sincerely regret having to lie to Rem about this. He's a good soldier. But as you said, rescuing Yelshi is the main focus of this mission isn't it?"

"Berias," Sara whispered, honestly surprised by the mischievous glint in Berias's eyes, "Are you serious?"

Berias nodded, "I failed your brother once so it is just as my responsibility as yours to see him brought out of this nightmare once and for all..." staring at the roaring flames licking the walls of the mansion and watching as what were once cherry blossoms become reduced to dying embers and ash, Berias said forlornly, "I only hope we can find him before it's too late."

* * *

Yelshi didn't make it very far before he was overcome by smoke and exhaustion and collapsed somewhere in the hallway. And when he opened his eyes, Yelshi was appalled to find a pool of blood soaking into his hair and sleeve from a guard who had been impaled by a fallen beam. Scrambling up with a scream of disgust, Yelshi whirled around several times trying to absorb what was happening...

He had escaped, for one thing. Or at least from the chamber that is, and the last thing Yelshi remembered was using his power to break down the door of his cell. But after that, everything was a disoriented mess in his head. What's worse, the blazing firelight stun his eyes after being in the dark for so long that Yelshi was forced to squint as he dragged himself along the wall towards the unblocked end of the hallway, coughing and gagging on the thick smoke that was choking him.

Suddenly, Yelshi heard the sound of groaning wood and before he knew it the roof had begun to sag right above his head. So as fast as he could manage Yelshi hastily ran along the wall as the roof above him threatened to collapse any moment like it had with the guard who found him before Yelshi woke up. His heart was racing and his limbs were trembling but Yelshi kept moving until he entered an open area-the foyer no less-and leapt out of the way just before the hall behind him disappeared in the rubble.

"I made it," Yelshi said before coughing as more hot ash burned his lungs, "Now I...just need to find a way outside."

Forcing himself upright, Yelshi stumbled forward while trying to remember where the exits were since everything that had once been familiar to him was eaten away by the hunger of the roaring flames.

There were bodies littered everywhere, some burnt, and others seemingly crushed by the weight of the walls falling on top of them. Everything was red with either blood or fire and Yelshi had to avert his gaze so as not to lose his nerve. He had to keep moving, otherwise very soon he would join the ranks of the dead in the cold dark embrace of oblivion and Yelshi couldn't afford to do that; not when Sara was still out there, the reason he had been able to withstand all the torture and hopelessness.

Searching the room, Yelshi tried to see if there were any unblocked doors or hallways but so far he saw nothing. The stairs had already been obliterated except for a single row of steps on the left side which if he had to Yelshi could probably inch his way across along the wall and make it back upstairs. However, with the roof collapsing the second floor was hardly the safest place to go. Most of the doorways were also blocked with either broken beams, warped wood from the door-frame, or by portions of the wall that had fallen from the ceiling above. A few of them looked as though Yelshi might be able to break through but as soon as an open passage appeared, he ran for it before it too was blocked off.

Yelshi had to constantly dodge burning debris and pieces of ceiling as he bolted down the hall. And at some point, he tripped over a pair of guards who had been severely burned and was slashed across the leg by a naked sword still clasped in the dead man's grip. Like the fire around him, the wound burned and Yelshi screamed in agony as the blade tore through his flesh. But what shocked him more was when the hand of the second guard who was lying beneath the first grabbed his ankle and gurgled-

"M-master Yelshi, p-please! Help m-me...! Guagh!" then with another sickening choking sound, blood bubbled over in his mouth as the dying man thrashed and convulsed underneath the weight of his companion atop of him before he lay still, certainly dead.

This time Yelshi didn't have the energy to muster a scream and instead kicked the man's hand off in terror and started limping down the hall as fast as he could and leaving a trail of fresh blood to add to masterpiece of chaos that he had unleashed...

While he limped down the hall, Yelshi wept as he said aloud between gasps, "Maybe Lisa was right. Maybe I really am a monster. I did this, and killed everyone. I hated them, but, I didn't want anyone to die! I just wanted to live a real life with a real family! Damn it! Is that so wrong?!"

Smudging soot across his face as Yelshi swiped away the tears so that he could see where he was going, Yelshi pleaded, _Saralegui...please save me. I'm scared. I don't want to d__ie without seeing you at least once, just to touch you once and know that you were real. That's all I wanted, just that. Please...brother. Save me!_

Then, as if someone was answering his prayer, Yelshi saw a door appear seemingly out of nowhere once he reached the wall to where the portrait of a young woman sitting on a swing used to hang. Although now it lay in tatters on the floor when the frame broke as it fell from the wall. At first, Yelshi wondered if he was hallucinating when a cluster of the same blue butterflies as before began dancing around the door as it started to glow around the edges with the same hue as their own.

"Are you...helping me...?" Yelshi asked, approaching them cautiously, "What _are_ you?"

Yelshi watched as a new butterfly, a golden one, detached itself from the others and fluttered to Yelshi's outstretched finger. His breath caught as a familiar presence washed over him from the small insect. It flitted its wings lightly a few times and then took to the air again, flying once more towards the horde of its cerulean companions.

Only this time, the butterflies suddenly dispersed and flew off in all directions, making way for the single golden butterfly as the door swung open of its own accord to the blinding light of the outside world. Then as Yelshi limped forward slowly, like the light of a dying candle, each and every one of the small radiant butterflies faded away; leaving no trace of their presence except for their dying glow as it vanished and opening the way at last for Yelshi's freedom.

* * *

"It's already collapsed," Sara snarled as he slammed his fist against the stones blocking the entrance Owen had shown Berias. "Now what?"

"We join Rem and the others; surely they've found something by now," Berias said, "If not then-"

"There he is!" a man shouted as he and several others rounded the corner, "Hurry, capture Master Yelshi before he gets away!"

_They think I'm him, _Sara mused even as Berias drew his swords and prepared for battle, _Then, Yelshi really is-_

But the rest of his thoughts were drowned out as shouts and the ring of metal joined the chorus of flames crackling and bellowing loudly as everything continued to fall apart. Berias's swords of course sang the loudest as the men fell quickly in the onslaught because they were unprepared to face a swordsman with not only two swords but the skills of an Esoteric master.

As Berias fought, once again Sara suddenly heard Yelshi's voice in his mind as his brother cried out, _Please...brother. Save me!_

_Yelshi! _Sara replied, not knowing if he could answer, _I'm here, just hold on!_

Then-heedless of the danger he was putting himself in-Sara turned on heel and sprinted to where he felt Yelshi's distress the strongest. It was just past the entrance on the other side of the building, which Sara was able to reach quickly because the lack of guards now left it unhindered. He even saw several dead ones littered on the ground along with at least two of Rem's soldiers.

"They must have been ambushed," Sara mused breathlessly as he continued onward, "Let's just hope that Rem will be able to keep our remaining soldiers alive, because we won't have enough to prevent those who have already escaped the fire from pursuing us after we find Yelshi otherwise. And all of this will have gone to waste..."

It wasn't long before Sara came upon what appeared to be just another wall on the side of the building between the two remaining towers above him. But what was strange about it almost immediately was that while the surrounding area was now blackened with soot from the windows beside it, there was a portion that remained untouched by either and glistened with a strange opalescent sheen. That's when it suddenly struck Sara that-

_We were on the wrong side of the building! One of the illusions Owen warned us about must h__ave deceived us while we were distracted by the fire,_ Sara groaned in frustration. _I should have waited for __Berias;__ he's the one who-_

Without warning, the door flared and burst open in a flash of bright blue-gold light which momentarily blinded Sara. When he finally opened his eyes though, at first, Sara thought for a moment that he was looking into a mirror. Because there he was, Yelshi, standing before him all covered in blood and ash as he began unsteadily stepping out of the doorway blinking with the same sort of bewilderment as Sara...

His hair was the exact same length and style as Sara's although clearly their cloths were different. But aside from that, their height, complexion, coloring, and their very appearances were exactly the same-with the exception that Yelshi didn't wear glasses like Sara did. That's when their eyes finally met and Yelshi matched his brother's look of astonishment before-

"You're..." Yelshi breathed shakily, "You're...my..."

Catching Yelshi before he abruptly crashed to the ground, Sara nodded, "Yes! It's me, it really is. I promise," he assured Yelshi, "Everything is going to be alright now. Everything."


End file.
